JUSTICE: Batman VS Superman
by MegaSam777
Summary: Two of the world's greatest heroes are in the early days of their careers and meet each other as rivals. But when a common enemy threatens their way of life, they are forced to work together in order to save Earth and become the men they are destined to be. In this adventure, see Batman and Superman as never before in the ultimate team-up. -Beginning of the JUSTICE UNIVERSE...
1. Property Damage

***This is an original story that is a reboot, not being part of any previous continuity in comics. In this new series, Batman has been in his career for only a year or so and Superman has only started being noticed. Superman has defeated General Zod who tried to invade Earth in a manner similar to the plot Man of Steel movie. This story is specifically based on the first meeting of the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel so only the story-related flashbacks will be explained in this story.  
**

**Although, I have a plan that I hope works the way I want it to. I have the plan to make my own type of universe in which many heroes will appear and eventually the Justice League will appear. I have plans to include the Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman (I promise that he will be cool) and countless villains that will fit in my version of the DC Universe. I'm really excited to publish my major project I'm trying to carry out. That is my prequel/midquel series about this version about Batman that explains how he started up when he was young and inexperienced to when he finally becomes the superhero we all know and love. It'll be a long project and think of it as a ten-volume saga. Don't get worried about the scale and scope, I have it all planned and I'm sure I've found a way to make it all fit and feel satisfying.  
**

**The main POV and anchor character in this story is Batman but that doesn't mean Superman doesn't have a big role. The reason Batman is a bigger part of the story than Superman is because we follow Batman's humanity in the face of an alien like Superman and it helps to see it through the eyes of a human like us. Well, this is a big enough intro, I hope you enjoy the adventure and witness the beginning of the JUSTICE UNIVERSE.**

* * *

"Superman has saved Metropolis once again as-."

"Look! It's the Man of Steel with Lucy Starling, the victim of the kidnapping scandal that-."

"From the Daily Planet, I'm Lois Lan-."

Bruce Wayne stopped selecting video clips on his computer and rubbed his temples in frustration. He looked at the paused still on one of his many tabs and saw the blurry picture of Metropolis's new hero. The cape was flowing in the wind and Bruce could see that he had some sort of super-intense heat ability that blasted through his eyes. His physique matched and even surpassed Bruce's own. He clicked on the video player and watched the rest of the clip that showed bullets bouncing off of his blue suit like a bouncy ball. Superman crushed the tail of the helicopter he was holding in the air and ripped off the machine gun attached to the side and threw the copter into the street.

"What a hero. He's great at causing property damage. Especially that stunt with Zod." Bruce said out loud, shaking his head.

"And your stint with that circus clown only caused two million in tax payers money, am I right?" Bruce's butler said, slightly scaring Bruce as he sat in his chair.

"I was the main benefactor for the hospital and that building was already going to to torn down anyway." Bruce said, rolling his eyes at Alfred.

"Don't be jealous, Master Wayne. I thought you liked hiding in the dark, as evidenced by this wondrous lair." Alfred replied, placing his tray on the metal desk beside Bruce and his large computer contraption.

Bruce shook his head as Alfred took the elevator back up to the surface which entered into Wayne Manor's dining room. He scratched his head and looked around the cave. He closed his eyes and heard bats flapping their wings and talking with each other. He closed all the tabs on his main monitor and sat back in his chair, almost paranoid at the thought of the Superman. Could he be trusted? How could the world trust a man with so much power and leave all of their responsibilities up to him? Bruce needed to find out everything he could about this _hero_.

He had thought of many ideas on how to try to figure out who the Superman was. Then, he tried an experimental facial recognition software on the footage, trying to spot a match between the news report and the images of men that passed by. The computer made a small noise and it stopped on a man's driver's license. It read Clark Kent. Although he looked similar, something was off about the reporter. Bruce shook his head and closed out of the software.

Sixteen months had passed since Bruce had made the decision to become the protector of his city, Gotham. Batman had become feared in the eyes of criminals everywhere and Bruce knew it. His job was only able to be feasible due to his immense wealth and knowledge. His parents had been killed by a mugger in the streets when he was only nine years old. Ever since that night, Bruce had trained himself to the peak of human perfection. After turning nineteen, he made the decision to travel the world to learn many different fighting techniques and investigating ways. After a five year journey that caused him to join an evil vigilante force called the League of Shadows where he learned that justice was the only right way to help the world.

After setting an airtight alibi for his return, which included his absence as a college world tour student and receiving a fake injury that made him walk with a cane when out in public. Despite constant fights with his butler over whether his decisions were morally right and smart, Bruce finally discovered the right way to fight crime. He became the Batman, a vigilante that protected the people of Gotham and had saved the city twice from utter destruction. The GCPD and Batman were still in a battle of trust and Bruce was trying to show the police, especially Captain Gordon, a smart man who seemed to believe that the Batman was more than just a crazed maniac in an armored suit with bat ears.

Over a year had passed and Bruce had faced dangerous criminals unlike anyone on Earth. The Joker was the worst of them. His real name was unknown, even to him. During Bruce's first night out as the Dark Knight, he was on the lead of a group of burglars. It ended up being the biggest mistake Bruce had made yet.


	2. Ace Chemical

Bruce put on his cowl and looked at the full moon above the Gotham Skyline. He tilted his head towards the left and received the radio transmission loud and clear. The GCPD was on the chase of a white van, with six people inside, five of them had just robbed the Bank of Gotham of two million dollars, killing three people in the process. Guns were blazing, people were screaming in the streets, and police sirens were ringing all over. Batman gave a scowl and leaped off the roof of the Wayne Enterprises main building. He folded his cape out and it allowed him to glide into the city. He eyed police lights reflecting off the building's windows and headed towards the scene of the crime.

"Hey, Jack! Keep us steady, man!" yelled one of the robbers, Edward Nygma.

Jack the driver nodded and took off his stupid mask that looked like a hazard cone without the top point. He swerved out of the way and nearly hit a police car while turning the wheel. He was scared to death and hated his friends at the moment. They said they were going to play a trick on Eddie's friend at the bank and pretend to be bank robbers. They tricked him but promised him his share of the money if they escaped. When they got away, they would have hell to pay. His mouth was so stretched that it hurt the scars on his face. He had scars on each side of his face that came from the corners of his mouth. He hated thinking about the memory of how he got them.

Jack nearly got them trapped in a ditch as he swerved the car to the right as two S.W.A.T. vans pulled up on the opposite street. He watched as his other robber friends fired out the window and he saw blood splatter on the driver's window and the car suddenly stop.

"What the hell, Tommy? You can't kill them!" Jack yelled.

"This is our lives, you dumbass!" Tommy yelled back, popping a tire with another shot from his pistol.

Jack shook his head and quickly turned down an alley, sparks flying from the sides of the van as it hit the brick walls. Trash cans flew from the front of the cars and the robbers screamed. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of a bat-like creature swoop by the alley and land hard on the van's roof. They all looked up and watched as a gloved hand burst through the top of the roof and grab Edward's head, making him fire his rifle into the ceiling, slicing Batman's cloth costume and nearly hitting his heart. His painted bat symbol had a thin line sliced through it and blood was starting to pour over the grey fabric.

Batman growled and slammed Edward into the side of the van. Jack turned down an abandoned street and cursed out loud as he slammed right into the brick wall of the infamous Ace Chemical Factory. The airbag flew into his face and a shard of broken glass flew right across his screaming mouth, cutting up the sides until he felt the glass grind against his teeth. He pulled the glass from his mouth as blood gushed out and screamed in pain. The scars had been reopened and he felt the cold air on his teeth. As blood poured from his mouth , he looked back and saw one his friends dead, their neck completely twisted around from the wreck. Edward groaned in pain and hopped out the broken back doors along with the two other surviving members of the robbery. Jack put on his mask as movement was heard on the roof and hopped out the driver's door, leading his friends inside the Ace Chemical building.

Batman groaned and pulled his arm back out from the roof, feeling his shoulder and knowing that it had been pulled a bit from its socket. He groaned in slight annoyance and pulled three small ninja stars from one of the pockets from his leather belt and ran after the men. He kicked open the door and was greeted with a spark as a bullet nearly hit his right leg. He spotted the men as they ascended the metal stairs that led to the main chemical plant. Batman tried his best to see in the faint light that bled through the dirty windows and quickly grabbed the top of the railing of the staircase after kicking himself off the opposite wall. He opened the next door and was hit in the back of the head with Edward's hunting rifle. His ninja stars hit the floor below him and Batman cursed to himself.

"How'd you like that, you freak?" yelled the redneck robber with Tommy laughing.

Tommy fired his pistol and nearly hit the redneck.

"What the hell, man? Kill him, not me!"

Edward and Jack were running away from the scene as they uncovered one of the old chemical tanks that was connected to a rope on the rail. Edward saw a red button and punched it, seeing all three tanks on each side of the rails start to heat up and watched as the lights hanging from the ceiling lit up. Batman suddenly jumped at his chance as the crooks still adjusted to the light and tackled the redneck, punching him in the throat while quickly breaking three of his fingers and throwing his head into the metal rail. He turned around and dodged Tommy's gunfire as he wasted the rest of the clip. Batman did a barrel roll and punched him in the stomach while Tommy hit Batman's jaw and caused blood to drip out from his lips. Batman grunted in pain and blocked Tommy's blow to the neck, hurting his shoulder even more.

"Help me, dumbass!" Tommy yelled to Jack as Edward hopped out a window that led to the harbor.

Jack reluctantly joined him in the fight and Batman knocked him down with one hit. Jack hit the railing floor hard and crawled away from the two fighting. Tommy hit Batman's head and Batman flew against the wall, dazed from the pain. Tommy laughed and ran at Batman, hitting him with his shoulders and puncturing one of his lungs.

"You're not looking so good, Mr. Cosplay!" Tommy laughed.

Batman stood up and screamed in anger, tackling Tommy and throwing him over the edge of the railing, Tommy barely missing one of the chemical tanks as he hit the ground with a sickening crack. Batman groaned in anger and pain, turning to see Jack slowly crawling away. Batman slowly approached him with threatening demeanor and Jack screamed in fear, grabbing the pistol from his back and shakily pointing it at Batman. He grabbed Jack by his jacket and tried to grab his gun but Jack pulled back, falling over the edge and barely hanging on the railing. Batman motioned to help but stood back, watching Jack's glove slip from his hand and hit the tank's side.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Jack said from the first floor, blood making his words slurpy and disoriented.

Batman turned his head and flipped off the railing, using his cape to land softly on the ground. He eyed his dropped ninja stars and gave a small smirk. Jack tried to shoot him but Batman threw all three ninja stars at Jack's hands and he fired the gun, piercing the chemical tank and providing enough pressure for the side to collapse as the toxic liquid poured out. Batman used his experimental grappling hook gun and attached it to the open sunroof over thirty feet up. He watched as Jack's hands desperately called out for help and the chemicals washed over him and made the factory a twenty-foot pool full of toxic liquid. Batman shook his head and waited for ten minutes until the police arrived at the scene of the disaster. He knew he was unexperienced and stupid in his choices that night, but he didn't know that he had created his worst enemy.

Jack awoke in the outskirts of Gotham Harbor, floating on top of the water and quickly made it to shore, coughing up purple sludge that poured from his nose, mouth and eyes. He threw off the idiotic helmet he had been wearing and looked up at the moon, seeing something terrible. His skin was pure white, covered with purple veins that scrawled up his arms and neck. He coughed up more of the terrible liquid and started laughing hysterically for no reason. Or no, there was a reason. Why was that man dressed up as a bat? A bat of all things? It was so stupid it was funny. So funny that it could make a man mad. Jack laughed out loud as hard as he could, suddenly feeling smarter and more powerful than ever.

He walked up to the abandoned docks and walked into an old shed that was falling apart. He was surprised that the light switch worked and he looked in the dirty mirror. He spit out more of the purple and red mixture into the filthy sink. He looked up at himself and cackled a laugh that was mixed in with fear. His hair was still black but had a green highlight that glossed it. He looked at the scars he had tried so hard to forget. The bat man had reminded him of one thing. The world was not here to be helpful. If you wanted your way in the world, you had to do everything yourself, please no one, and never let anyone stop you. People should've respected Jack for all he had done for his country. But instead, they mistreated him and made him a leper. They had casted him out. It was time to have his revenge. It was well deserved.

One other thing was clear. He would have to meet that bat man again.

Something was special between them two...


	3. LexCorp: Hungry for More

"Hey, Lois! Could you give me a hand please?" Clark Kent yelled across the busy newsroom as employees laughed at his clumsiness.

Lois gave a small laugh and rose from her desk, giving a thumbs-up in Clark's direction. She sprinted across the newsroom and ignored one of the reporter's protest about how she always ignored him when he wanted to ask her out. She saw that the copier's paper stack was sprawled all over the floor and Clark was desperately trying to pick the stuff up. She held her laugh in and look at her handsome yet clumsy boyfriend. _Even though its a facade, he looks so cute when he's that idiot. _Lois thought to herself.

As a few reporters laughed, she helped Clark pick them up as he whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Ms. Lane. I don't know how I'd survive without you."

"You can't." she whispered seductively in his ear.

He gave a smile and winked at her through his glasses.

"Are we still on for Thursday night?" he asked.

"Yes. And why did you have to waste a whole stack of paper to tell me that?" Lois responded.

"Uh...yeah." Clark said dryly.

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder and handed him the stack of paper. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smeared a line of ink across it. He gave her a smile and started putting the paper back in the copier as he got off his knees.

"Hey, Lois! Why do you like that clown? He's clumsy as a newborn horse with those giant feet!" laughed a reporter in the room as he laughed with his buddies.

"Well, Greg...you know what they say about men with big feet." Lois replied, taking a look at his shoes.

"Think before you speak, Mr. Size 5."

Greg's face fell flat and his buddies walked away in embarrassment.

Clark pushed his glasses against his head and bit his lip. Lois was the strongest, bravest woman he had ever known beside his mother, Martha Kent. She had been a driving force in his taking up of the identity of Superman. Lois had even suggested that he take a job at the Daily Planet so he could be up to date on world events so he could help the entire world. Without her, there wouldn't be a Superman. It had been a rough first few months for Clark. The military still wasn't completely sure if the new hero could be trusted. Ever since his first appearance, other strange events began to happen. Video and photographic evidence taken from an oil tanker seemed to show a man in gold and green armor riding on a bottle nose dolphin with armor of its own and stabbing a giant heavy trident into the oil tanker's main engine, preventing it from pumping anymore oil. The media was already calling this strange figure, Aquaman.

Also, in the infamous area known as the Bermuda Triangle, a gang of pirates attempted to take over a cruise ship and killed three hostages before over six hundred witnesses saw a group of tall, beautiful armored women with swords and bows took them all down and wrapped them up in a lasso that seemed to be made of gold. The whole event was caught on security tapes from the cruise ship. These wonder women were appearing frequently according to sightings on passing ships. The world was changing due to Clark's choices and he wasn't sure if the change was a good thing. But now, there was no turning back, Superman had changed the face of the world and now, people knew without a doubt that sometimes, things were out of normal people's control.

Jimmy Olsen, Clark's nineteen-year old certified sidekick and _best friend _ran up behind him, patting hard. Poor Jimmy was always desperate to jump at the chance to help him. In his eyes, Clark Kent was the coolest man on Earth. He was dating Lois Lane, the most beautiful reporter ever, he was always brave and was always honest. Clark Kent was a bigger hero to him then Superman. Clark turned around and looked down at his small friend.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Clark smiled.

"Perry wants to see you, pronto! He looked pissed. I'm pretty sure it was to do with that article about LexCorp you wrote with Lois." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Don't work too hard." Clark said, giving Jimmy a slight pat on the back.

Clark walked towards the main office and saw Perry as he looked through the blinds. Perry was in fact pissed. He was a good boss and knew how to run a newspaper. It cracked Clark up sometimes how made Perry got when reporters would tell him how they should be an Internet-based newspaper instead since more and more people read articles online and not a paper. Perry was Old-Testament and felt that news had more effect if people actually had it in their hands. Unlike most news outlets, if anyone was found lying about a story or publishing false stories, Perry White would come down like the wrath of God and strike. In addition to having x-ray vision, Clark also had an extremely highly enhanced power of perception that allowed him to see people as they really were; and Perry was definitely one of the good guys.

"Yes, sir?" Clark asked as he walked into his boss' office.

"Kent, I like you. You're a good reporter and you're very observant; that's why I hired you."

"Thank you, sir." Clark said with a nod.

"Shut up, son." Perry quickly said dryly.

Clark kept his mouth closed and listened intently.

"When I saw this on my desk, at first, I was proud at the amount of facts published and the way you made LexCorp a villain without directly saying it. Very good writing on your part." Perry said, holding the rough draft of Clark's article.

"_LexCorp: Hungry for More?_ A very good article. But you should know based on what I read that Lex Luthor is the third richest person in the world and LexCorp owns most of America. Why on Earth do you think this could get published?" he continued.

"Well, sir...as you read...LexCorp has made some very suspicious choice in the stock market lately. Why does a man worth 60 billion need to own over 40 percent of Wayne Enterprises and 37 percent of S.T.A.R. Labs? I just got curious about why he needs more power." Clark said, accidentally giving off a bit of his real identity in his voice.

"Shut the door, please." Perry said, leaning his hands against his desk.

Clark quickly shut the door and waited for the blow.

"Listen, Clark," Perry said, his voice soft and caring.

"I know you want to bring him down. And I'm not stupid, I know Lois has been a big part in this too."

Clark gave a slight smirk. Lois' style was always evident.

"I personally know that Luthor is money-hungry and I feel that he is planning something dangerous. But we can't publish stuff like this. The Planet could suffer and so could you and Lois. LexCorp and the man behind it are too big for us to handle. It'll take a bigger force than you and Lois to take down a billionaire. No offense, Kent." Perry said.

"I understand. We got a little ahead of ourselves." Clark replied.

"You can go now. Thank you for your time." Perry said.

Perry was right. This was too big for some bumbling reporter from Kansas to take on and even too big for Lois, despite her ferocity and determination. But maybe, Luthor wasn't big enough for the Man of Steel...


	4. Something To Be Proud Of

Clark walked over to Lois' desk and saw that she was missing. He used his x-ray vision and saw that her keys were also missing from her desk. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his phone; dialing her number.

"Hey, Lois. I don't know where you went but I'm going out to _scout_ LexCorp. I'll talk you later. Be safe" he said.

"Where you heading, Clark?" Jimmy asked, setting down three files on Lois' desk.

"Out for my lunch break, it's in five minutes but I decided to get a head start. Thanks for telling me about Perry by the way." Clark said quickly, mildly annoyed by Jimmy's fixation on him.

"Oh, okay. And you're welcome." he replied, giving a _phew_ noise and taking a seat in Lois' chair.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she headed off to, would you?" Clark asked, briefly eyeing Lois' files.

"Yeah. She said that she was heading towards LexCorp. Unofficially. Yeah, she was _real_ adamant on the "unofficial" part. You know what I mean, right?" Jimmy said with quotation marks.

"Okay, thanks." Clark laughed, giving a wave as he walked away from his cubicle.

Clark slithered his way out of the top floor and reached the elevator without anyone noticing. The Planet was an excellent place to work, especially someone like Clark. Working at a news outlet was perfect for a "Superman" to be up to date on world events and dangers all around. Despite the obvious suspicions that occurred between Lois and Superman after he stopped General Zod from invading Earth and the now-infamous picture of Lois kissing the world's new hero, Clark did his absolute best to hide his true persona. According to Lois and the bullying of his peers, the façade seemed to be successful. Clark could only hope that some idiot wouldn't get too smart and try to figure out the truth.

After taking the elevator all the way to the lobby, he nodded to Donny the bellhop, a young man who admired Clark as much as Jimmy.

"I'll see you in a bit, Don. If you see Lois, tell her to call me, will you?" Clark asked him.

You got it, Clark." Donny said, giving Clark a thumbs up.

Clark gave him a salute and swung by the revolving door as thunder boomed in the distance. Rain was slightly pouring and tapped softly on Clark's jacket. He looked up at the Daily Planet and admired the giant globe that proudly revolved over 80 stories up; a symbol of Metropolis' inability to stop moving. Clark quickly crossed the busy street after the cars briefly stopped in traffic and he headed over into a nearby alley, away from any Metropolians. He cracked his neck and quickly folded his clothes with super-fast efficiency and stretched himself as he prepared to take off. His was almost entirely blue, made from Kryptonian fabrics from Clark's home planet. It had the symbol of Clark's family crest in the middle, which stood for hope. Despite being widley recognized throughout the world now, the Superman suit, in all its glory was in fact a underlayer of the Kryptonian warriors' armor. The suit was worn underneath to provide comfort for the heavy technologically-advanced armor the army would wear in battle.

Clark found the suit in his ancestor's recon ship that was sent to Earth thousands of years before. The consciousness of his real father, Jor-El guided him as he became the savior of the world and stopped General Zod from terraforming the planet. Although forced to kill Zod, Clark swore to never kill again and honor both his real father and his adoptive father, Jonathan Kent. Clark had suffered greatly in accepting his role as Earth's greatest hero but now, all the pieces were finally coming together and people were beginning to accept Superman as a superhero.

Clark's abilities were still new to him and more would show up at random. He was slowly beginning to control his flying powers. He stood straight and held his arms straight above him, feeling the rain fall on his face. He felt the small specs of asphalt and garbage push away from him and with a deep breath, he shot up at 300 MPH, briefly shaking the ground as he shot to the clouds. The cold rain splashed in his face and his cape flapped in the wind proudly. He took another deep breath and hot up at the speed of sound, creating a small sonic boom. He flew through the clouds and through the storm, over five-thousand feet in the air and the yellow sun shining above. Clark closed his eyes and absorbed the energy, giving him strength and confidence unlike any sensation a human could understand. He hovered in he glow of the sun and concentrated on the voices of Metropolis. He could hear the sounds of children laughing, police sirens blazing, and people on the streets having unimportant conversations. He opened his eyes and turned himself upside-down, shooting down to the city and flying through it, eyeing the giant LexCorp sign that shined brightly through the stormy weather.

"Something to be proud of." Clark quipped.

He banked to the right and shot across the building, using his x-ray vision to look inside Lex Luthor's main office. Sure enough, Luthor was inside with three other men as he was showing them a model of some building. Luckily for Clark, the sky was darkening and it was harder to see him. He slowly hovered near the building and hid above his window, his red boots leaned against the wall. He listened in with his super-hearing and became concerned with the conversation once he listened to the sinister tone in Luthor's voice.

"In Star City, we can convince Queen to cut the bull with his weapons business after giving him an extremely convincing fee. After that, we set up...LexCorp Star. We can branch out the company greatly by connecting the dots." Lex said.

"Connecting what dots?" Suit #1 asked.

"It's as simple as a coloring book, Mel." Lex laughed.

"Star City, Gotham, Metropolis of course, and Coast City. All major cities that act as the financial center of the country as well as well as the most populated areas. If we can place LexCorp in these three cities, the company will act as an infection, taking over every major industry. LexCorp could be on every brand, every label, every major product in America, even the world." Lex continued.

"Do you really think you can buy Wayne or Oliver Queen. I've heard they're hardheaded. Especially Wayne, that man's a dick." Mel said.

"Every man has a price. But that price isn't always money, if you gentleman know what I mean." Lex replied.

"You mean a breaking point." Suit #2 said dryly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Lex said with attitude.

"Lex, we all appreciate how well you've taken care of our companies but honestly, most of our stock is in LexCorp. All that faith could be a dangerous path to absolute failure." Suit #3 added in.

"You think I'm a failure?" Lex asked, his voice growing very deep and dark.

"It's not that, Lex. Calm down." Suit #2 replied quickly.

"Have I ever once _failed_?" Lex laughed.

"I single-handedly rebuilt this city after the alien freak and his friends decided to obliterate it into nothingness!" Lex yelled, tossing a snow globe on his desk into the left wall, making Clark flinch at the loud noise.

"He caused twenty-two billion dollars in damages! Skyscrapers fell, two-thousand people were killed, tens of thousands injured! Who helped this city? Who spent three billion dollars of his own money to gain their trust! Me! And yet, they want to sympathize with the goddamn alien? What is wrong with the world?" Lex screamed.

The three men were speechless. Clark used his x-ray vision and looked into the office, shocked slightly by Luthor's actions. Lex was red-faced and his bald head was sweating. The men were as well and Clark could see that Mel's hands were shaking behind his back. Luthor was out of his mind. He wanted LexCorp to have complete control over the country. Lois' research was right. He was buying all the country's important stock to own most of the businesses. He was planning something dangerous and sinister for America.

"Sir, you have a visitor. A Lois Lane." a secretary buzzed through lex's office phone.

Clark's head turned to the window as he was about to leave the building.

"Thanks, tell her to wait down there for just a minute." Lex responded with a business attitude.

"I have to go, gentleman. I've wanted to get rid of this woman for months now. She knows about the plan somehow. I have to deal with her. You know how those snoopy reporters are when they get too brave." Lex said as he opened his elevator door and left the office.

_You couldn't have picked a better time, could you, Lois?_


	5. Doctor Fries

"Master Bruce, where are you headed? You haven't slept in two days. Must I ask you to remember your meeting with LexCorp tomorrow morning?" Alfred said as Bruce put his cowl back on and headed towards his new vehicle.

It was completely black and shaped like a sports car with armor on its sides. Bruce had taken advantage of his fortune to build himself a new vehicle to aid him against the criminals of Gotham, especially new and colorful villains like the Joker. He trusted the R&D Department's manager, Lucius Fox to help him develop new gadgets and weapons for him to use in his fight against crime. Fox had developed the grapnel gun, an updated version of his ninja stars, jokingly called batarangs, and dozens of small distraction items for his utility belt like smoke pellets and super-glue bombs. Fox had been a giant help in the creation of the Batman.

"Don't worry, Alfred. I'll be back by morning." Bruce replied dryly, revving the engine and zooming out of the cave through a waterfall and into an empty field.

"And yet he still doesn't understand that he hasn't slept in two days." Alfred said, shaking his head.

* * *

Batman turned swiftly in the car as he entered Gotham's Main Street and dodged cars going home from work. Batman switched gears without effort and turned down a narrow alley, knocking over a full metal trash can and scaring two homeless men as water splashed them. Batman looked at the small GPS system display on his dashboard and made sure he was heading in the right direction. He had been on the lead of a new case for two months now. A strange robbery of liquid nitrogen tanks that were used for scientific experiments. For some reason, five tanks that contained over five hundred gallons were stolen from a cargo ship coming in from Switzerland.

Batman's concern came from the fact that a famous doctor, Victor Fries was using liquid nitrogen in his studies of cryogenics. His dream was to raise enough money to cure his wife, Nora of a terminal disease. He was able to get the rights to cryogenically freeze her and keep her frozen until he could develop a cure. Despite being a rich man, Victor was nowhere close to finding a cure. Bruce understood his pain and knew what it was like losing the things you loved more than anything. Although he had recently stopped funding Dr. Fries' cause after the liquid nitrogen theft began.

Through various methods of detective work and investigating, Bruce discovered that during nights when Victor should have worked, he had taken sick days from his company. Even if Victor wasn't behind the thefts, he needed to figure out how and why _anyone_ else would steal liquid nitrogen. The docks were usually raided two to three times every two months. Despite constant police security and armed watch schedules, the tanks were still disappearing. The computer in Bruce's cave had just sent out a GCPD alert and he knew what that meant.

Batman saw that he was five blocks away from the docks and parked the car behind a giant eighteen-wheeler. He waited for the top to retract back and used a remote inside his belt to shut the top. He sneaked across the dock and ran across the wet ground until he came to a warehouse. He hopped onto the roof by grabbing onto the wall with his boots. His suit was made to reflect on the world's greatest warriors such as the ninja, samurai, and karate masters.

The boots were made like ninja tabi shoes, which were extremely textured on the bottom so they had better friction and held to objects better. He wore gauntlets that were great at protecting himself from swords and knives and excellent as a defense mechanism. The armor that coated the costume was the same as the lightweight material worn by the U.S. military. It could stop a sniper bullet and was even strong enough to prevent it from being torn by the sharpest knife. His gloves were full of lead in pouches at the knuckles for extreme pain. His cowl was as strong as motorcycle helmets and could easily knock out someone with one headbutt.

Batman grabbed the top of the metal roof and hoisted himself up. He slid to the other side of the warehouse roof, stopping at the edge. he was right at the dock and sure enough, police were starting to circle around and the ship carrying the tanks was being loaded off, monitored by the GCPD. Batman watched for a moment before he saw a faint light switch off under the water. He took out his collapsible night-vision telescope from his belt and focused in on the light. He saw that two scuba divers were headed under the ship and they had a special blowtorch with them. He hopped off the roof and headed towards the water.

* * *

Victor saw the hull of the ship ten feet in front of him and he prepared the blowtorch. He motioned for his guard to check the metal and the guard placed his hand against the hull, making sure nothing was underneath. The guard nodded and Victor aimed the blowtorch at the hull, pressing the trigger and watching the fire burn through the metal. After cutting a four by four hole, the two quickly swam into the ship, watching as water quickly poured in. Victor quickly sealed the hull with the slab of metal and placed a giant crate on top of it.

"More water than last time, Fries." the guard said with annoyance.

"Shut up, Phil. Get the tanks ready for ejection." Victor replied dryly, taking off his diving mask and his respirator.

Phil rolled his eyes and ran to the opposite end of the ship, getting Victor's attention with a sharp whistle as a cargo guard came down the stairs. Victor looked over at the stairs and hid behind the crate. The guard hopped off the stairs and water splashed his pants as he was standing in three inches of water. He looked around and tried to find the source of the leak as Phil hid behind the stairs, slowly drawing his silencer pistol.

"What the hell?" the guard said to himself, his shoes squeaking in the water.

Victor peeked over the top of the crate and held his breath as the man got closer. He reached for his radio and clicked the button. He widened his eyes when he saw Phil point the pistol at the guard and close one eye.

"Look out!" Victor yelled.

Before the guard could react, Phil shot him twice in the back, blood shooting from the wounds. The guard screamed and clicked his radio again before Phil jumped on his back and pushed his head into the water, just enough to cover his nose. Victor begged Phil not to kill him but he shook his head. He struggled to push himself up but Phil knocked the back of his head with the pistol, letting him bleed out and drown. Victor grabbed Phil by his collar and tossed him into the water, punching him twice in his nose. Phil punched him in the gut and threw Victor from him.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Phil yelled.

"You killed him. We promised no killing, dammit!" Victor replied, pointing his finger at Phil.

"Who cares? He was going to compromise the entire thing!" Phil said.

"You're insane! After this, we're done working together." Victor said.

Phil shook his head and ran over to the crate and peeled off the left top panel, revealing it to be the nitrogen tanks. Phil nodded and saw Victor preparing two more crates besides the one above the metal slab covering the hole. Victor nodded with nervousness and gave a guilty look at the guard's dead body. He shook his head and helped Phil move the crate and the other two. Victor and Phil pulled the slab under from the crate and watched it drop into the water, more quickly filling in. They shoved out the rest at lightning speed and dived underwater, putting their scuba gear back on and sealing the hole back up. Victor motioned Phil to head back to the surface and sure enough, minutes later, he returned with a cable and a hook on the end. Phil hooked the cable to one of the tank's carrying handles and tugged on the cable hard, signaling the men up top to reel them in.

After a full minute, there was no response. Victor gave Phil a worried look and Phil held onto the cord, prepared to tug again before a sharp hook wrapped around his left arm and pulled him up out of the water with tremendous force. Victor backed up against the crate and felt his heart skip as he saw the faint silohuette of a bat-like figure standing on the dock.

_I'm so screwed..._


	6. I've Been Wrong Before

Batman glided as he hit the pavement and looked for any signs of foul play. He spotted a large eighteen-wheeler beside the side of the dock and noticed that three men sat beside it, one of the men in a long green trench coat smoking a cigarette, watching something inside of the eighteen-wheeler. Batman quickly ran so he could get a better view and saw that there was a large mechanism with a cable attached. He held the other end that had a hook. He sat for a minute before hearing the water break below the dock. The man in the trench coat inhaled a large puff and threw the cigarette on the road, tossing the cable in the water.

"Hurry up, man. We can't wait much longer." the man said.

Batman scowled and quickly ran to the eighteen-wheeler, grabbing the man by his neck and tossing him into the road. The other two men yelled at him and looked at Batman.

"Who's this freak?" one of them asked.

"That's the.. Batman." the other one frightfully replied.

Batman gave a smirk and stood in the middle of the three men who prepared to attack. One of them pulled out a pistol and the other took a hammer out from the truck's dashboard. The hammer man ran at Batman and he dodged the first swing. Batman punched his chest and the man stumbled back, groaning in pain. The trench coat man flipped out a switchblade and tried to stab Batman in the right arm while the hammer man swung at his back. The henchman with the gun tried to fire but Batman tosses a glue bomb at his chest, the glue covering his jacket and sticking his right hand to the gun, preventing him from firing.

"Kill him!" The gunman yelled, trying to pry himself from the gun.

The two men traded punches and kicks with the Dark Knight and knocked him in his cowl with the hammer. His vision was slightly blurred and he stumbled to the ground as the man jumped on him. Batman kicked them off and threw a batarang at the hammer man, the blade stabbing through his cheek, blood pouring out.

"Ow! He's got knives!" he screamed.

"I've got more than that." Batman replied, giving a growl.

Batman punched the trench coat man in the jaw and sliced his hands with his arm gauntlets, making him fall to the ground in pain. Batman kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The glued man ran at Batman and he easily picked him halfway up and tossed him into the car door, paralyzing him with pain. The remaining man tried to crawl away and saw that the cable was being tugged on. Batman dragged him backwards and made him stand up before kicking him in the rear, sending him flying into the light pole hard.

He cracked his knuckles and saw the cable moving.

_Hm. These idiots had a pretty good plan._ Batman thought to himself as he held onto the cable.

_They used the cable to pull the tanks up to the surface. I guess they cut a hole in the ships and literally dropped the tanks into the water. No wonder no one knew how these thefts were happening. They were being robbed underwater. _

Batman walked to the end of the dock and pulled hard on the cable watching a man follow, Batman catching his shoulder mid-air and throwing him into the back of the eighteen-wheeler. Batman looked into depths of Gotham Harbor and saw another figure swim behind the crate but before he could attempt to stop him, a spotlight shined on him and he knew who it was.

"This is the GCPD. Batman, put your hands up and kneel down. You're under arrest for acts of vigilantism and obstruction of justice!" screamed a policeman through a bullhorn.

"Great." Batman whispered with annoyance.

He saw over thirty policeman hop down from their positions on the top of a small building and aim their guns at him. He kept his hands raised and closed his eyes, delving deep into his memory and trying to remember which pouch he held his smoke pellets in. His memory rewarded him and he acted quickly as the men approached him. He slammed down the pellet and withing two seconds, a thick, white cloud covered the dock with a fifty-foot radius. The police fired their weapons at the dock and the captain commanded them to stop after four seconds.

"Commissioner! He's gone, sir!" Detective Harvey Bullock yelled.

"Damn! He's here somewhere! Keep looking and he needs to be alive! I need five men to check on the injured right here." Commissioner Loeb yelled.

Just then, the eighteen-wheeler's engine revved up and drove away, all the men inside and the cable contraption cut off from the truck. Detective Gordon and Bullock cursed loudly and fired at the escaping truck in the thick smoke. Gordon reloaded his gun and attempted to fire again before realizing that they too, had escaped from the GCPD.

"This is just great. We've lost two sets of criminals. Set up a perimeter and see what's under the water. I'm guessing it has to do with the liquid nitrogen thefts." Bullock said, sending six officers to check out the water.

"You know what, boss?" Gordon asked.

"What?" Loeb replied, calling in a dive team.

"Why was the bat here? Think he was helping them?"

"I don't care what he was doing. It's illegal to go on your own crime-fighting spree. He needs to know that we are the law, not him." Loeb replied.

"Yes, sir." Gordon said, not completely agreeing with the commissioner's thoughts.

_Maybe the Batman does want to help. He has the spirit and determination that a lot of the department has lost. But I've been wrong before..._


	7. We Are Here To Help

"That was close, wasn't it?" Alfred said as Batman hopped out of his car and took his cowl off.

Alfred was watching the news report on "The Escape of Batman" while Jack Ryder voiced his concerns of the vigilante. Batman had injured several men but the GCPD located four liquid nitrogen tanks but all the suspects had escaped before the police could find their way through his smoke bomb.

"Alfred, enough. I was _this_ close to getting the man behind all this. I'm sure it's Fries. I couldn't get a good look at the man underwater." Bruce said, wiping the sweat from his head and removing his gloves.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, turning off the news report, the clicking of the button echoing through the cave.

Bruce looked over at him as he removed all his gear at a high-tech, black and sleek workbench. He took off his dark yellow utility belt and reloaded the pouches with more glue and smoke pellets. He saw that he only had four batarangs left too. He would have to ask Fox to make at least one hundred more. Bruce stepped on a panel beside the workbench and two large clear cabinets raised in front and behind him. He held his hands out and spread his legs as the cabinets used air suction to pull off each side of the Batsuit. He was nearly naked now, only wearing tight underwear.

"If you want to be a hero and help this city, you need the police to know you are on their side." Alfred continued.

"One: I'm not a hero. Two: most of the force is corrupt. I'm on my own." Bruce said, walking over to the computer station and shutting it down.

"So, there are no friends left in the world? Master Bruce, that is a bleak outlook on life, sir." Alfred replied.

"It is one I've accepted. It helps me work harder and fight stronger. Just my opinion, okay?" Bruce said, walking over to the elevator that was embedded in the rock of the cave.

Alfred shook his head and carried an empty plate with him as he joined Bruce.

"You need a better excuse, sir. Just my opinion." Alfred said with a smirk as the door shut and they shot a hundred feet up to Wayne Manor.

* * *

After a shower and getting ready for bed, Bruce looked at the clock in his room. It was 3:24 a.m. He rubbed his sore right shoulder and adjusted the bandage on his forehead. He took two painkillers and dug himself under the covers of the master bed. As he settled in bed and drifted to sleep, a sharp tone ruined his serenity. He looked over at his bedside table and saw his phone ringing. With a groan, he slapped the phone against the desk and answered with a professional attitude, despite his sleep deprivation.

"This is Bruce Wayne."

"Why hello, Bruce. You answer in the dead of night but not when the sun is up. What does that tell me?" a calm sweet voice replied.

"Hi, Julie. How are you?" Bruce said with a smile.

Julie Madison was his on-again off-again girlfriend and Bruce made it that way. She was an actor and nearly as rich as Bruce. He was attracted to her because even though she came from money and had a large salary, she was full of kindness and did her best to help charities from her own money. They say that men go after women like their mother, and Julie was definitely like Martha Wayne.

She loved Bruce and wanted to be in his life but Bruce tried to protect her by pushing himself away. He loved Julie but tried his best not to think too much about her. As long as Gotham needed someone like the Batman to protect it, he could never have a normal relationship.

"I'm good. Staying up all night trying to read a new script. Wanna hear it?" she asked.

"Sure. I've got a minute." Bruce laughed.

"It's for a LexCorp PSA. You know how that is." she said.

"Hm. LexCorp? You're working with them?" Bruce asked.

"Corporate jealousy? Or are you upset that his bald head is sexier than your wonderful locks?"Julie laughed.

"Um..." Bruce replied.

"Just kidding, playboy. Don't worry, it's strictly business."

Bruce gave a slight hint of concern after her remark. Lex Luthor had done a lot of good. He basically rebuilt Metropolis after the Superman half-destroyed it in his battle with Zod. LexCorp had given the U.S. Military sound-wave weapons that shot out harmless beams of concentrated sound that caused disorientation to the enemy. He had also given twenty billion to charities across the world. But despite his supposed charitable nature, Luthor gave Bruce a pit in his stomach and he knew that there was more than met the eye with him.

"LexCorp. The one company you know you can rely on, no matter what happens. Who had protected your families and homes? Who made sure your money was safe and secure. And who is always there to help you up when you fall down? LexCorp: We are here to help." Julie read, talking like she was on a commercial.

"Hm. What a wonderful ad." Bruce replied dryly.

"I know right?" Julie laughed.

"It's so corny and old-fashioned."

"Yeah. Don't know what kind of vibe they're going for." Bruce said, a worried tone growing in his voice.

LexCorp was pushing the limit on their ambiguity. Clearly, Lex Luthor wanted control. Their meeting would be interesting in the morning.

"I better go to bed, Julie. I have a meeting with the wonderful LexCorp CEO tomorrow morning." Bruce added in.

"Fine. Don't sell your own company, Bruce. His commercials are very convincing." Julie joked before hanging up.

Bruce shook his head and laid in bed for an hour, worried about Luthor's ulterior motives.

_I hope Luthor doesn't throw a tantrum when I screw up his plans..._


	8. Lead

"Ah. Lois Lane, am I right?" Lex asked as he exited the elevator in a polite manner.

"Yes I am." Lois replied with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just off to a meeting. I know that you've wanted an interview. Maybe we could drop you off at the Daily Planet?" Lex asked in a charming way.

"That would be great." Lois said, walking out with Lex as they left the building.

Lex hated this woman. She had more balls than most men in the offices and she had the annoying tendency to never give up and dig deep until she got the answer she was looking for. She had been hinting at LexCorp in her recent articles and Lex had t stop her before she became untouchable. Most likely, she had friends in the office that she shared her ideas with. But that wouldn't matter. How could a few reporters stand up against one of the world's richest men? They didn't have a chance.

"I would just like to ask you a few questions about your somewhat-questionable investments in other companies. Some are saying that you are _planning _for something? What are your thoughts on the accusations?" Lois asked him as Lex entered the car.

"Well," Lex laughed.

He eyed his bodyguard and gave him a nod. The guard slipped out a tranquilizer gun from his inside jacket pocket and held it near the back of Lois' neck as they entered his limo. Before she got in, the guard held her mouth and shot the needle into her neck, almost immediately knocking her out. Lex exited the car from the other side and walked over the passenger side as the guard shut the door.

"Take her to the docks and dump her body. You better put some weights on her or you'll be right beside her. You hear me?" Lex told the driver.

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. She'll never be found." the driver replied.

Lex hit the wet roof of the limo and rushed back inside the LexCorp building with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Superman watched as the guard shot the needle in Lois' neck and made a fist, his knuckles cracking loudly. He hovered under the LexCorp sign and watched as the limo sped off into the streets of Metropolis. He flew high in the air and headed towards the docks. He wiped the water from his face and turned his head swiftly to the left when he heard gunshots and screaming. He zoomed down to the slick streets and saw flashes of orange near the Metropolis City Bank. He used his super-hearing to find how many robbers there were. His super-hearing doubled as an almost-sonar ability.

Six robbers with high-powered machine guns were shooting employees and blowing apart the giant vault door. Superman looked at the limo and knew the driver wouldn't reach the dock for another five minutes. He flew down to the scene of the robbery and was immediately met with heavy gunfire. He used heat vision to melt the magazine and chamber on one of the robber's guns, blowing the gun apart when he pulled the trigger.

"It's the Superman!" screamed a hostage.

A robber fired his gun at Superman and watched as the bullets bounced off him. Superman turned to him and picked him up, the man drawing a knife and attempting to stab Superman's arm. the blade stopping like it was against a concrete wall. He screamed as Superman tossed him up to the ceiling and kicked him as he fell, flying into the wall.

"Take this!" another robber yelled.

He fired a round from a grenade launcher and it exploded against Superman's chest, pushing him back against the bank's revolving door. Superman grunted and flew towards the man, fighting with the grenade launcher. The man fired another round and it blew up the chandelier, glass and stone showering the floor. Superman used his heat vision to burn the man's feet and he fell to the ground while Superman tore the launcher apart. He ran over to the remaining three men guarding the vault and gave them a look.

"You have a choice, gentlemen." Superman said, crossing his arms as he dusted off glass and rubble.

The men looked at each other in their black ski masks and sighed, throwing down their guns and laying on the ground. Superman nodded and proceeded to step on their guns. He tore the zip ties off of the hostages' wrists and smiled at them before watching one of them call the police. He stood on the sidewalk and flew up into the sky as a bolt of lightning flashed.

He zoomed over to the docks almost at the speed of sound and saw the limo two blocks away. He used his x-ray vision to see Lois unconscious in the back and the driver on the phone. He tried to listen in but only heard silence. Superman groaned in annoyance.

He remembered that months before, LexCorp had started developing products for the U.S. military. The products included the sound-related weapons, high-powered bullets that could reach four miles in distance, and bullet-proof materials made from lead. Since childhood, Clark had learned that there was only one element capable of impairing some of his abilities. Lead was his worst enemy, besides kryptonite. Kryptonite was the element that made up most of the ground on Krypton. When the planet imploded due to its unstable core, pieces were stranded across the universe and some had reached Earth. Pieces of kryptonite were also embedded in the craft that brought Clark to the planet.

While having no effect on Krypton, the element was near-fatal if came in contact on Earth. Whenever Clark came near the shards, he would begin to collapse and his organs began to fail if the radiation reached him. He himself had the only known remaining shard of Kryptonite on the planet. He kept it contained in a lead box. He knew that if he kept his worst enemy, no man or woman would ever use it against him. He told no one, not his mother or Lois; the two people he trusted more than anyone. He couldn't let anyone used their knowledge against him.

"Lead. He's used his own products." Superman said silently before zoomed down to the limo and picked it up.

The driver screamed as Superman carried the limo and dropped it onto a cargo container beside the docks. He ripped the top of the car off like a can of sardines and grabbed the driver as he shot the Man of Steel with one bullet, stopping right at his chest, crushing it entirely. Superman took the gun and smashed the muzzle, dropping it back in the damaged limo. Superman gave him a look and held him by his collar, slightly choking him as they hovered in the air. He lowered them and Superman ripped the dashboard off, setting off the airbags and revealing the rope and weighted plates inside.

"What were you planning?" Superman growled.

"I was told to drown her in the harbor. Boss said she was getting too close. I'm sorry! It's just my job, man!" the driver screamed.

"What a role model." Superman responded, dropping the driver.

The driver's legs slammed against the container and he flipped into the concrete below. Superman made sure only his feet were broken and landed in the limo, pushing a strand of hair out of Lois' eyes. She groaned in pain and rubbed the back of her neck as he picked her up.

"Clark? What did Luthor do to me?" she asked, her voice dazed and confused.

"I don't know. He's injected you with something. I don't think its poisonous. The driver down there was supposed to drown you. Luthor wanted you dead, Lois. I told you to never to never do this dangerous stuff alone. You can't stand up against him." Superman explained.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not this alien god with super powers. Just take me home so I can rest." Lois quipped, wiping her face as rain poured on them.

"Fine. I was just saying." Superman said.

"Don't start."


	9. Shoot You Down

***This small note will explain the geography of the JUSTICE UNIVERSE.**

**In this universe, Gotham City stands in for Manhattan, Metropolis is Chicago, Star City is in place of Miami, and Hollywood, Los Angeles is now Coast City. The real-world cities DO NOT exist in this universe and will not be mentioned. In addition, the Wall Street Market is all centered in Gotham, Detroit is mixed in with Old Metropolis (this part of Metropolis will be mentioned and seen in stories to come), Las Vegas is a real place yet is the neighboring town to Coast City, unlike real-world Los Angeles. **

**Other countries around the world are the same as the real-world and they will be mentioned. Also, these stories are not set in modern day; they are in a near-future setting. Technology is slightly more advanced than it is now, the world is always scared and on the brink of war, and everything is generally also in paranoia. This is the reason for heroes everywhere to finally break out and save the world when it needs help most. **

* * *

Clark sat in his apartment and collapsed on the couch. After grabbing Lois' and his things from the office, he took her home and she slammed the door shut, leaving him to sleep on the couch. He didn't even try to argue. Two minutes after she cut off the light, he was bombarded with two pillows and a blanket. He couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. Lois was a strong woman. She had just been knocked out and kidnapped, yet, she went to bed like a champ, more concerned with Clark's attitude than Luthor himself.

He scratched his head and turned on the TV, flipping through the news channels and finding the cartoon channel. Although his whole life was based on stopping criminal activities and disasters all around the world; sometimes, it was good to take a break from the real world. He laughed slightly at the slapstick comedy as an animated kid jumped through a window and caught the villain. Clark shook his head and gave a deep breath at the screen as he drank his bottled water. He stopped drinking when he noticed the barely noticeable logo of... LexCorp on the left bottom side of the label.

"You have to be kidding." he said, tossing the water bottle across the room and landing expertly in the trash can next to the kitchen counter.

"If it was only that easy, kid." he said, looking at the screen and seeing the kid tying a rope around the cartoon bad guy.

He tossed the covers off him and walked over to the patio door. He quietly opened it and closed it as he heard the familiar sounds of car horns beeping and airplanes flying over head. He leaned over the railing of the patio in his boxers and tight T-shirt, looking at the LexCorp blimp that silently soared across the sky. He held back his rage to tear off the railing and looked around at the sprawling city of Metropolis. For all the effort and good he tried to do, Clark couldn't win. Luthor was trying to demonize him and turn the world he desperately fought to save from Zod. Luthor was too powerful to take down as Clark Kent but too dangerous to defeat as Superman. If Superman took him down and imprisoned the billionaire; not only would he get out, he would show the public that he was against the men who tried to help the world.

After the Zod Invasion, Luthor was the first person to step out of the shadows and openly proclaim his "love" for the people of the city and donated billions of dollars to help rebuild the hundreds of blocks and buildings that fell. He watched over the rebuilding of the capitol building and shook hands with the governor of Illinois. He started charities to help the injured, children's schools, and major industries in the city. After a few months, the city's landscape had drastically changed and almost turned into a futuristic utopia. At least on the outside.

Clark was worried sick now that he knew what Luthor's motives were. He was planning to essentially control the country's major businesses and do God knows what with. Wayne's Enterprises, Queen Industries, and even S.T.A.R. Labs were now basically under his control and the CEOs would probably be paid off or _taken care of_. Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne seemed very spoiled and stupid so they were probably going to be paid off and move to their twenty islands in the Caribbean.

_You better watch out, Lex. I'll find a way to shoot you down._


	10. Bank on 2nd Street

_"He's got your friend's armor! He's killing everyone!" _

"General Zod wasn't my friend, lieutenant. Just remember that." Superman said.

A man had taken the armor of General Zod after he took it off during his and Superman's infamous battle. He had reworked it so it could work and operate according to human machinery. He had equipped it to have laser-cannons, a machine-gun gauntlet, and extreme bullet-resistant armor. The suit was basically indestructible and capable of untold power. He had decided to do a test run on the people of Metropolis and cause as much damage as possible.

As Superman flew into the air, a giant eighteen-wheeler flew fifteen-feet into the air and nearly crashed into a bank on 2nd Street before he caught it, lowering onto the ground before hearing and feeling an explosion rock the Earth. He ran at super-fast speed and saw the crazed maniac shooting people on the sidewalk with his gauntlet. He flew at the man and punched him in the chest, not even denting the armor and slightly hurting Superman's fist.

"I was waiting for you!" the man laughed, shooting a laser beam from the cannon on his left shoulder and making Superman do a violent back flip, crashing into the eighteen-wheeler.

Superman grunted and dodged another beam, firing his own beam of heat vision and the man grunt in discomfort as it hit his visor. The man jumped over thirty-feet in the air and landed on Superman's back, making him scream in pain. He nearly missed a rain of gunfire as he crawled away and flew upwards, crashing back down onto the man, punching him countless times. Superman held him by his arms and threw him into the eighteen-wheeler, smashing the engine and making it catch fire. Superman smashed him into the ground, making asphalt fly and bits of rock cut Superman's face.

"Who are you?" Superman screamed.

"I'm Eric Campbell. I found this suit and made it better than the aliens that brought it. I'm invincible!" Eric replied, kicking Superman in the chest and making him fly into the bank's front door.

As he dusted the glass off his shoulders, he heard police sirens and saw a helicopter in the upper window. He groaned in annoyance. Superman flew back outside and barely missed Eric as he jumped up and grabbed the blades of the helicopter. He punched straight through the bottom and grabbed an officer, tossing him out. As his body flew through the air, Superman grabbed him and quickly placed him on the bank's roof before meeting Eric in the air. Eric grabbed Superman's cape and tossed him into the cockpit, smashing glass everywhere and knocking out the pilot.

Eric felt the helicopter lose control and smashed Superman's head into the control panel as he jumped away, falling towards the ground.

"Enjoy the ride, pigs!" Eric laughed as he soared to the street below.

Superman took the helicopter and clumsily placed it onto the building opposite the bank. He saw Eric smashed the trunk end of one of the squad cars, completely rendering it immobile. The officers quickly got out and fired rounds into the armor while Eric laughed. He punched one of the men in the head, breaking his neck and turning it completely around. The other officer fired another round before running behind the squad car as Eric came closer. Eric grabbed him from behind and was about to kill him before five more officers fired at his back. He dropped the man and ran at the police officers like a wild animal. The men fired bullets at him to no avail as he laughed.

Superman flew downward and grabbed him hard, tossing them both into the bank's roof and out into the air. As they flew high, they traded brutal punches and kicks as Eric fired lasers and bullets into him. Superman put Eric in a headlock and shot off at super-sonic speed, zooming throughout the city. Eric slipped away from his grasp and landed near the Daily Planet. As soon as he eyed the famous globe, Superman knew what he planned to do. He watched him jumped across from another skyscraper and land on the roof of the Planet. Superman flew down and grabbed him, throwing him downward and punching him before he delivered a final punch into the sidewalk.

"I don't know what you were planning, Eric. But your days of chaos are done with." Superman said, walking up to Eric as he groaned on the ground.

"Am I?" Eric said, looking up at him with a cracked visor and bloody nose.

Just then, Eric fired one last laser cannon and the blast shot Superman through the Daily Planet's main lobby. He flew into the front desk and slid into the left elevator door. As he shook his head and ignored the paralyzing pain, he felt arms help him up. It was Don, the bellhop who was always kind to him.

"Go get him, Clark." Don whispered as he patted Superman's back.

Superman gave Don surprised look.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Don replied, giving him a wink.

* * *

Clark awoke on the couch and heard his alarm ringing in his and Lois' room. He looked around and saw Lois already half-dressed, a toothbrush in her mouth. He gave a small smile and she couldn't help but give one back. He sat up and scratched his head. It was 6:30 a.m. and time for work. Clark went to the refrigerator, grabbing the carton of orange juice and drinking the rest of it.

"Are we okay, Lois?" he asked, almost regretting his statement.

"I guess. Just don't judge me because I'm not a superhero like you. Okay, Kent?" she responded.

"I hear you, Ms. Lane." Clark said.

She peaked over the edge of the door and pointed her finger at him in a playful way. He went back to the bedroom and picked out a new suit from his closet. He eyes the spot where the lead case containing kryptonite was, making sure it hadn't moved or gone missing. He laid out his clothes on the bed and quickly changed into it, slightly using his powers to help him. He ran past her in the bathroom and began brushing him teeth with one hand while combing his unruly black hair.

"I'm taking the cab. You want to share?" Lois asked as she put on her high heels.

Clark smiled as he watched Lois put her shoes on. She was so beautiful; long, brown, curly hair, a fit body that fit any dress perfectly, big brown eyes, and an aura of confidence that always surrounded her. He really did love her. He wanted to protect her more than anything on this planet. Despite their usual bickering, they really did make a good couple since she was aware of the real Clark Kent.

"Yeah, just let me find my shoes." Clark said, finding them and casually looking outside; seeing the LexCorp blimp once again pass over the skyscrapers of the city.

"God, he's annoying." Clark said under his breath.

"What was that?" Lois asked as she was at the door.

"Nothing. Let's go."


	11. Match

"No, Alfred, I _can_ in fact tie my tie." Bruce said with annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help you with your playboy persona, Master Bruce." Alfred said, holding in a laugh.

Bruce shook his head and resisted saying a mean comment to his butler.

It was early in the morning and Bruce had to meet Lex Luthor at Wayne Enterprises in two hours. He walked over to the edge of his bed and put his shoes on while seeing another report of Superman flying around Metropolis. The camera was able to zoom into a pretty clear closeup of his face and something clicked inside Bruce's head. He used the remote to rewind the footage to Superman's face.

_I know you. I've seen you before._

He walked out of the master bedroom and sneaked around Alfred who prepared breakfast in the kitchen. He walked over to the study after crossing through a long hallway and entered the three tones into the piano. He walked into the elevator and shot down into the Batcave. He ran to the main computer and used his facial recognition software on the recent video files of Superman he had downloaded. He started scanning through the driver's licenses of all the people in Metropolis.

"C'mon. I've seen that face." Bruce muttered.

His eyes scanned through the images and uncanny speed and finally, he pressed the space bar and found the man he had searched for. Clark Kent. He slammed the panel in excitement and scanned the image of the recent news video and Kent's driver's license photo. After a ten-second delay, the computer beeped quickly and Bruce gave a smirk as the confirmation message faded on the screen.

_Match._

* * *

"Alfred! Call WE and tell the secretary that I'm feeling adventurous and will meet Luthor in Metropolis. Tell them to prepare the company jet in one hour!" Bruce yelled from the study.

Alfred rolled his eyes in the kitchen and stopped preparing pancakes as he walked to the dining hall, where the home phone was located. As he called the Wayne Enterprises main office, Bruce walked over to his master bedroom and grabbed a few items of interest before heading back to the study. He placed a tracking device, a laser pen, and a plastic glass-cutter into his pockets and headed back down to the study before Alfred stood before him in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow as Bruce stood awkwardly.

"What?" he asked.

"If you want to have a secret identity, you have to act as both parts, Master Bruce." Alfred replied.

"Listen, this is helping my other half_, okay?_ The fact that I cancel a big meeting with Luthor just adds to my annoying playboy attitude. Alfred, I know who the Superman is. I can organize us to meet in Metropolis later today, okay?" Bruce explained.

Alfred shook his head and stepped out of the study, leaving Bruce to do as he wished.

Bruce sprinted to the piano and after entering the tones, stepped behind the grandfather clock and shot down to the cool and dark atmosphere of the cave. He felt at home when he was working as the Batman. He knew he was meant to do this. Things had certainly escalated to a whole new level of excitement. Luthor was an evil businessman with intentions to take over his family's company, the Superman's identity was known, and Bruce would come face-to-face with him soon enough.

Bruce started searching through other files on Superman and compared pictures, making sure that Clark Kent was in fact the alien. He looked at his watch and saw that he was five minutes away from having to board the company jet. Wayne Manor was more than ten minutes away from Wayne Enterprises. He cursed and turned off the main computer, running to the elevator and darting out the door, almost forgetting his cane. He limped outside to his car and quickly starting the engine. As the gate opened and he zoomed out of the Palisades at 80 MPH, he thought about Alfred and his attitude.

_I know he cares but he has to realize that I am twenty-four years old. I am more than capable of making my own decisions. I'm smarter than most scholars who have ever lived, know every fighting technique known to man, and have self-awareness unlike anybody else; Alfred needs to stop worrying and let me handle my future._

* * *

Six minutes later, Bruce pulled around to the side of Wayne Enterprises and didn't even need a badge or ID for the guard. Everyone in the U.S. knew who Bruce Wayne was. He walked quickly with his cane and limped over to the jet, trying his best to show fake winces of pain. The façade was Alfred's idea and it was a brilliant one. It would've been kind of suspicious that Bruce Wayne, billionaire whose parents died by crime would disappear for four years and then come back without warning and a few months later, a new vigilante would spring up. So Alfred suggested that Bruce act as if he was crippled. Who would suspect the Batman would be a spoiled rich kid who walked with a cane and absolutely hated the Batman?

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. How are you?" the flight attendant asked as Bruce boarded the jet.

He gave an obnoxious thumbs-up as he slumped in his seat, casually drinking a glass of champagne as he tried his best to enjoy the taste. He looked around the table to his right and found the remote, stopping on the NASDAQ channel, seeing his company's stock and LexCorp's. Wayne Enterprises had gone down by three percent while Lexcorp rose by two. He shook his head and flipped to GCN. There wasn't anything that interesting, except the small piece on Comstock Island and something about an urban legend called the Aquaman.

Bruce sat back in his seat and relaxed as the jet took off. Even though it was all an attempt to hide who he really was, sometimes it was really good being a playboy and to just enjoy the luxuries he was blessed with. He hated being an arrogant prick to everybody but he believed he redeemed himself during his night adventures. He closed his eyes and rested for an hour, thinking about everything his mind could bring up. He had so many loose ends he needed to tie up. Fries and his crew were still out in Gotham somewhere, the Joker was doing God knows what, and Alfred seemed wary about Bruce's actions. On top of all that, a man richer and more powerful than Bruce was trying to take over his company as well as others. Bruce could only forsee one reason on why Luthor would want to do this. To take over the world. It sounded comic-booky and unrealistic but Lex was a man of brain and brawn. With all his money and creditability, he could scoop the world from right underneath and the majority of people would barely even notice.


	12. You're A Fool

Bruce looked out the window and sat his tablet on the table as he observed the Metropolis skyline. He noticed the LexCorp logo and slightly shook his head. His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. It was Julie. He answered it with a smile.

"So, what are you doing in Metropolis?" she asked before he could say anything.

"I decided to meet him in person. How'd you know?" Bruce asked.

"Your butler told me." she replied.

_Thanks, Alfred._

"Oh, well I'm about to land. I'll talk to you after the meeting is over." Bruce said as the jet began to descend.

"Alright. Don't forget to smile."

Bruce slid his phone back in his pocket and looked at his tablet. He had located Clark Kent's address and transferred the GPS path onto his phone before the jet hit the ground. The flight attendant walked back to his seat and _woke up_ Bruce as he _slept_. She slightly tapped his shoulder and he rustled in the seat before opening his eyes and giving an obnoxious yawn. He looked out the window and ushered her away as she asked if he needed anything. He got up from his seat and waited for the door to open as he readied his cane. The cane was made from expensive and rare wood from the trees of the Amazon. Of course, environment groups hated Bruce but it helped his cover.

He limped off the boarding staircase and saw the limo in front of him near the runway. He could tell by the texture and the way the sun hit the metal that it was made from bulletproof material, most likely lead. The windows were blacked out and thick. Luthor was paranoid. It was obvious that he had enemies. He was about to have another one.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. Lex will meet you in twenty minutes in his office. I am to take you to LexCorp." the driver said to Bruce as he entered the backseat.

"Thank you. I can't wait." Bruce replied with a fake smile that almost hurt his face.

* * *

The very sight of the LexCorp building made him cringe. As the the limo pulled up to the front entrance, Bruce rolled his eyes at the majestic building that shined in all its greedy glory. Bruce pulled his cane out and immediately, photo flashes covered Bruce and the murmuring of voices flooded his ears. Dozens of reporters and photographers were doing their jobs and Bruce did his: waving like a spoiled rich boy and laugh as if he was amused by all the attention. A pretty young reporter from the Daily Planet scooted through the crowd and held her microphone up to Bruce's face.

"Mr. Wayne. Lois Lane from the Planet with a question, please?" she asked him.

"Yes?" he replied, combing back his short brown hair.

"This seems to be an unscheduled meeting. What is your purpose in Metropolis today?"

"Me and Lex have a business deal to discuss and it should benefit both of our companies in a positive way." Bruce said before waving at the reporters and walking inside LexCorp.

Bruce walked to the elevator and kept up his façade even while he was alone. Although he couldn't see any visible cameras or other surveillance devices, that didn't mean Lex was sneaking illegal types of devices to control every aspect of the building. As he listened to the soothing elevator music , he gave a small whistle and checked himself in the mirror on the left wall. He combed his hair and checked his teeth as he straightened his tie and collar.

* * *

"God, could he be more of a dick?" Lex asked himself as he saw Bruce through a camera monitor underneath his desk.

When the elevator dinged on the top floor, Lex pressed a blue button under his desk and watched the monitor side itself back into the side drawer as Bruce smiled in Lex's direction. Lex sat up from his seat and quickly approached Bruce, shaking his hand and leading him to the expensive leather chair in front of Lex's desk.

"How are you doing, Bruce?" Lex asks as he sat in his seat.

"Very well. And you?"

"Well, a little confused since you changed the destination of our meeting. Why exactly did you meet me in my own city?" Lex replied.

"Well," Bruce said, the bottom of his cane hitting the floor as he sat it between him.

"I suppose I've just gotten a lot of cabin fever and decided to change things up a bit? It's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, not at all." Lex said, putting his hands together on the desk.

After Lex talked, there was an awkward silence. The two men both knew they didn't have to be friendly with one another. They were rivals, business-wise and out. They both had two opposing views on how to run things and they were both confident in their own advancements. Bruce gave a scowl and Lex returned it.

"Okay," he began, sitting up from his seat.

"Let's cut through the bullshit, why don't we?" Bruce said before Lex could continue.

"Yes. Let's." Lex replied, his voice deeper and sinister.

Bruce lifted his head and stared at the corrupt image of Lex standing behind the city in the sun that shone behind the skyscrapers with LexCorp's name all over them. He stood up and supported himself with his cane as Lex stood behind his desk, trying to analyze Bruce's demeanor.

"I know what you're trying to do. And you're doing a fine job of it." Bruce said.

Lex gave a nod.

"You're smarter than the media gives you credit for, Bruce."

"Thank you. I do my best to notice when someone attempts to steal my company from under my feet." Bruce replied.

Lex didn't reply to Bruce's sarcastic comment but only walked around his chair with his arms behind his back. Lex may have been a businessman, but he took care of himself. Bruce estimated that he weighed about 190, most of it muscle. It had been known that he was the star of his football team at his academy and he was an excellent track member. He had the mind of a scholar and the body of an Olympic champion. Bruce even felt intimidated by his presence. Lex Luthor was certainly one of a kind. While the rest of Wayne Enterprises' rivals were fat, old, rich men, Lex was a man of not only brains, but brawn as well.

"You should understand why I'm doing this."

"I'm not sure I understand the full picture."

"Hm." Lex laughed.

He put his arms around the chair, his big hands inches from Bruce's face. Bruce's eyes squinted and he held his breath, preparing for the situation. As Lex's breathing slowed, Bruce closed his eyes and prepared for the attack. The second he felt Lex's arms move, he would break them with a monk grapple he had learned in Tibet. But then, Lex released his arms and Bruce began breathing once again. Bruce could hear him rustling in his pocket and swiftly turned around. As he faced Lex, his right hand wrapped around his neck and Bruce struggled to pull him off him. Bruce grabbed his right arm and tossed him into the desk, breaking the glass of water against Lex's back.

The syringe dropped at Lex's feet and Bruce eyed it as he stood up and grabbed Lex by his collar.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Bruce yelled.

"I guess I should have gave you my offer first." Lex said with a groan.

"Sit." Bruce growled, tossing Lex into his seat.

"Okay. I'll give you 50 billion dollars in return for complete control of your company. You can do whatever you want with it. Sit in your mansion, get your leg fixed, and learn some manners. The 50 billion would be in shares of course but I have people that would make sure it could be used in your own personal account." Lex said.

"50 billion? You'd be taking a big risk. That's almost your entire life given to me." Bruce said.

"Just because Forbes says I'm worth 60 billion; that doesn't mean I have some extra stock elsewhere. I'm sure you know the concept of shell companies." Lex replied.

"I do. And you're a criminal who only wants power. We're done. I'll keep this a secret but I promise that if you attempt to bring me down, I'll make sure you go down with me. My family built Wayne Enterprises from nothing. I won't let it fall into your hands, Luthor." Bruce said as he picked up his cane and began to walk away.

"Well, I'm impressed." Lex laughed as he stood up and picked up the syringe without him knowing.

"What with?" Bruce asked.

"The fact that you're not as selfish as I thought." Lex said coldly as he shot the syringe dart into Bruce's back.

Bruce screamed in pain and pulled it out as Lex ran up to him and dragged him back into the leather chair. Bruce started to feel the effects of the poison and he shook his head; trying to rid himself of the drowsiness. Bruce looked at Lex's smile and saw him pull a second vial from his left drawer and stuck it in the syringe gun. He loaded it and prepared to stab it into Bruce's neck.

"You'll wake up at your hotel and die during a taxi ride to the airport tomorrow. At least you'll die being a family man." Lex laughed.

Bruce struggled with all his might and fought against the poison coursing through his veins. He watched as the needle touched his skin and with all his might, he smacked it away with his right hand and shocked Lex, making him back up. Bruce stood up and punched Lex in the face with all his strength. Blood shot from his nose and Lex returned the attack with a complex karate grapple that flipped Bruce over Lex's head and slamming him into the ground. Bruce blocked a kick with his right arm and grabbed Lex's foot, twisting it around and tossing him into the desk. The metal legs in front bent down and all the contents slid towards Bruce. He grabbed the syringe gun and shot it into the wall beside him.

"You'll pay!" Lex yelled as he got up from his stomach and grabbed Bruce by his back.

Before Lex could break his neck, Bruce grabbed his cane and whipped it around Lex's back and made him scream in pain. Bruce grabbed him by his bald head and cracked the cane against his chest, breaking two ribs. Bruce wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and growled in anger.

"You are so aggressive and stupid. If you wanted to kill me, why'd you try it in such a cliche'd way? You are a fool, Lex. For all your money and smarts..." Bruce said, kneeling down beside the injured Lex.

Lex just gave Bruce a scowl and stared at Bruce as he limped out of the office.

_I underestimated him. _

_Damn._


	13. Something Different About You

After taking the service elevator and exiting through the back alley of LexCorp, Bruce ditched his jacket and shook his hair, making himself almost unrecognizable from the billionaire playboy almost everyone in the States knew. He hailed a taxi three blocks away and went to the Anderson Hotel to rest and get rid of the poison in his body.

"Alfred, scan this sample of my blood and put the analysis data into the computer in the cave." Bruce said through his phone as he cut a small slice into his arm and placed the blood drop onto his tablet.

"You should just call this homey place the Batcave. Sounds catchy, right?" Alfred said.

"Not in the mood for humor right now, Alfred." Bruce replied with a sigh.

"Sir. What happened at LexCorp?" Alfred asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Master Bruce. I'm getting the data now and the poison originates from the Styno Plant. It is found mostly underwater in the Amazon River. Within two hours of its inception, the poison is attached to the blood cells and it creates a cancer in the victim's body. Within a week, the victim is dead." Alfred explained, his voice becoming more and more worried as he read from the information tab.

Bruce took a deep breath and sat up from the bed. Luthor knew exactly what he was doing. This man had the ability to become more dangerous than the Joker or that idiot Pennyworth. They were geniuses in their own ways but Luthor was different in one way. He had money. With money, he could meet most, if not all of his goals.

"Okay, and what's the cure?" Bruce asked.

Alfred's breath crumpled the audio for a moment.

"Alfred..."

"Sir..."

Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head.

"There is no cure, is there?"

"No, sir." Alfred struggled to say.

* * *

It was Bruce's last day in Metropolis and he had to make it count. He made sure that Clark Kent's address was still in his phone and put his hat on. It was an old man fedora that looked faded and worn. He also adjusted the fake prosthetic nose in the mirror and gave a small scoff at the man in the reflection. With the hazel eye contacts, curly brown hair wig, and fake nose, Bruce looked like a middle-aged man who had a rough day. Just as he adjusted the nose straight, a man walked into the bathroom and Bruce put the tissue in his left hand up to his nose and pretended to blow.

"Ugh, that's a biggun." he said to himself in a thick country accent.

He could feel the disgust off the man in the urinal beside him.

"My sinuses are cleared. Huh huh huh!" Bruce laughed as he threw the tissue in the trash can and left the Anderson Hotel.

He checked his phone and walked in a crippled way as he made his way to Kent's apartment building. He followed the GPS for six more blocks until he was in the front of the Metropolis Complex. He knew that Kent's apartment was sixteen floors up on the left side with a patio. He went around the other side of the building inside a dark alley. The sun was barely shining through the darkness and Bruce had to squint to see the patio. It was the only patio in reach that he could get access to without being see by the people on the streets. He would have to jump six patios and slowly reach the other side of the building before he got to Kent's apartment. This was going to be risky. He couldn't bring the Batsuit because it would be obvious that Bruce Wayne was the Batman, so that meant he couldn't use his cape to save him from falling. This was a true life-and-death situation.

_Hell,_ Bruce thought to himself.

_I've been in my share of life-and-death situations. This'll be a piece of cake._

He pulled out the grapnel-gun in his jacket pocket and flipped the sights up on the barrel. He readied the hook and opened the middle chamber, making sure the high-strength tether was ready to launch. He closed his left eye and took a deep breath before pressing the trigger. The gun fired and a burst of gas shot out from the sights chamber and the hook flew over one hundred feet in the air and the hook flew between two sets of railing before the hook extended and stuck itself between the railing. Bruce felt the tether tighten up and he quickly ran up to the wall and jumped as high as he could. He pressed a button on the bottom of the grapnel gun and a holding mechanism flipped out and Bruce attached it to his right arm.

Quickly, he walked up the wall and barely even struggled due to his athletic physique. He was three floors up before he jumped off the wall and pressed a button inside the holding mechanism and he shot up twenty feet in three seconds. He swiftly avoided a patio as it swung past him at fifteen MPH. He wiped sweat from his forehead and kept the wig on his head before it blew off. Bruce saw the flecks of makeup that coated his freckles start to blow away and he shook his head as he reached the sixteenth floor. He braced himself and pressed the button hard, zooming up beyond the railing and doing a front-flip over it, slamming his boots against the floor. He nearly sprained his wrist as the tether became taut and it wrapped up completely inside the grapnel gun. He let out a breath of relief and released the holding mechanism with the flip of his wrist. He scratched his hair through his wig and pressed a button on the hook, watching the three hooks collapse in on themselves and form a heavy metal cylinder. He placed it in his front left jacket pocket and prepared for the circus act that was about to unfold.

He heard a door shut inside the glass patio door and cursed to himself quietly. Bruce jumped on the railing silent as could be and eyed the patio floor above, grabbing it with both hands and hoisting himself up. As he put his legs against the floor above him, the curtain swung backward and the glass door opened sideways. The owner looked at the railing and looked below her to see if she could spot the source of the noise. She heard a scratching sound above her and looked up, only to see her neighbor's deck floor.

Bruce finally breathed again once he heard the door shut and looked over the edge of the patio on the seventeenth floor. He quickly stood up and stretched his legs before attempting his descent. He climbed down from the railing and hung onto it with all his strength. Even though he was 6'2, Bruce was still inches from putting his feet against the railing of the sixteenth floor's patio. He quickly let go and grabbed hold of the patio one over, nearly slipping off the railing. His heart didn't even skip and he jumped over the patio beside the woman's. He cracked his neck quickly and prepared his hands for the next jump. He got a running start on the patio deck that was a standard ten feet across and ducked his head down , barely missing the deck above. He bent his knees as he landed and slammed his hands against the railing. He saw the ledge two feet below him and estimated it was two inches long. Just enough to stick his toes against. This was going to be close. But if anyone could do it; it was Bruce.

Bruce leaned over the patio and placed his right foot on the ledge with the rest of his body on the edge of the deck. He pushed his whole body over the edge and held onto the brick with all he could grasp. Slowly, he walked across the ledge, taking three steps at a time until he was completely free of any support. He held onto the edges of the brick with all the strength his fingertips could handle and grunted as he turned the corner, blindly waving his foot around until it hit the ledge on the other side. He quickly scooted over and slipped off the ledge when his left foot turned too quickly and he began to fall until he was able to grasp the railing of Kent's patio. He pulled himself up with all his might and swung one leg over the side until he gained his footing. He flipped over the railing and fell silently. He was on Kent's patio. Mission accomplished.

Kent's schedule ran from 8 to 8. It was 4:28 p.m. and Bruce knew his lunch break was around 2:00 p.m. But God knows when the Superman's schedule was. Bruce opened the glass door and raised an eyebrow at the fact that it wasn't locked. Bruce closed it behind him and looked around, trying to get a sense of the apartment. It was nice, clean, smelled of laundry and fabric softener. He saw the purse of a woman and was almost surprised that the nerdy Clark Kent had a girlfriend, unless the Man of Steel was a cross-dresser. Bruce gave a slight smirk at the thought and continued his search of the place. He started in the kitchen, seeing if the man actually ate human food. He opened the fridge with the sleeve of his jacket and saw that it was stocked-full of Earth foods and drinks. At least they looked human. He withdrew his syringes from his right pocket and opened the milk carton top, filling the syringe until it was a third full. He took out a plastic vial and injected the milk into it. He flipped out his small electric saw and cut off a long piece of cheese and ham. He folded them carefully into another small vial and placed both inside his pocket along with the saw and the syringe.

"There's got to be something different about you." Bruce said quietly to himself.

He closed the fridge door and moved on to the living room. He grew impatient after five minutes of failure and moved onto the bedroom. He immediately looked in the closet and starting searching for the suit. He felt a little ridiculous trying to find a costumed hero's costume but knew it had to be somewhere. He started searching the vents and unscrewed the first one beside the bedside table. He looked deep inside the vent and flipped out the saw again, clicking on the flashlight on the other side. He saw nothing but dust particles and felt nothing but cold wind blasting his face. He slammed the wall in anger and screwed the vent back on quickly in frustration. He stood up and rolled his eyes. For an alien living on Earth, Kent was pretty damn normal. He was smart.

Bruce looked over at the closet once more and eyed the vent behind the cabinet where he kept his shirts. Bruce scooted it over slowly and looked at the vent. He clicked the flashlight button again and looked inside it without unscrewing the front. He eyed something four feet away. It was a box. Looked heavy and important. He felt that the air current was different from the one in the bedroom. He unscrewed the vent's front and got on his stomach, seeing the box in greater detail. With steady hands, he grabbed the box and pulled it out. The lead had made it very cool and the lock needed a key. Bruce put the flashlight in his mouth and looked around for a bobby pin. He ran across the hallway and darted to the left, is heads skimming against the counter. He looked inside the purse carefully and searched it for a bobby pin. He scanned his fingers inside a pocket and picked up a pen. He positioned the purse exactly the way it was on the counter and ran back to the bedroom.

He quickly assembled the pen and grabbed the spring, straightening it out all the way and sticking it inside the lock. He winced as he felt the spring hit the chamber and heard the click after a few twists and turns. He watched the box open and gave a strange glance at the contents inside. He quickly stood up and backed away from the strange object inside. It was dark green and softened on the edges. He began to panic and shut the box quickly with his foot.

_I never thought to bring a Geiger counter. God. He's an alien. You should've at least considered the possibility that something in his possession could be radioactive or poisonous to humans. That was stupid. It's a lead box! What else could he be trying to hide in there?_

Bruce took a second to collect himself and think through the situation. If the element inside was so dangerous, why keep it in his own apartment? Lead was able to protect against radioactivity but what if the element wasn't radioactive? But then, a thought hit his head. He was already dying. There was no cure for the Styno plant until he could begin trying to figure out an antidote. He would just keep it in the small box and study it safely in the cave...Batcave now. Bruce took the box and placed it inside his pats pocket, the bulging object easily seen as it stuck out from his pocket.

He rescrewed the vent and prepared his way out of the apartment. He couldn't find the suit but hey, he had more than enough to study from. He prepared to exit before he heard the sound of feet hit the patio. Bruce froze and heard the glass door slide open. He ran behind the couch and sat on his knees as the figure entered. Through the shadow of the sun shining past the deck, he saw a cape flapping in the wind. His heart skipped and he tried to create a possible scenario in his mind. All ended with him in deep trouble.

Actually, deep shit was a better phrase.


	14. Shiny Rock

***I would like this note to briefly explain who the characters would look like in this universe.**

**Bruce would look like Joe Manganiello from the TV show, True Blood. No, I'm a 16 year-old guy but he was on a rumored list for Batman actors. Just Google him with short hair.**

**Clark would look just like Henry Cavill. No need to change perfection.**

**Lois would be Kate Beckinsale from the Underworld series.**

**Lex Luthor would be Mark Strong from Sherlock Holmes.**

**Alfred would be Michael Caine. Once again. Don't change perfection. **

**And finally, the Joker would have Heath Ledger's voice with the body of Mark Hamill's cartoon version. ****Oh yeah, the Clown Prince of Crime is a BIG part of the story.**

**Sorry if these notes are getting annoying but they are only to help you understand the characters better and be better immersed in the JUSTICE UNIVERSE. For all of you reading and waiting for more DARK KNIGHT: FROM THE SHADOWS and AQUAMAN: THE COMSTOCK PROBLEM, don't worry, they are coming. I'm going to finish this story first and then fully be focused on the Batman series and the stand-alone adventures. I just wanted to show you all I am dedicated to showing everyone my vision of the DC Universe.**

* * *

Clark sensed something as soon as he landed to receive his lunch. His break ran late today after Perry made him work his butt off on a story about the recent oil spill. The Aquaman myth was making him wonder if more like him were out there. Anything was possible. Part of him wanted there to be others. But then, the others could be like Zod; and that was the last type of people he needed more of.

He shut the door behind him and looked around his empty apartment. He yawned slightly and walked over to his kitchen as he put his dress pants and shoes back on over the alien material. He grabbed the paper bag that contained four ham and cheese sandwiches and a cup of Greek yogurt. Lois and her health plans. Clark didn't even explain to her that he couldn't get constipated. Before he could chuckle, he felt footsteps in the living room. He quickly turned around and saw a dark figure dart behind the couch. He used X-ray vision to see through the couch and saw an old man slanted like an Olympic runner. His hair was curly and his nose was fat. Clark knew that the man knew he was looking straight at him. Before the old man could stand, Clark ran over the couch and grabbed the man by the hair, ripping it completely off. The man didn't even scream. Clark looked at the hair, expecting blood and skin, instead seeing netting inside and feeling the stiffness of the fake hair. Clark looked back and was met with a punch to the nose.

The man groaned in slight pain and Clark blocked his next punch, grabbing his fist and pulling him towards him. The man clapped his hands against Clark's ears and Clark dropped him. He was shocked at the amount of pain caused by an ordinary human. He shook his head and through the ringing in his ears heard the buzzing of a saw running. He felt the fast-moving blade hit his skin and immediately fly off its axle. He heard the man curse loudly and put the damaged tool in his pocket. Clark's skin was almost indestructible. No bullet had ever pierced his skin, no knife had ever punctured, and even explosives didn't make an effect.

Clark looked at the man and attempted to grab him again. he swiftly dodged his grasp. The man came at Clark with fierce blows across his ribs and chest that made him flinch a little. This man knew had to fight. And his blows were strong. Either this man had powers comparable to his own...or the old coot was a stubborn bastard.

* * *

Bruce gave the Superman all he had. He punched and kicked with everything he had. He was getting tired. His skin was like metal. The next karate kick he threw, Superman caught it and tossed him halfway across the room. Bruce's feet hit the wall as he flew and pushed himself off before he could collide painfully. Bruce did a back flip and landed on the floor, nimble as a ninja warrior. Bruce pulled out the box containing the weird green element shard and held the box in front of Superman as he ran towards him. Superman stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands in front of him, like he was cowering from it.

"Okay, mister. Put that down." Superman stammered.

"Why should I? What's is this?" Bruce growled.

Superman shook his head and puckered his lips. Before Bruce could wonder what he was doing, Superman blew an ice cold breath at him and Bruce was pushed back, his feet barely keeping him standing. Bruce looked at the Man of Steel with one eye and shook his head.

"You just have powers out the ass, don't you?" Bruce laughed before unlocking the lead box with the spring still stuck in the lock.

"Stop!" Superman yelled.

When the box opened, Bruce pulled out the shard and held it in front of Superman. Immediately, he began to shake uncontrollably and fell to his knees. Bruce looked back at the shard and inched closer to the injured alien. As it came closer to his body, Superman grunted in pain and rolled on the ground. Bruce backed up ten feet away from him and Superman looked up at Bruce with a clearer complexion and better posture as he stood up.

"Ugh! Please...lis...listen to me. That shard is very dangerous! It can kill me. I don't know wh...why you are here but I will die if it is near me! Please!" Superman yelled through painful breaths as he crawled on the carpet.

"Tell me what it does!" Bruce demanded.

"It emits some sort of radiation only susceptible to me and my kind. It comes from my home planet!" Superman replied, almost gagging as he leaned against the couch.

_This is amazing. One piece of shiny rock can bring the most powerful alien to his knees._ Bruce thought to himself.

* * *

This idiot was going to kill Clark just because he thought it was funny. Was this how it was going to end? Not by Luthor trying something? Another Kryptonian desperate to destroy the Earth? Nope. Some hobo with skills who found the most dangerous weapon on the planet and decided to test it out. This was great. All he wanted was lunch.

* * *

Bruce looked at the rock shard again and put it back in the box. Immediately, Kent regained his footing and stumbled close toward Bruce. He dodged his tackle and Kent flew into the kitchen counter. Bruce turned around and noticed a cut across his forehead. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

_Hm. This rock makes him temporarily human. Excellent._

Bruce grabbed Kent around his neck and threw him into the ground. Bruce laughed slightly and prepared to draw blood from him. He fingered his pocket and grabbed another syringe, sticking it in his neck and filling it up completely. Kent groaned in pain and Bruce punched him hard in the face.

"I would suggest not getting to cocky. Okay?" he said.

Kent's fists tightened and his knuckles cracked as Bruce placed the syringe back in his pocket. He gave Bruce an uppercut and he flew into the glass door, cracking the glass and knocking the wind out of Bruce. He growled and punched Kent in the gut hard, making him growl back and rip the fake nose off his face, swooshing powder into the air with it. Kent looked at Bruce with wide eyes and Bruce knew what he was thinking.

* * *

"Bruce Wayne?" Clark asked.

Bruce gave him a scowl and pulled out the Kryptonite shard once again, making Clark feel sick all over. Clark stumbled backward and busted through the cracked glass pane, hitting the railing hard. Bruce held it up to Clark's neck and drops of sweat covered his eyes. Clark tried to grab Bruce's hand but instead kicked him with all his might, making him fly into the couch and land on the pillow. The momentum of the kick made Clark fall backward and begin to fall over the railing.

"No!" Clark managed to say before he toppled over the edge.

He saw the city streets below him and shook his head, trying his best to fly. He hated feeling human. Now, his last moments would be felt as a human and all because of that playboy, Bruce Wayne. As he fell six stories, he felt a heavy and sharp rope wrap around his right leg. He whipped suddenly and pulled his leg out of place. He looked up and saw the face of his new enemy over the side with a rope gun in his hands.

* * *

Bruce pulled upwards with all his might and tried his best to pull up Kent. He felt his muscles straining and knew his face was red. He pressed the button and the holding mechanism flipped out. Bruce was barely able to put it around his hand before the weight became too much for one hand.

"Just go limp!" Bruce yelled.

He shook his head at the absurdness of the situation and was worried if people would see the unusual scene. Both of their identities would be compromised if something happened. This was going to be rough.

Bruce pushed the repel button and used his other hand to help lift Kent up. Bruce saw he was thirteen floors up before Clark shot up and hovered above him, breaking off the tether and shaking his head at his ripped pants. Before Clark could charge at him, Bruce grabbed the shard and Clark dropped, only saved by Bruce's grasp as he pulled him onto the patio and dragged him indoors.

"I saved your life when I had the chance to kill you. Just let me be or you'll pay the consequences." Bruce whispered in his ear.

As Clark looked up at Bruce before he delivered a knockout blow to the jaw.


	15. Suppressant

On the flight back out of Metropolis, Bruce rubbed his sore arms and looked at the box in his briefcase beside him. He locked the privacy door in the cabin and opened the box, seeing the alien rock shining through the sun from the window. Bruce put his index finger to his chin and looked at the shard as he held it. It was heavy in density, pretty in color, and had a texture unlike any rock on Earth. Kent had said the rock came from his home planet.

Bruce began to think about Kent and his alien self. He most likely ate human food and drank human beverages, his body looked identical to humans, and he acted just like one. Were the aliens of his origin the ancestors of humans...or were humans somehow the ancestors of the aliens? Aliens were something Bruce had never been open to discussing until General Zod announced that he and "Kal-El" were from another galaxy. Honestly, Bruce was only a man of science and only science. God had never interested Bruce and that had troubled Alfred. Alfred knew there was someone out there and Bruce refused to believe that a God would kill his parents and force him to become an illegal protector of Gotham. With aliens in existence, God was all but irrelevant.

Bruce waited for three long hours until the plane landed in Gotham. Bruce prepared his cane and stuck the lead box inside his pants pocket. He winced with every step and greeted his driver with a respectful nod. After the car was halfway to Wayne Manor, Bruce's phone rang and Alfred answered.

"Yes. What is it?" Bruce asked.

"I've researched the Styno plant and its properties." Alfred replied.

"You have any more information?"

"Yes, sir. The Styno plant is very rare. Only two plants have been found within the last ten years. Only one plant and roots grows in a selected area. The Amazon is the only place on Earth it can grow and the temperature must stay the same for the plant to flourish. Luthor must've had lots of money to spend on his hunt. The plant is poisonous to the touch and it has to be deflowered underwater with huge safety measures and precautions." Alfred said.

"He's gone through an awful lot for that particular plant. He wanted to make sure my death would seem accidental." Bruce said.

"I want you to look up and see if any of Lex's partners or _close friends ha_ve died under mysterious circumstances. Even something with an explanation. Everyone who has died has a possible connection to him." Bruce explained.

"Yes, sir." Alfred said before Bruce hung up the phone.

Bruce slammed his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, worrying about the plant toxin coursing through his body, the cancer waiting to kill him.

* * *

"Clark! Clark!"

As he opened his eyes, Clark saw Lois above him as she sat him on the couch. he saw blood on his right hand and shook his head as he recovered.

"What happened?" Lois asked him.

"Uh...it's a long story. One that...actually confuses me to the point of insanity." Clark replied.

"What does that even mean?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I can see clearly again." Clark said.

Lois shook her head and grabbed a bottle of water. She had gotten worried about Clark after he was two hours late after his lunch break. She knew he had run off to fly around the city to see anything new but he was very late. And Clark was always on time. She quickly headed to their apartment and came in to see the glass door shattered, a crack in the hallway wall, and Clark unconscious on the floor.

"Are you good now?" Lois asked after he drank a few swigs of water.

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what happened in here?" Lois asked.

"Bruce Wayne broke in here dressed as a homeless man and found the Kryptonite I had stored in the closet. He kicked the crap out of me and stole the Kryptonite. But he saved me. I don't know why." Clark said.

"Bruce Wayne? The billionaire? What is Kryptonite?" Lois asked in a confused voice.

"Kryptonite is the material that mostly made up my home planet. After it exploded, fragments scattered across the universe and the entire solar system in my home galaxy was completely obliterated in a supernova explosion. Pieces were inside my craft that brought me to my Earth parents' farm. I found some of this rock in the suit Eric Campbell wore. I knew lead was the one thing that blocks my powers so I was able to have my friend, Don, the bellhop to put it in this box so the rock couldn't hurt me or be used against me." Clark began.

"And all of this just slipped your mind? I'm your girlfriend, Clark! More than that; I'm Superman's partner! Did it occur to you that maybe I should know about the Kryptonite?" Lois said, her getting louder with every word.

"I'm sorry, Lois. You didn't need to know." Clark said.

"Excuse me?" Lois responded, the look in her eyes like a killer.

_Whoops. Shouldn't have said that._

* * *

Bruce sat in the cave with a microscope on the desk and the sample of cheese on a slide. Alfred exited the elevator and rolled his eyes as a bit of bat _guano_ dropped from the ceiling. He stepped over it and made a mental note to search for bat litter boxes online. He was carrying a bottle of herbal liquid in a heated metal thermos and leaned over Bruce's shoulder, smelling the sharp cheddar cheese.

"Is that cheese specially made to help with the Styno plant as well or are you just bored?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"No, this is from Clark Kent's fridge. I'm just checking to see if he inputs some sort of alien ingredient so it is suitable for him. But all the dairy elements are there and nothing seems different. The milk was the same." Bruce replied.

"Do you think he adds something to it because he's allergic to Earth food?" Alfred said.

"I'm not sure. On the plane trip back, I was wondering just how different he is from us. He may be an alien but his physiology is nearly if not completely identical to ours. He looks like us, survives like us, and acts like us... but there is one thing that makes him different from us. This." Bruce said, pointing to the lead box.

Bruce slid his chair over to the other side of the desk and opened it, placing his rubber gloves on and showing Alfred the shard. Alfred raised his eyebrow and looked at the shard with keen eyes. Bruce handed him a pair of gloves and he quickly put them on and held it, searching the sides and watching a small, thin piece fall off the shard and on the ground. Bruce eyed it and placed it on the microscope, throwing out the cheese sample in the incinerator chute under the desk.

"It's not harmful to us, is it?" Alfred asked.

"No. But it's like highly irradiated uranium to him. The second he comes in contact with it, it begins to affect him. I'm just using the gloves as a precaution." Bruce replied.

"Thank God for sanitation." Alfred said, watching as Bruce studied the rock under the microscope.

"You have my suppressant?" Bruce asks as he zoomed in on the shard fleck.

"Yes, sir. Right here." Alfred said, sitting the thermos beside the microscope.

Bruce picked it up and unscrewed the top. He walked over to the left side of the metal desk and sat it beside the small vial of bubbling liquid. Alfred followed him to the desk and watched him mix the liquid with the herbal contents of the thermos and shook the closed thermos for thirty seconds. Bruce unscrewed the top again and smelled the mixed liquids while swishing the thermos around. He nodded and drank a third of it. He closed his eyes and kicked his tongue.

"How is it?" Alfred asked.

"Ugh. Not good or bad. At least I'll stay alive." Bruce replied.

"What does it do, exactly?"

"The mixture of the Tigris Lily of the Nile and the herbal ingredients of many different plants helps slow down the amount of cells the Styno plant takes over. It nearly stops clone production of the cancer for three months. That gives me a good and long window to find a cure or create one. That is as long as I drink 12 ounces of this liquid every 24 hours." Bruce said, holding the thermos above his head and taking another long swig.

"And after those three months are up?"

"Well...the suppressant won't work anymore. The Styno cells will have adapted to its effects and push past it. At that point, the cells will be too strong for any cure to work." Bruce continued.

"Hm. Always cutting it close." Alfred said dryly.

* * *

Clark checked the time and it was 7:49 p.m. Clark Kent was sick at home. But Superman had work to do. As he flew through the air and searched Metropolis for any signs of trouble, he began to question why the Prince of Gotham had broken in his apartment. Then, it all became clear. Why would Wayne be in his apartment trying to find Kryptonite, and fight like a karate master? Although he tried to debunk it, all the evidence seemed to show that Bruce Wayne was not who he appeared to be. The Batman was a myth. Wasn't he?

Superman turned around in mid-air and looked to the east. Bruce Wayne wasn't going to have any time to relax and find out his weaknesses. It was time for the two of them to have a chat.

* * *

"I'm going to Wayne Industries, okay? Keep searching all of LexCorp's clients. I need to check our stocks and make sure he hasn't been screwing us over." Bruce said as he left the front door of Wayne Manor.

"I'll be sure to do that, sir." Alfred replied.

"The office closes at 8 and its a twenty-minute drive to the city. Don't expect me until late. I don't need to eat anything." Bruce said as he entered his $400,000 sports car.

Bruce revved the engine and opened the gate by a small remote in his sun visor. He sped out of Wayne Manor at 50 MPH and swerved to the left into the woods of the Palisades. He needed to find out as much as he could about Luthor. He should have paid attention. Luthor was a threat. But only financially. Wayne Enterprises had many enemies but this one was different. Luthor was now a real threat. He wanted the company and he wanted Bruce dead. He was going to have a fight coming. That was for sure.


	16. Ever Heard Of The Joker

***This'll be the last note for a while but this is just so you know what exactly the costumes look like in the JUSTICE UNIVERSE...**

**Superman's costume is identical to the one in Man of Steel and the Fortress of Solitude is the same design as the one in Man of Steel as well. The costume for Batman will change throughout his adventures as he is always improving but Superman's will never change.**

**Batman's costume is a little harder to describe because there are so many versions. The picture on his stories is of the Batman: Arkham video game series. The costume is essentially that same design except the ears are shorter like the ears from The Dark Knight Returns comic book and the suit is entirely black. The gauntlets are like that of the Nolan Batman and the cowl is like a motorcycle helmet, except more durable and stronger. The cape is not the memory fabric featured in Nolan's version but is made like a parachute every glide Batman attempts in. There is no outside underwear and the entire suit is made from a Kevlar like material on the chest and military armor gear everywhere else. The utility belt is very dark yellow and has an unknown number of compartments of all sizes.**

**The Joker's costume is in the gritty style of the Heath Ledger version with the purple trench coat and musty yellow suit but slimmed down to fit this Joker's skinnier physique. He has two hidden pistol mechanisms in each sleeve and has a knife holster with a giant military knife inside it. In the second Batman story, DARK KNIGHT: ONE BIG JOKE, his origin will be fully explained...believe me...it goes further than Ace Chemical. (Please go back and reread the 2nd chapter, Ace Chemical. Its been rewritten and better than before. Don't worry, it's the only chapter that's been re-edited.)**

**Anyhow, let's get back to the moment you've been waiting for...the first epic battle of Batman VS Superman.**

* * *

Superman flew through the sky and shot at super-sonic speed into the dark clouds. He was going to find Wayne and get the Kryptonite before he began hurting others. Wayne must've thought he was so smart by stealing an alien's weakness. The newspaper was right about one thing, Bruce Wayne was an arrogant prick who only cared about himself. And that cane was only a fake injury to try to make people feel sorry for him. God, he hated him. As he spotted the skyline of Gotham about fifty miles away, he dove down to gain more speed.

* * *

Bruce was five miles from the border of Gotham and kept thinking about the alien shard. He began thinking about all the things he could do with the shard. If Kent attempted to come after him, he could cover his batarangs with the rock by crushing them into small bits and layering them with it. The Superman was most definitely a threat now and Bruce would have to watch his back, along with Luthor. He looked around for any cars as he stopped at a stop sign at a back road and impatiently waited as a slow-moving dump truck passed him.

"C'mon..." he said with a groan as he softly hit the steering wheel and put his let his foot off the brake as the truck passed.

"Thank you!" he yelled with a fake smile as the garbage man hanging on the back waved at him.

_Nice people...but they're slow as shi-_

Suddenly, the sports car was hit from underneath and Bruce's head hit the window, cracking it. He tried to see what was happening but couldn't see anything to help his claim. He flew past the trees of the back road and saw the dump truck far off onto the road. He estimated he was seventy-feet in the air. Before he could have a guess, he knew what was happening when he saw the brief glimpse of a red cape. His eyes narrowed and he pressed a button on the right side of his seat. Immediately, he was shot down to the floor at a horizontal angle and he was lowered below the floor as his backup suit was pressed into his body. It wasn't as heavy as his regular suit and didn't include many gadgets in the collapsible utility belt but was made to aid him in emergencies. This would be counted as one. He slid the cowl hood over his face from his back and opened the door, flipping onto the roof. He slid onto the trunk and leaned over the edge, seeing the Man of Steel causually lifting his car into the air.

"Got a permit for this, Kent?" Batman smarted, tossing a flash-bang bomb at Superman's face, making him nearly drop the car.

Superman looked at Batman intently and shot his heat-vision at his forehead, nearly making a hole in the hood cowl. Batman jumped back onto the trunk and slammed against it, feeling the intense heat on his head. As the car tilted forward, Batman tumbled over the edge before slamming his gauntlets into the hood, making him stationary. Superman flipped the car upside-down and held it by the hood, facing Batman.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you, Wayne." Superman yelled in Batman's face.

Batman only growled and let himself hang from the roof. Superman saw it in his eyes. This man had no fear. He wasn't afraid of falling from 150 feet. His only objective was taking down Superman. He swung the car in a clockwise direction, trying to intimidate the Dark Knight to no avail. He stopped spinning and saw that the Batman had stabbed both of his spike-like sidearm weapons into the hood of the car.

"Unlike you...I have no weaknesses. It's funny when being human is your greatest advantage!" Batman said.

Superman gave a scowl and aggressively flipped the car back over in the air, throwing Batman into the hood hard. He released the spikes from the car and stood up, showing perfect balance and posture.

_He was definitely trained. He's smart though. No one would ever think of the playboy as a vigilante. He totally fooled me. Even Lois never thought about it. Wayne's good._

* * *

Batman straightened his hood up and with slick percision, pulled three small batarangs from his belt's back left pouch and waited for the right moment. When Superman showed his torso, Batman threw all three batrangs into his chest in a straight line. They sounded like a metal wall had collided with them and Batman raised an eyebrow inside the mask.

"Was that an attempt to stop me?" Superman laughed.

"Hm. No." Batman said in a mocking tone.

"Just seeing how strong you really were."

Superman cracked his neck and ready to hear the truth from Batman.

"Give me the Kryptonite. That's all I want." Superman said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Batman replied.

Superman turned his head, giving Batman a serious look.

"I don't think you understand. You're in a costume dressed as a bat for God's sake."

"Oh, I understand completely." Batman laughed, walking around on the hood, getting closer to Superman. He knew this was about to get really ugly. _Better get as close to him as possible._.. he thought to himself.

"Listen," Superman said, pausing for a moment.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Batman turned his head in a sinister way and growled before sprinting at Superman and punching him as hard as he could. Superman flew backwards and let go of the damaged sports car, nearly making Batman lose his balance before leaping off the falling car, grabbing hold of Superman's cape. Despite his attempts to throw him off, Batman held on with a death grip and pulled a high-powered mini taser from his belt, thrusting it into Superman's left leg with all his strength. The volts of electricity shot through him with a brief jolt of pain and Superman flew off at super-sonic speed, into Gotham City. As his cape stretched and Batman held on, gritting his teeth along the flight, Batman crashed into the windows of an international bank office skyscraper, glass showering him and slicing through his backup cape.

Superman lost control of his flight and blasted through a gas station along the suburban neighborhood of Northern Bank. Batman nearly lost his grip as bags of potato chips and cans of soda exploded onto his body and he was nearly knocked out by the wall as they busted through the other side. Batman shook the pain away and hopped onto Superman's shoulder as he grabbed him by the neck and made him steer into a crowded street filled with traffic and civilians. While Superman collided into the ground, Batman used the grapnel gun to attach the hook to a gargoyle on the building above. He swung down and left the tether there for later use. He glided to the ground at Superman's feet and laughed.

* * *

"For an alien, you're pretty easy to fight." Superman heard Batman say.

Superman looked up at Batman and saw that he enjoyed being superior to him. Even though he wasn't the spoiled playboy everyone thought, one thing about Wayne was constant: he was a dick.

"Really?" Superman said with a gravelly voice.

He grabbed hold of Batman's right leg with super-fast speed and tossed him into a nearby car before he could react. Glass slammed against his back and as he got up, the car door was dented. People nearby began screaming and running away.

"Is that Superman?"

"Why is he in Gotham?"

"Did he just kill Batman? Holy crap!"

"The Batman is real!"

Superman stood up and whistled extremely loud, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone. I'm only here to deal with an issue. The Batman is-." he began before he was hit with another flash-bang.

"What the-?" he said, turning in Batman's direction and seeing that he was gone.

He used his X-ray vision as his vision cleared and looked around, Batman not in sight. He flew twenty-feet in the air and still couldn't see him. He heard the faint noise of a metallic click and turned around, feeling the high-powered punch of a metal three-way hook flying into his face. The hook stuck into the brick wall behind him and he saw the faint figure of Batman zooming through the air, coming straight for him.

* * *

Batman flew on the tether and attempted to kick Superman's chest before he caught the leg, tossing him into the water tower above. Water started leaking from the ripped metal and Batman nearly fell off the roof. He grabbed it with his left gauntlet and hoisted himself up before Superman flew toward him. As Superman tried to punch him, he did a backflip over the water tower's wooden stand and his fist blew straight through it. The tower began to shake from the lack of support and Superman noticed before being punched in the face again.

"Look!" he yelled at Batman, pointing to the tower that broke its two front stands.

It began to topple over and Batman did his best to hold it up.

A large burst of water hit the windshield of a car and it collided into a shopping center window, injuring three people on the street. Batman and Superman both knew the people would drown or being seriously injured if the rest of the water hit them, not to mention the flood damage. They knew what they had to do.

"Hey!" he said to Superman.

"This doesn't change anything."

Superman nodded and hovered to the front of the tower as the top busted out. He used his heat vision to vaporize most of the water while Batman struggled to keep the metal tower level. As the pain in Superman's eyes increased, he evaporated all of the water and Batman let go of the tower rolling out of the way as it fell. He took a deep breath and saw that Superman was helping the people below the street. He had a five second window and he took it, sprinting off the roof and gliding to the alley below. He bent his knees as he landed and did a barrel roll into the wall. He waited for a moment and caught his breath. He grabbed inside his pocket and pulled out the small shard of alien rock and crushed it up inside his hand. He pulled out the mini-syringe in his belt used for emergency adrenaline shots and stuck the rock dust inside the chamber.

_I wonder how much he can__ take_. Batman said to himself.

As he put the syringe back in his belt pouch, he saw Superman hovering in the light of the moon. He prepared for the next round with closed fists and waited for the pain to hit. Superman flew towards him and Batman flicked his nose, making Superman grabbed his throat and toss him upwards and land on the roof of the apartment building. He groaned in pain and cracked his neck. Before Superman flew up, Batman heard the screeching of wheels and laughter below to his left. He stood up and ran to the edge of the building. He saw machine gun fire and a rocket fly from two giant Humvees...painted green and purple.

"Oh no." Batman said sharply.

Superman jumped onto the roof and grabbed Batman's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"You ever heard of the Joker?"


	17. Planning and Organization

"When's this going down, Lex?" asked Floyd Lawton as he leaned back in his chair at the meeting table.

"Yeah, you made me travel 400 miles from Texas and promised my money. Where is it?" asked Slade Wilson as he spun his six knives in between the fingers in his left hand.

"Slade, my friend, you'll get your money, I promise. And Mr. Lawton, please be patient." Lex responded, sitting in the main seat and flipping the laptop around to the two men.

"Now, I've brought you two men together because you are the best at what you do." he continued.

"The best sharpshooter and long-distance shot in the world." he said, pointing to Floyd.

"And the best assassin known to man." he continued, pointing to Slade.

Slade acknowledged him with a nod of his head.

Floyd Lawton and Slade Wilson had both been contacted by Lex three hours before, promising big money and the opportunity of a lifetime. Lex wanted Floyd to kill Bruce Wayne in his mansion and make it look like the butler murdered him. He would then stage a fake suicide for the butler and make it look as if the man truly lost his mind. Slade however, was going to lead a mercenary team to hunt down the Superman and stop him with the sonic weapons his company developed. The plan seemed foolproof and they would each get 2 million for their jobs. It might not be easy, but the money was worth it.

"You have a plane to catch, Mr. Lawton. It takes off at 9:35. The supplies you need and your sniper suit are already packed inside." Lex said with a wave as Floyd got up from the office and high-fived Slade.

"So, what about me?" Slade asked, sitting up in the chair and looking at the laptop.

It showed a birds-eye view of the city and showed the different locations of Superman's _heroic_ actions. There were over six hundred and the map had been updated two weeks before. Slade saw that most of the actions seemed to be centered around the Daily Planet. Probably because of the rumored encounter between him and the hot reporter, Lois Lane. Wouldn't it be a letdown if the secret identity of Superman worked at the Daily Planet? Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. He was probably a janitor or something.

"What I'm planning to do is send you out with a helicopter squad that disguised as the MPD. You'll be free to do whatever you need to do. Just please, no property damage." Lex said.

"I understand. But everyone out here loves him..." Slade said, spreading his arms out to the window.

"The police just can't go out and start shooting him up. Most people love him."

"Don't worry. All that's going to change. I'm a businessman. I'm all about planning and organization. Just be ready when I say." Lex replied, straightening his tie in the reflection of the glass meeting table.

"Fine. But let's get one thing straight, okay. You are not my boss." Slade said, standing eye-to-eye with Lex.

Lex smiled and patted Slade's shoulders, giving him a mocking nod.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Lex with anger. Before he could say something else, Lex's female assistant rushed inside and turned on his T.V. Before he could ask what was going on, she flipped to the GCN news channel. It showed Jack Ryder reporting on the event at hand. The caption read: Superman VS Batman in Gotham?

Slade and Lex looked at each other and listened to the news report.

Jack Ryder pushed the glasses to his head and continued reading from the teleprompter in front of him.

"It seems that Batman and the Superman are fighting in the streets of Gotham! I don't even know how to describe what it looks like. They are exchanging blows and Oh my God, the water tower's falling over." Jack said, taking his eyes off the teleprompter and looking at the news footage from the news helicopter.

Lex looked at the floor and Slade patted his shoulders in the same way he had patted his.

"Looks like Batman doing my job." he said with a laugh, taking an apple from the bowl on the table and sitting in his chair, his boots on the glass.


	18. Miss Me

***The Clowns are the goons and official henchmen of the Joker. Whenever they are mentioned, they always wear hoodies, trenchcoats, and leather jackets of all different colors. Most of the time, they were body armor and have either disturbing clown makeup or Halloween clown masks identical to the ones in The Dark Knight and the PS3 game, Payday: The Heist.**

* * *

Batman and Superman hit the ground at the same time and made the two Humvees stop in front of them. Batman tossed three smoke bombs and ran at the Humvee on the right, busting through the window with little effort and grabbing the driver. He tossed him out and the passenger. He jumped off the hood and grabbed the passenger by the collar.

"How did the Joker get out?" he screamed into the Clown's ear with his trademark gravelly voice.

"Ha-ha! Boss has his ways, I guess!" the thug laughed fearfully.

Superman flew up to the driver as he tried to run to the second Humvee and smirked as he picked him up.

"What are you doing here, Supes?" the driver asked.

"Merry Christmas." Superman replied, dropping him onto the second Humvee's hood.

"Hey!" Batman yelled to Superman.

Superman turned in Batman's direction and dropped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping you, Wayne. This isn't personal. I'm helping you keep these idiots in the slammer. Stop being so arrogant." Superman replied.

"I didn't ask for your help." Batman growled as the men from the second Humvee loaded up a giant mounted machine gun.

"Even with that thing?"

"Fine!" Batman yelled over the roar of bullets that barely missed the duo.

Batman was about to attack the Humvee before he heard police sirens that were slightly distorted and saw five squad cars behind him on the street, the police car leading the charge was covered in bullet holes and blood. Batman was half revileved until he saw the dark green hair and the giant red smile outside the window. He gave a scowl and turned to Superman as machine gun bullets bounced off his chest and arms.

"I've got it! I hope you can handle them!" Superman said in a mocking way to make Batman mad.

He shook his head and searched his utility belt for anything that might help. He felt the glue bombs and threw all of them at the fast-moving squad cars. The car next to the Joker's was caught in the glue explosion and the left rear tire ripped completely off from the strength of the glue. The squad car flipped over twice and Batman flipped over it, colliding into the empty Joker Humvee.

"Miss me?" the Joker laughed as he jumped from the squad car and wiped the blood from his white gloves.

"You think I should to purple gloves for a _snazzier_ look? I'm not feeling the white that much..." Joker said, acting like a pre-teen girl at a clothing store.

Batman ran towards him and dodged gunfire from Joker's two pistol sleeves, bullets flying past him and landing inside the machine-gun Humvee. Batman tossed a batarang at him and it shot into Joker's left shoulder, barely making feel any pain due to the acid bath he had taken months ago. It nearly cut off all his nerves and their connection to his brain. It made the Joker a hard opponent; mentally and physically.

Superman looked back and was shocked at the Joker and his very presence. He had seen the news coverage when the Joker first emerged and had seen many mug shots and prison videos at Arkham Asylum. But when he finally saw him in front of him, it was a completely different shivering experience. A Clown ran at Superman and he tore his hunting rifle apart. The Clown pulled out a small switch blade and tried to cut Superman, only watching his blade become dull in front of his eyes. As he looked at Superman with worried eyes, Superman gave a smirk.

The Clown's limp body flew past the Joker and Batman as they traded punches and deflected each other's kicks. The Joker shot at Batman and he barrel-rolled from the bullets and tossed a smoke bomb, it flying past the Joker and clouding the view of the fifteen Clowns from the other squad cars. They shot at Superman as he tore the machine gun off the Humvee and blew his cold breath on the Clown, making him receive painful, cold windburn on his hands. Batman dodged the giant knife drawn from the Joker's leg holster and ran toward the shooting men, engaging five of them as they tried their best to take the Dark Knight down. They punched him in the face and tried to pull off his cowl before he elbowed a Clown in the chin and executed a tiger punch to the throat. He dodged a melee attack from a Clown's pistol and grabbed his hand, bending it backwards and breaking his wrist. Batman watched as Superman melted the magazines of three Clowns' SMGs, making it jam, one of the rounds exploding, damaging the thug's hand.

"Look out, Bats!" Joker yelled, swinging a baseball bat and hitting him in the back, knocking him to the floor.

Joker swung again but Batman caught it, taking it from Joker and slamming the butt of it into a Clown's gut, making him fall over in pain. Batman punched the Joker in the thigh and made him stumble backwards, onto a discarded SMG. He picked it up and fired, the bullets slicing the thin plate of armor on his sidearm and making blood drip from the nearly painless wound. A Clown shouted out loud and made the others panic as the Joker relentlessly beat Batman up and Superman was busy trying to melt all of the thugs' weapons.

"Cops! Grab your guns, boys!"

The GCPD showed up in front of the epic fight and with seven squad cars, opened fire on all figures in sight. Batman watched as a Clown got shot in the chest in front of him, blood bursting from his wound and spraying his cowl. He covered more blood with his cape and uppercutted Joker, making him slam into the road. Bullets flew past him and he took down two Clowns and watched one of the female officers get shot in the leg, falling back against the car door. Batman noticed that she would be dead as her partner was concentrated on the shooting henchmen.

"Clark!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. and nodded as Superman led the injured officer to safety.

Superman looked at Batman and he pointed to the wounded woman. He nodded and ignored the bullet that hit his cheek. He flew high above the scene of the shooting and dropped in front of the woman, absorbing the gunfire and picking the girl up. Batman smiled but it quickly faded away when he saw Joker fire a rocket launcher from the empty Humvee.

"No!" he yelled, nearly touching the missile as it soared through the crowd.

He tossed the rest of his batarangs and threw them with all his strength. The police panicked and screamed in fear as the rocket was heading for them. Superman closed his eyes and saw orange through the blackness of his eyelids. The rocket exploded safely in front of them and he saw Batman on the ground, his arm in a throwing position and smiled. Batman gave a small smirk as Superman jumped behind the squad cars and carried the officer to Detective Gordon who was firing behind his car with Bullock.

"Thanks...Superman." Gordon said with surprise.

"Actually..." Superman began, seeing Batman fighting bravely against the armed thugs.

"It was Batman's idea. You need to thank him."

Even though he was ungrateful and seemed selfish, Wayne was trying to do good. Superman even saw a little bit of himself in Bruce. But_ just_ a little bit_._

Batman avoided the blade as it got close to his suit. He tackled the Joker and tried to take it from him, only to be dragged off by another Clown who started slamming his machine gun's butt into his legs. Batman growled in pain and sliced the man's forearm with the gauntlets, punching him twice and headbutting him hard. He stumbled back and remembered that the cowl was near as good at protecting his head as the real suit. He shook off the pain and avoided the bullets coming from both side of the road.

"Stop aiming for the Batman! Believe me, he's on our side!" Gordon yelled to the cops as they shook their heads and ignored him.

Harvey Bullock saw his attempt and ran up to him after tying a tourniquet around the female officer's wound.

"Listen to me! He's a good guy, dammit!" Gordon yelled again over the gunfire as a helicopter flew in from the right.

"Jim!" Harvey yelled, trying to get Gordon's attention.

"Jim, its no use!" Harvey said again, holding Gordon back.

"They're killing the man who's helping us!"

"I know. And listen, I believe you. But these guys are ignorant. They'll never learn. I'm sorry." Harvey said as he led Gordon back over to their car with the officer.

Superman flew inside the scene and knocked out two men with soft punches, crushing their weapons and tossing them into the road below. A Clown tried to punch Superman's back and he screamed in pain as his knuckles were broke and he was knocked out by Batman's incoming punch to the jaw, knocking him out. Batman and Superman stood back to back, fighting off against the Clown's attacks and using teamwork to take the rest of them down. Batman grabbed a Clown's arm and threw him over his head, being kicked by Superman and tossed into two others. The Joker fired every one of his bullets at the duo and Superman blocked every bullet, grabbing the Joker by his neck and throwing him in Batman's direction, being immediately knocked out by a hard and brutal punch to the cheek.

The rest of the men saw their leader was down and surrendered, falling to their knees and holding their hands up. Batman and Superman took deep breaths and looked at each other in victory before Batman realized he was beginning to like having a teammate. The police tried to arrest Batman by aiming their weapons and Superman realized that he was going to make a quick getaway as he reached silently into his belt. Superman held his hand out and stood in front of Batman, much to his annoyance.

"Okay everyone..." Superman said, giving his best and friendly smile.

The police slowly lowered their weapons and Gordon just rolled his eyes at the ignorance.

"Batman and me were just helping you fine men and women in catching these fiends. They're all yours. Go on, now." Superman continued, watching as the officers as they arrested the Clown's and kept the unconscious Joker under armed watch until the ambulance came.

Batman waited until all the officers had passed them and he walked towards Gordon. He like Gordon. He was an honest cop. So was Bullock, his partner. He was just a little more angry all the time.

"How did he get out?" Batman asked, covering his body with the ripped cape.

"He threatened the doctor who was doing a routine checkup in Arkham. Joker knew his address and baby daughter's name. He said he had friends who would put his daughter into the next can of Spot's Delight dog food. Doctor isn't a big or brave man...so... you know the rest." Gordon explained.

"Yeah, he escaped, drove an Arkham truck to the department and killed three officers before contacting his crew. They raided the station and took some squad cars. On the radio, he said he was heading to find you. What were you two doing? Fighting over the bunk bed?" Bullock added in.

"Thanks, Gordon. Good night, officers." Batman said, ignoring Bullock's help and shooting off into the darkness with his grapnel gun.

"He didn't say my name." Bullock said, a little disapointed.

Superman clicked his tongue and flew off in Batman's direction.

"I wonder why." he heard Gordon say as he flew off into the city with Batman.


	19. Holding Back

"A thank you would be nice." Superman said, hovering down to Batman as he loaded up the syringe, unknowingly to the Man of Steel.

"I didn't ask for your help, Kent." Batman replied, trying to hide it from him.

As Superman approached him, he began to feel the effects of the Kryptonite. He stepped back and he desperately tried to hold off killing him. He was out of his mind. Wayne was so determined to one up him and wanted to kill him just to end his madness. His eyes began to grow red and Batman turned his head as he pulled the plunger back.

"You know I expected you to be stronger. For an alien, your pretty damn weak. Like a schoolgirl." Batman growled.

"Really?" Superman said, his voice growing dark.

As Batman turned around, Superman screamed loudly and picked him up, tossing him into the roof of the building and watching the syringe bounce on the roof. Superman slammed hard into the ground, making Batman fly off of it, barely hanging on the side. Superman used his super-breath to blow the syringe away from Batman's direction and he quickly picked it up, tossing it towards the moon with all his might. He picked up Batman's head and threw him back on the roof. Batman whipped out four batarangs and Superman scoffed.

"I hope you know I've been holding back...ALOT!" Superman screamed, melting the batarangs and burning through Batman's glove.

He screamed in pain and attempted to attack before Superman grabbed his throat and began to squeeze. He ripped the cowl hood off and laughed at Bruce's red face.

"Who do you think you are? Hm? A sad little boy who got his parents killed by seeing a shitty movie? Pathetic!" Superman yelled, tossing Bruce into the shed on the roof, busting through the brick wall and blood pouring from his head.

Superman growled and flew into the broken shed, his force making the bricks fly backwards and Bruce start coughing. He used a small amount of force and broke all the ribs in Bruce's left side while preparing to burn his head off. Bruce could barely speak and through painful jolts, tried to stand but only to succumb to his pain.

"I promised I'd never kill again..." Superman said slowly, grabbing Bruce by both of his arms with one hand and choking him once again.

_Kal-El..._

Superman ignored the voice in his head and prepared his heat vision.

_Kal-El...you know the right choice. This is not it._

"He is trying to kill me! I will not survive if he continues to pursue me." Superman replied.

_Bring him to the ship. Alive._

Superman gave a scowl at the voice in his head and dropped Bruce, letting the blood run down his head. He looked up at Superman and passed out, his head slamming against the wall. He picked up Bruce's unconscious body and hoisted him over his shoulders. His birth father had better had a good reason for stopping him. Now he was going to carry his ungrateful body halfway across the world. Worst vacation ever.


	20. Destined For Something Greater

Superman saw the giant beacon ship sticking out of the snow and shook his head. He hadn't been to the HQ in over a month. His birth father, Jor-El, had implanted his memories and DNA into the cortex brought with Clark as he landed on Earth. Before he died on Krypton, he knew that one day, his son would realize the reason for the implantment and that it would lead him to the beacon ship that had landed many millenia before. Superman began to remember to his conversation with Jor-El where he learned more than he wanted.

* * *

"Zod is gone." Jor-El said, appearing in his hologram form before Clark as he shed his suit and placed it inside the placing chamber.

"Yes. I killed him. The last of my kind." Clark said, hanging his head in grief.

"Listen, Kal-El." Jor-El said, making Clark look up.

"You were right. Krypton had its chance. You _are_ Krypton."

Clark shook his head and started pacing around the ship, passing through his father's hologram.

"But, Jor-El. I didn't want to. He told me that he wouldn't stop. But it doesn't change the fact that he was my people. The last of them. I'm an alien that's all alone." Clark said.

Jor-El's voice became quiet and he looked at Clark with guilt in his eyes.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Although Kryptonians seem alien...we are more human than you or any others have thought." Jor-El replied.

Clark leaned against the side of the ship and listened intently.

"You, Kal-El and I, are human in fact. Our bodies and minds had adapted to the biology of Krypton with the help of scientific modifications, making you what you are on Earth. We look the same, our organs are the same, and we all feel emotion, no matter how much the others tried to dismiss it." Jor-El said as he clasped his hands together and looked at Clark.

"We started on Earth. And over time...we became more advanced, due to our complete dedication to science and the advancement of our race. But during one fateful day, the real aliens came to help us. They were completely extraterrestrial, part of a universal league of sorts, dedicated to help other species in the universe. Our ancestors killed the team, taking their ships and technology, jetting off to the farthest reaches of space. Some stayed, abandoning their heritage and starting Earth over again." Jor-El explained.

Clark was in complete shock.

"We had become too advanced for our own good. Through many more millenia, we started to shed all of our original traits. We were far ahead than most inhabitants of the universe. We were wrong in leaving our planet. We stopped having faith in anything other than ourselves. And that was the beginning of our downfall. Science was all we had. And it turned us into aliens. Not alien in race, but in emotion and feeling. You are not alone, Kal-El. This ship was sent by my ancestors to see how much Earth had changed. The ship lost contact and we never knew what happened. I've tried my best, but deep inside, I know its best they never made contact. It wasn't meant to be."

"And how do you know about the history?" Clark asked.

"Me and your mother began to investigate and started to piece together our origins through the various volumes of books in the great libraries." Jor-El said.

Clark nodded and put his head against the wall of the ship.

"You have never been alone, my son." Jor-El said, almost putting a hand on his shoulder before realizing he couldn't.

"What else can you tell me?"

* * *

Superman held Bruce on his shoulder and placed his hand against the silver panel outside the door and wiped snow from his hair as he entered the beacon ship. He was greeted with Jor-El's hologram and he lead him to another chamber where Superman had never been. He looked around and watched lights turn on by themselves as the metallic hallway got longer and the lights got brighter.

"Put him in the shaft." Jor-El said plainly, pointing to the door that opened before them.

The device looked like a hospital bed, except more advanced and metallic in design. Superman placed Bruce's body on the platform and listened for his heartbeat. It was faint and slow. He didn't have much time. Jor-El closed the shaft and walked with Superman as he headed towards the chamber where his suit could be repaired. He took off the suit and put the Kryptonian robe on the was set up beside his suit. The suit was embossed with the House of El family crest and had many decorative symbols and designs that swirled all over the dark brown robe that covered Clark head-to-toe.

"Your temper won you over I see." Jor-El said as lark waited for him to speak.

"He was trying to kill me. He was planning to use the Kryptonite against me. He was going to put it inside me. I wasn't going to kill him." Clark said.

"Hm." Jor-El simply.

"Where is he?"

"A healing chamber of sorts. It'll take about five hours before he is in good condition."

Clark nodded and looked down the hallway.

"You and him must work together." Jor-EL said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"How can you say that? He'll try to kill me the second he awakes!" Clark yelled, punching the wall of the ship and denting it severely.

"If you act with hostility, expect a fight. He believes you to be threat." Jor-El replied.

"I know that. And how do you know everything? You're dead!" Clark yelled, pointing in his face.

"Even a dead man can see he is troubled. You need to show him that you want to help. You and him are destined for something greater."

Clark shook his head and gave an angry laugh.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I think you're making a big mistake. He's crazy."


	21. Common Enemy

Bruce screamed when he awoke and hit his head against the top of the bright chamber. He rubbed his head and looked around, smelling something weird. Nothing. The room actually smelled like nothing. He struggled to see and looked down, seeing the fading purple bruise near his ribs. As he got up, he winced slightly and noticed he was only wearing the pants of his emergency Batsuit. His utility belt was on the floor beside the platform and he picked it up, watching the door in front of him slide open and the light above go dark.

"What the..." he said, too tired and confused to curse.

He looked outside the hallway and walked out of the room, seeing that his boots were gone and his gloves as well. He walked down the hallway in a daze and held onto the cold wall. He tried to remember how he got there and could only recall cold winds and the sounds of a deep-voiced man. The way the hallway was designed, it made him feel like he was being abducted by aliens. Actually, he was technically.

Bruce saw Superman in front of him. He was sitting in a chair that looked like a pilot's seat and didn't even try to walk quietly.

_I've been an ass. I'll admit it. The man...alien did save my life. He did it for the same reason I have my code. I have to respect that. He isn't the threat I should be concerned about._

"I see you're up." Clark said, noticing by his walking that he wasn't trying to be a threat.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked.

"Six hours."

Bruce sighed and put his head down, knowing what he had to do.

"Thank you."

Clark turned around and gave a nod in Bruce's direction.

Bruce awkwardly stood behind the chair and looked around.

"You're in the Arctic, just in case you were wondering." Clark said.

"Hm." Bruce said with a nod.

He watched as Clark put his phone on the desk beside him and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell do you keep that phone?" he asked.

"My greatest power." Clark said sarcastically.

They both shared a brief laugh and Bruce wiped his mouth, trying to search for the right words.

"Listen Kent," Bruce began, getting his attention.

"I really am sorry for trying to..." Bruce said, his voice trailing off.

"For trying to kill me?" Clark responded quickly.

"Yes."

"Well, I"m glad you actually have emotions. That's good to know." Clark said, getting up and walking past Bruce.

"And listen," Bruce said, following Clark as they walked down the long and cold hallway.

"I underestimated you and I shouldn't have been so forward."

"Forward? How about flat-out psychopathic, relentless murder?" Clark interjected before he continued.

"Listen, okay? I guess its because I'm not used to having people around me that understand what I go through. I suppose since you've always had your abilities that you've grown capable of..."

"Being normal? Acting like everyone else?" Clark responded, not stopping as he turned another corner in the large beacon ship.

"Yes. I've only been doing this for a little over a year."

"So, you have an excuse? I see." Clark quipped.

"Hey," Bruce said, grabbing his shoulder.

Clark stopped moving and resisted his temptation to rip his arm off.

"I'm trying my best to understand you. Let's help each other."

"I have bigger problems to worry about. You'll be taken home soon enough after I prepare." Clark said.

"Prepare for what?"

"Your corporate best friend, Lex Luthor. Remember him?"

"What'd he do to you? Use that green rock too?" Bruce asked.

"No. He tried to hurt a friend of mine and I know he'll be searching for me after I saved them. Would you please leave me be so I can try to figure out a plan?" Clark said, his voice growing louder.

"Hey, do whatever you want, Kent. But remember...it takes a bit of effort to get rid of me." Bruce said, following Clark as he entered a room where the hologram of Jor-El waited.

"I could toss you to the moon if I wanted. Do you realize that, Wayne?" Clark said, facing him eye-to-eye.

"Does it look like I'm even _remotely_ afraid?" Bruce spat in a sharp and quick reply.

As they bucked up in front of each other, Jor-El's voice echoed throughout the large room and they both stopped moving, staring at the wise hologram.

"You should be. Both of you." he said calmly.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked walking near him.

"I am Jor-El. Son of Kal-El and former resident of Krypton."

"His birth father?" Bruce asked, pointing to Clark who stood still and felt disturbed, not feeling the man's physical presence.

"Yes. And you are Bruce Wayne. CEO of Wayne Enterprises; previously owned by Thomas Wayne." Jor-El said in an emotionless quip.

"Are you a computerized...hologram?" he asked, circling Jor-El and confused by his state.

"I am the memories of the real Jor-El. My DNA was encoded with the key that let my son enter the beacon ship. This may be hard for a Earth dweller to understand but I _am_ Jor-El." he explained.

Bruce's mind was exploding with ideas and theories. The aliens of Kent and Zod's origins were far more advanced than he could ever imagine. This was literally the greatest discovery in all of mankind. He was going to ask Jor-El questions about life on Krypton and how Kent had his powers but he suppressed that and only asked one: what was that rock all about?

"Can you give me a good explanation for the green rock that nearly kills your son when he is near it?"

"It is Kryptonite. The rock is made from the material that made up the planet of Kal-El's birth. The planet was destroyed due to our tampering with the biology of the planet. The pieces shot throughout the universe and the nearby solar system was also made from Kryptonite, and it spread everywhere. SOme pieces eventually hit Earth and some fragment were contained in the shuttle that brought my son here. The rock was harmless on Krypton due to our red sun; but here, the yellow sun gives him powers like no one else, and the element is harmful, releasing a certain kind of radiation that will kill him in long exposure." Jor-El explained.

"Are you sure he needs to know all this, Jor-El?" Clark asked, uncrossing his arms and walking towards the two men.

"You two need to learn the concept of trust. If you do not work together... this world will be in jeopardy." Jor-El said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, standing beside Clark.

"You both have a common enemy. Lex Luthor. He is the biggest threat to the planet."

"What does he have to do with you?" Clark asked Bruce.

"Shall you tell him or shall I?" Jor-El asked Bruce.

Bruce knew exactly what he meant.

"Yesterday, Luthor met with me so I could tell him I would'nt merge with his company. He attempted to kill me and injected my with a poison. From the Styno plant in the Amazon Rainforest. It creates a cancer in your body. No cure. I made a suppressant that will slow the poison down for about three months. I need to find the antidote... if Luthor has one, that is. That room couldn't take away the Styno poison?" Bruce asked.

"No. It only takes away physical injuries. Anything involving... neurological or diseased effects must be taken care of elsewhere." Jr-El said, searching through his English vocabulary.

Bruce nodded, rubbing his chin and looking at Clark.

"How soon can you get me to Gotham?"

"Within the hour. It'll take maybe fifteen minutes to get there." Clark said, nodding to Jor-El as he walked out of the room with Bruce behind him.

"Remember to work as a team." Jor-El said calmly, appearing behind the door as Clark opened it and startling Bruce, making him see that Jor-El had disappeared from his previous location.

"He does that a lot." Clark sighed as Jor-El abruptly disappeared again.


	22. Red And Blue

"C'mon. What could he possibly be doing?" Floyd Lawton said with a sharp whisper.

Halfway to his journey to Gotham City, he had gotten a call from Luthor. He had said both Batman and Superman were fighting in the streets. As he took a taxi to the Barkley Train Station, he saw the aftermath of their battle with the clown freak and his goons. Lots of bullet casings, blood, and wreckage. He laughingly wished Slade good luck and killing Superman.

He had sat for almost three hours in a prone position with his eye on the scope of his rifle. He gave a small yawn and pulled out his cell phone, calling Lex's personal number he had given him in case of an emergency.

"Yes?" Lex said, slight excitement in his voice.

"Wayne's not here, Lex. No one's left or entered the building for two hours now. I've spent more times watching the guard scarf down his danish than anything else." Floyd Lawton said.

"You can't make a house call and he was supposed to be in there all night." Lex said with an anxious sigh.

"I'm going to call it off. Wayne's probably at his mansion banging a hooker or something." Floyd said, shaking his head.

"Lawton...you are _not _in charge here. Do you want to get paid?" Lex replied through the phone.

Floyd gave a sigh and shook his head.

"What the hell? There he is. A little late but I'll take it. Damn he looks like he's in bad shape." Floyd said, suddenly seeing Wayne's car pull up to the front entrance and see him walk with his cane to the door, holding his left side in pain.

"I told you. Call me when it's done." Lex said coldly before hanging up.

Floyd shook his head and flipped the phone into his front vest pocket. He made sure his stand was secure on the ledge of the Barkley Train Station, five blocks from the Wayne Enterprises building. His high-powered rifle could shoot a target from two miles away if the right wind conditions were in effect. He watched as Wayne went up the elevator and counted the seconds until he reached the right floor. He struggled for a moment to spot Wayne as he limped over to his desk and began searching for things on his computer. For fun, he zoomed in on his computer and saw something that made his heart skip. Wayne had opened a word processor and typed it three powerful words.

**I SEE**** YOU**

"Shit." Floyd said quickly, seeing Wayne turn around and make a mocking gun from his fingers.

He retracted the gun and quickly packed his things. He cursed like a madman quietly and ran across the rooftop, jumping off the ledge on the other side and soaring through the air before sliding off the roof. He landed on the train tracks and grunted when he sprained his ankle. He ran across the station and pushed two people out of the way. He saw the brief shadow of a cape above him and he gasped.

_Batman._

He ran faster than before and shoved a large woman to the ground and he slid down the railing of the stairs. He barrel-rolled on the ground and tried to reach the street before he was swooped up by the caped figure. He expected a punch or painful attack but only saw the dark colors of blue..and...red.


	23. This Is Clark Kent

***Sorry guys, school's just started and it took me a few days to return to the story. I've been a little busy but I promise I'll continue this and my other stories soon. This will be finished by August so don't be worried and check in everyday. These last few chapters will be long so enjoy the rest of the adventure as the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight must work together to take down Luthor and his men.**

* * *

"Cold?" Superman asked as the two flew past the Canadian border.

"Don't talk to me right now, I'm on top of another man's back." Bruce said simply, wincing as the brisk air blasted his face.

Superman tried not to laugh and steered to the left more as they passed one of the many booths at the border. The people below saw him and gazed at wonder at the Superman. In ten minutes, they were more than halfway there and Bruce was more and more anxious to reach his cave. He needed time to prepare, make a strategy on how to bring down Luthor, and find a cure for the Styno poison.

It was just about 5:30 a.m. and Bruce began to think about Alfred and how worried he probably was. Bruce had done this exact same thing before but at least he wasn't in danger this time. Actually, he was. Damn.

* * *

"Just land right here." Bruce said to Superman ten minutes later, pointing to the front entrance of Wayne Manor.

Superman landed on the steps of the great mansion and looked up at its beauty. Bruce did a barrel roll to the ground and was happy to note that the door was locked. Just like Alfred told him to do. Bruce ran across the lawn to the left side that was hidden from Gotham and the harbor.

Wayne Manor was built on the Palisades, a long strip of land that arched out from the side of Gotham, almost looking like a spoon. To the right side of Wayne Manor, the area without trees obscuring anyone's view, the city could be seen in all its glory, the sunrise looking amazing behind it.

Bruce reached around a bush and pushed a button that was disguised as a rock embedded in the concrete wall. Superman leaned over and Bruce turned around, giving him an awkward eyebrow raise. Superman shook his head in annoyance and turned around. The button activated a secret panel that flipped around the inside of the wall and a biometric hand scanner appeared. Bruce placed his hand against it and pressed in four digits on the keypad beside the scanner.

"You coming in?" Bruce asked in a hesitant tone.

"You want me to?" Superman asked as they walked around the left side and Bruce felt the wall for the second "rock" button.

"Sure," Bruce replied, feeling the rock and pressing it in.

"It's not like you couldn't break in anyway."

As he pushed the button, a giant sliding door appeared and Bruce entered, gesturing for Superman to follow. Inside the room was a winding staircase that was high-tech and sturdy. Superman could see in the dark extremely well but he knew it was pitch black and yet, Bruce had no trouble as he descended, not even stopping to make sure of his movements.

"How can you see?" Superman asked.

"I don't. I memorize." Bruce said as they almost reached the bottom.

Superman nodded his head in disbelief and continued his descent.

"Here we are." Bruce said minutes later.

They hit the floor level and Bruce walked over to the right side of the wall, feeling a lever and pushing it up. Bruce and Superman watched as the "wall" in front of them was actually another giant sliding door and it slid open, letting Superman see the giant and amazing cave beneath Wayne Manor. Superman looked around and heard the sounds of bats and computers running. He saw the cavern above that held up Wayne Manor and saw the elevator that was connected to the dining room.

Bruce sprinted over to the main computer and typed in LexCorp stock before looking over to the container that held his suit. He as about to bring it up but he saw the computer screen flash and turned around.

"Dammit." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Superman asked, stopping his observation of the cave.

"You understand the stock market, right?" Bruce asked, pointing to the screen.

Superman didn't even comment. He knew what the problem was. LexCorp stock was up three hundred dollars and beside the stock price was a news headline: LUTHOR PROMISES TO RID EARTH OF BROKEN SPACE EQUIPMENT.

"What does he mean?" Superman asked.

"I remember when I was looking through LexCorp delivery and shipments inventory that he had purchased many materials which seem to point to a centralized high-powered magnet." Bruce said as he called Alfred from his communicator from the main computer's desk.

"Magnet? How powerful?" Superman asked, looking closely at the inventory list.

"Imagine if you had the space shuttle about five miles above Earth. If you had the targeting system and an expensive container to concentrate all the magnet's pulling power, you could bring the shuttle right to you with little effort. I've seen that he's mentioned doing something like this in many meetings with military officials and world leaders. Space debris is always a common issue when launching a shuttle and he would gain the world's trust if this plan goes through. But there's one problem." Bruce explained.

"Which is?"

"All asteroids and small bits of broken satellites are in Earth's orbit as well. Asteroids are composed of metal and of course the metal bits of spacecraft. If he miscalculates even by a fraction of his direction, he could send all of that metal flying towards Earth. While a lot of the debris would be burnt up in reorbit, all it would take is a craft the size of a car to create a small crater." Bruce said as he watched the elevator open and saw Alfred with tired eyes as he walked in.

"Alfred, this is Clark Kent... Superman."

"Hello. I figured I'd see you one way or the other." Alfred said in a calm voice.

"You're awfully calm." Superman said, crossing his arms.

"If you lived with him, you'd learn to expect _anything_ and be shocked by _nothing." _Alfred replied.

"Fair enough." Superman said.

* * *

Superman sat with Bruce at the main desk as he tracked Lex's movements throughout the day, trying to find the right moment to strike. Superman was annoyed by Bruce's insistent rule on only becoming the Batman at night and patiently waited until 6:30 p.m.

"It's 4:00. I'm off from work today I need to... get some rest." Superman said, slightly stammering.

"Have someone to see?" Bruce said, drinking another full thermos of the Styno supressant and slightly wincing from the sharp taste.

"Um...yes." Superman replied in a solemn tone as Alfred came down with a bottled water for Bruce.

"Hm. I'll be on the Lancer Advertising Building at 6:40 sharp. We can discuss our plan later. Which way are you taking? Waterfall or passage?" Bruce asked, taking the water bottle and placing the thermos on Alfred's tray.

"Waterfall. I'll see you soon." Superman said, zooming off from the cave and blasting away from the waterfall.

As the echoes of Superman's impact faded, Alfred sat down the tray on the desk and stood before Bruce. After he drank half the bottle, he gave Alfred a look.

"Yes?"

"What are you two doing? I remember seeing a news report that showed you and him fighting against the Joker and then, fighting against _each other_?"

"It was complicated. He misunderstood me." Bruce replied, turning away from his and swinging his chair back to the keyboard.

Alfred gave a sharp sigh and grabbed the chair.

"It's impolite to turn around when talking to someone." he said.

Bruce stood up from his desk and shoved the water bottle away, making it hit the side of the desk and crack the plastic. He faced Alfred and slung the chair into the top of the desk.

"What? What, Alfred? Can you not see what were trying to do? We were forced to work together. Luthor is planning something and it involves making the world think he's the next Jesus! Can you not understand that? I have fought long and hard to create what I've done. It's beaten me to death and you too; believe me, I've noticed. I know you care about me and want to protect me but I have to make my own decisions!" Bruce said in a hostile tone.

"But every one of those decisions ends up in some form of emotional of property damage." Alfred replied calmly.

"Oh, okay. This is where it was heading." Bruce laughed angrily.

"It's true. You call yourself a hero, a force for good, and yet, you try to kill an alien who single-handedly saved this world. Much more than this city! You are a selfish man, Master Bruce. You've begin to gain his trust but I know you think he's a _sidekick_, just a helper in your master plan. You never give anyone else credit because you believe this crusade is your fight and only yours. You are wrong and you don't realize it. What about Julie? Or Lucius? They sacrifice a lot fr you and you treat them good only when needed. And me. I have watched you stripped your family's name to nothing more than a man playing dress-up and believing he can save us all. You can't do everything yourself." Alfred said with tears stuck in his throat.

He began to walk away as Bruce had nothing to say.

"I'm helping Kent do something good. Luthor's our common enemy!" Bruce yelled as Alfred walked away.

Alfred turned around and shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about him."


	24. How Many Are Left

Superman hovered in the air and looked around, making sure he wouldn't be spotted as he headed towards his apartment patio. He had brief flashes of the day before. He couldn't believe all that had happened during the day. He had been affected by the Kryptonite by Batman himself, hung over a balcony powerless, chased Wayne to Gotham, took down the infamous Joker with his help, and nearly killed the Dark Knight in a fit of rage.

Now things had gotten a lot worse. Lex Luthor, one of the world's richest men, was planning a Save the Earth project that could potentially kill millions of people if executed in the wrong form. Superman didn't know what to expect but did know that Lois deserved to know what was going on.

He flew slowly through the air and saw the sun just beginning to set behind him. Then, he saw a giant black shadow cover it and the familiar sound of a helicopter. He turned around swiftly and was hit with the front of the copter, slamming him into the side of the helicopter building. A few bricks broke off as his head slid across the wall and he gained his footing, his boots against the wall. He leaped at the helicopter and looked through the cockpit with his x-ray vision and saw five men inside the copter. He grabbed the front and yelled to them.

"Who are you?"

"The man who took you down!" the passenger replied as the pilot put the copter in hover mode.

A man on the side of the copter leaned over and fired his giant machine gun rifle, ten rounds a second pouring from the gun. Superman ignored the gunfire and struggled to see the men inside as sparks and heat blocked his field of view. He tossed the copter high up in the air and flew after it. He saw one of the men fall and he caught him, flying down to street level and literally flicking him across the street, breaking his legs and giving him a concussion as he tumbled like a ragdoll on the sidewalk. He flew back up to the helicopter over two hundred feet up. He avoided bullets as they got close to him and he punched the side of the copter, denting it and making it flip upside-down. The men inside screamed in terror.

* * *

"Luthor! Superman's tearing us apart!" Slade yelled as he struggled to stay in his seat.

He slapped the pilot's head and commanded him with hand signals to keep them level. He made sure the other two men were concentrating all their firepower on Superman. They were trying to keep up with his flying motions but missed every time.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked, weirdly calm about the situation.

"What do I mean? What the hell kind of question is that?" Slade replied through his earpiece.

He heard Lex laugh.

"Why are you laughing, you psychopath? He's killing us out here!" Slade yelled as Superman flew through the center of the copter and crushed the left man's rifle in one grab.

Slade pulled out his knife and attempted to stab Superman. He swung it down with all his might and cursed loudly as the copter darted to the right. The blade's tip made a spark and he dropped the knife from the pain in his hand. He avoided Superman's grasp and he shook his head, grabbing the two gunmen and flying to ground level.

"How many are left?" Lex asked, almost like he was waiting for Superman to take them down.

"Two." Slade growled.

"Hm..." Lex said with slight malice in his voice.

"Good."

* * *

Superman dropped the two men from ten feet and saw that police were already arriving at the scene. He held the two men as he dropped to the street and heard the helicopter's blades fading away. The copter was already meters away and gaining speed fast. Superman had heard the passenger through his earpiece. Luthor was behind this. Superman held the two men by their military armor tight and waited for the cops to pick them up.

"Put your hands up!" the driver in the squad car yelled as he ducked behind the car door.

"Don't worry, sir! I've got 'em and they aren't going anywhere." Superman replied, keeping an eye on the escaping copter.

The officer's partner aimed the gun and Superman saw what was wrong. The gun was aimed at him, not the men.

"Drop the men and surrender, Superman." the partner stammered.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Superman said, dropping the men in front of the squad car.

The driver came over and put handcuffs on Superman. Superman fought his urge to break the cuffs off and scream in their face that he wasn't the enemy. He waited to hear the reason for his arrest but heard none. They lead him to the car with the driver's pistol pressed against the back of his head.

_These are not real police. They wouldn't aim a gun at you unless you've committed a very bad crime or if you're fighting with them. Plus, they can't arrest you without a reason for it. Is Luthor in this deep?_

Just then, Superman got a vibrating buzz inside the suit. He saw it was a bat-shaped communicator and pulled it out from the back of his pants. He gave a slight laugh as he got inside the car and quietly broke the handcuffs, opening the communicator and seeing an earpiece inside the container. He quickly placed it in his ear.

"Don't respond. Just listen." he heard Bruce's voice through it.

"You've been framed. Apparently, you've killed three people in the streets at about 8:00 a.m. this morning. Seven eyewitnesses, ones who are capable of being paid off I mean, saw you corner two homeless men for supposedly no reason and crush one's throat and slam one against a wall until he died from internal bleeding. An officer on her daily beat saw you and tried to arrest you but you killed her with one punch. Stay away from the public, okay?" Bruce said.

"I've already been arrested." Superman said quickly before the men got inside the squad car.

He watched them make sure the men were okay and sent them off; scot-free.

"Great. Well, I'm not sure what you can do. As you suspect, I'm sure, this has to be Luthor." Bruce continued.

Superman slowly shook his head.

He looked around and x-rayed the trunk, seeing at least ten different types of assault rifles, dozens of grenades, and lots of extra magazine. They would use every type of weapon, seeing which one of them would take him out.

"I suspect you'll be a bit late?"

"Just a little." Superman replied loudly, getting the officers' attention.

"Alright." Bruce replied, cutting off the connection.

"What was that?" the driver asked.

Superman wasted no time and scooted himself over, kicking out the door on his left and making the passenger draw his gun.

"Whoa! What are you doing? We're the police!" he stuttered.

"Bullshit." Superman spat, kneeing the seat and making the man's head hit the dashboard.

He rolled out onto the street and watched the car speed away. Before he chased after it, Superman listened for the copter and barely heard its blades. He flew towards the squad car and ignored the bullets that flew into his chest. He grabbed the policeman's hand and broke it along with the gun. The driver tried to push off Superman and bumped him with the car as they hit fifty MPH. Superman narrowly missed an eighteen-wheeler and held onto the side of the car, crushing the door and making it immovable. The passenger screamed as Superman pulled him out and slammed him against the hood, nearly knocking him out. Superman pressed his feet against the road and made the car stop. He slammed the passenger against the hood once more and tore off the hood, grabbing the driver and holding him up by his police jacket.

"Ah! Its Superman! He's gonna kill another one!" a lady yelled on the road.

Superman looked around and saw that cars were speeding away and crashing into each other. People on the side of the street started running away. He grabbed the man and held him close to his face.

"Who did this?" Superman yelled.

"Uh...uh...we wanted to show you ourselves!" the driver yelled, pulling out his pistol and pressing the trigger.

The bullet shot off his chest and went back inside the gun, making it explode and letting the metal stab his hand and left arm.

"You want that other arm unusable?" Superman growled.

"Fine! It was Luthor! He wants you out of the picture!" the driver said through pain.

"Give me more." Superman said, giving the man an aggressive shake.

"Ah! He hired us to take you to the police department and then he would take you himself and deal with you. He needs you out of the way. He's doing something with magnets. That's all he told us!" the man said through painful breaths.

"Thank you." Superman said, breaking the man's other hand and flying into the air, heading for the copter.

* * *

He had searched through the air for five minutes but the copter was completely gone. It had either landed somewhere or was at least fifty miles away which was impossible.

"Great." Superman said.

He shook his head and checked the clock at City Hall below him. It was 5:20 p.m.

He headed back towards his apartment building and very quickly jumped onto the patio. He opened it quickly and ran in, seeing Lois in the kitchen and making her drop her glass. He quickly ran towards her and caught the glass, placing it on the counter and giving her a loving hug. He kissed her for a moment and took a deep breath. Before she could even ask, he told her the entire story.

"So," she said as she sat on the couch.

"Luthor is going to kill us by pulling metal towards Earth and making asteroids hit it? What's the point?"

"I'm not sure. That's what were going to figure out." Clark said, taking his sandwich and eating it in front of her.

"I can't believe you're working with him. He tried to kill you. Wayne is a psychopath." Lois said, holding Clark's hand as he put his sandwich down.

"Be careful. You may have to work with him...but you can't trust him." she said, rubbing his strong hands.

"I'll be okay. Alright, Lois? I promise." Clark replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Even though she gave him a positive smile, he knew that she was in fear for his life. He was feeling the same.


	25. You're Late

"You're late." Batman said as he stood on the roof of the advertising building.

"Thirty seconds. Are you serious?" Superman replied, landing behind him.

"I'm persistent like that." Batman replied, giving a smirk but not letting him see it.

Superman shook his head and walked towards him. As Batman, Wayne did look very threatening. Although he was wearing the backup suit when he first saw him as the Batman, the real suit looked almost the same, only with more armor and an actual helmet cowl instead of the hood. He saw him take a pair of collapsible binoculars from his dark yellow belt and scan the skyscraper six blocks in front of them. Wayne Enterprises.

"Why are you scoping out your own building? That paranoid?" Superman asked.

"LexCorp is planning something for my company. Call me crazy, but I'm sure it has to with the magnet. I don't know if he'll try to destroy the building or what." Batman said as he zoomed in on the buildings surrounding Wayne Enterprises.

"Well, you are dressed as a bat." Superman smarted.

"And you're in a leotard. Can we work now?" Batman said dryly.

Superman nodded his head and looked over the skies. Gotham was beautiful in the daylight, by what he had seen on news reports, but at night, the city was threatening, like it wanted to swallow you up and leave you to die. Even though he had more powers than anyone could imagine, Superman still felt the slight feeling of threat as he looked at the streets below. Superman still couldn't believe he was standing beside the infamous Dark Knight of Gotham. And that hours before, he had tried to kill him.

"Can you check something over by the train station south of the building. If there's a disturbance, don't react; just come back and report." Batman said, leaning down to make his lens more stable.

"What do you see?"

"A brief glare. It came from the top of the station. The glare looked like it was reflected off something like glass. Please hurry; I'm worried." Batman replied.

Superman nodded and flew off softly, spotting the train station and hovering at 20 MPH, making sure his cape wasn't making much noise. He himself saw the glare of something like glass. His eyes narrowed and very briefly, he spot a man in the shadows on the roof of the train station. After hovering below the building, he spotted the man with x-ray vision and grumbled quietly.

_Assassin? Surely looks like it. He's got a high-powered sniper rifle, a box of ammo, a wind gauge, and body armor. This guy's military. I know it. _

* * *

"C'mom, Kent..." Batman said quietly as he watched Superman hover back towards him and give him a thumbs-up.

Superman dropped to the roof moments later and Batman waited for his reply.

"There's a man with a high-tech rifle, body armor, and a wind gauge. He knows what he's doing. His gun's pointed straight at the WE. He's waiting for you, I assume. What exactly did Luthor do to you?" Superman said.

"It's complicated. It's the reason I'm working so hard to take him down. He injected me with a poison called the Styno Poison. It creates a cancer inside your body." Batman said with a sigh.

"I remember you and Jor-El talking about it? There's no cure?" Superman asked.

"Not that I know of. But I'm sure that Luthor has one. The Styno was a last resort for my disagreement in him buying my company from me. But he has to have the cure...I'm sure of it."

"What makes you think he does? He's not the nicest guy."

"Just if I took up on his offer. Giving myself a second chance." Batman replied.

"Are you going to swindle him like that? And then what, I come along and prove he's doing wrong with that magnet?" Superman asked, trying to decipher Batman's plan.

"Are you kidding? I'm not selling myself out and bowing down to him. Even if it is just a bluff to get the cure. My father and his business were taught to never kiss ass, no matter the cost."

"I agree. Least me and you can come to an agreement on one thing." Superman said.

Batman nodded and cracked his neck, taking off his cowl and narrowing his eyes as he looked at his building. He walked in front of Superman and asked him a commanding question with one word.

"Pull."

He stretched out his arms and pointed to his waist. Bruce positioned himself and Superman put his hands around the suit, pulling it from the other side and hearing the slight sound of air as the two parts of the suit separated. Bruce tightened his tie as the pieces came apart and he was free of its constrait. Underneath, Superman saw that he had a full business suit underneath. Wayne was a man with a plan. There was no doubt about that.

"Um...whats with the suit?" Superman asked.

"I thought Luthor might hire someone to take me out. Or at the very least, make sure I was in my target zone when the time came." Bruce said, taking a device from his pocket.

"You need help getting down?" Superman asked.

"No. Just stay here with the suit and wait for my orders. I guess you can concentrate your auditory powers to my whispering?" Bruce replied.

"Sure." Superman said, rolling his eyes.

Bruce attached the first part of the device to the building, using the air-powered piston to fire a hook into the side of the roof. Superman gave a scoff and Bruce gave him a look.

"What?"

"You love property damage, don't you?" Superman asked.

"Least I didn't cause billions." Bruce replied with a lighter tone in his voice, quickly tying the belt to his waist and jumping off the roof.

"Dammit. I had that coming."

* * *

Bruce zipped down the side of the building at a fast pace, avoiding an open windowsill, the tip of his shoe hitting it, making a small noise that woke up the lazy intern inside during his evaluation test. Bruce cursed to himself and kept his eye on the train station, waiting to see if the sloppy assassin would make another move that revealed his location. He was two hundred feet from the ground before the rope suddenly stopped. It jerked him upward and Bruce groaned as he flew into the wall.

He looked up and saw that the rope had become stuck. He was about to yell for Superman but decided against it, not wanting to seem like one of his helpless civillians. Bruce pressed the trigger once more on his waist but the rope made a terrible ripping sound and Bruce dropped. Twenty feet.

"Shit!" he screamed softly before grabbing the closed windowsill two stories down. He could barely see his body in the darkness but began to see the white in his fingers as he held onto the windowsill with all his strength. Once again, his mind wanted him to yell for help but Bruce literally smacked his head, trying to murder the thought.

_Your not a helpless fool. You don't need his help. You don't need his...SHIT._

Bruce shook his head and looked below him. Another window rested six feet below him. He would have to precisely let go and be so close to the wall that it would scrape his chin off. He took three deep breaths and visualized the window with his eyes closed. He forced his hands to let go and heard the buttons on his suit scrape against the wall as he felt the windowsill's ridge; with his heel. He felt the pain as his foot collided with the ridge and he flipped backwards, his eyes seeing Wayne Enterprises upside-down. He fell fifty feet and tried to formulate a plan but couldn't with gravity interrupting his thought process.

As he prepared to hit, many things went through his mind. Alfred and his disappointment. Luthor and his stupid plan that could kill thousands. Superman and their trust issue. Why didn't he just whisper for help? Was it really worth falling to his death? As he prepared for the pavement, he felt a sharp tug on his foot and looked up, seeing Superman flip him around and carry him to the ground with haste.

Bruce immediately was speechless and ran across the road, heading to WE.

"Hello?" Superman whispered sharply.

"Jesus. Not even a little nod."

* * *

Bruce looked in his pocket and found his cane, a small six-inch cylinder made to look like wood. He clicked a small button on the bottom and the rest folded out. He turned a corner before getting to WE and found his emergency car, an expensive silver sports car that he used for driving himself. He clicked a small button on his cane and a small key flipped out from the bottom. After searching for people walking around, he unlocked the door and got in, pressing the push start button and driving expertly to the building. He locked the door from the inside and started walking towards the entrance. He walked with a limp to the front desk, suddenly feeling pain as if he pulled something during his skydive event. He opened the door, greeting the receptionist as she gave a swooning smile at his handsomeness.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. What are you here for?" she asked.

"Ah, just have to make a call. I'll just be a moment, Sarah. See ya in five." he replied with a boyish wink.

The pretty girl just smiled back and leaned her elbows against the desk, daydreaming about how cute they would be in wedding dresses.

Bruce entered the elevator and impatiently waited as it slowly passed each floor. He knew once he reached his office, the assassin would devote all his attention to making sure he never left. He was trusting that Clark would know what to do when the time came. He hoped his hearing really was that good.

The door clicked opened after a full minute and Bruce entered, psychologically feeling the scope on his head. He needed to make it seem like he was naïve and oblivious. He quickly limped over to his desk and started pulling out drawers.

"Alright, just watch him and make sure he knows I see him. Just scare him off and take him down when he's far enough away." Bruce said.

_I hope he heard that or otherwise I'm screwed._

* * *

Superman nodded to himself and looked over at the train station rooftop. The assassin was preparing to fire. He head heard him talking to Luthor moments before. He was definitely there to kill Wayne. Superman flew across the air and landed softly on the roof. He looked through Bruce's window and saw what he had written. He gave a small smirk. For being an asshole autistic, he was a smartass. Superman hid behind the air conditioner as he watched the assassin curse and pack his things, jumping off the roof and shoving a person out of the way. Superman flew after him and with one sharp tug, picked him up and let him become scared to death.

* * *

"I knew Slade couldn't handle you. He may be good, but look at you for God's sake!" Floyd said as he was wrapped in strong metal bars against the top of Wayne Enterprises.

"Slade?" Superman asked.

"Nevermind. Where's the bat at? I know you two are together." Floyd asked, uncomfortably trying to situate his position in the bars.

"Don't worry, he'll be here in a minute." Superman said, rubbing his mouth and trying to inspect the man.

Sure enough, seconds later, the Batman shot up from the left side of the roof and he stood before the tied up assassin, his thick, heavy cape draped around him. Floyd took a deep breath and cursed to himself.

"Why were you here, Lawton?" Batman asked, leaning beside him and staring in his eyes with the thick white slits that blocked his real eye color.

"How do you know who I am?" Floyd responded with anger.

"I analyzed your face with my software," Batman replied, holding up a small but intricate-looking camera that he stuck into a pocket on his belt.

"And I know you are thirty-two, have a daughter, born and raised in the slums of Bludhaven, and have gained fame as the best shot in the world. So, I'm guessing you wouldn't have missed Mr. Wayne if you weren't under watch?" Batman said.

"Your damn right." Floyd said, lowering his eyebrows.

Superman and Batman looked at each other before threatening him again.

"You didn't answer his question. Why were you here?" Superman said.

"Screw you." Floyd spat, literally spitting on Batman's boots.

Batman looked down at his feet and wiped the spit on Floyd's combat khakis. He cracked the knuckles in his left hand and took a small breath before grabbing Floyd by his bar restraints and threw him over the side of the building, his screaming heard on the way down. Before Superman yelled at Batman, Batman revealed his cable cord and clicked a button, holding onto the cable with great strength and struggling to hold it. The duo heard Floyd slam against the window and knock his head.

"Go down there and ask him again." Batman said, barely struggling with his weight.

Superman nodded and flew down to the tied assassin where he was struggling with the cable.

"You ready to talk now, Lawton?" Superman growled, holding Floyd's chin and throwing it backwards.

"Ugh...ugh...fine. Luthor! Lex Luthor paid me to kill Bruce Wayne. He's doing something. Something that needs Wayne's company out of the way in order to go ahead with." Floyd revealed.

"Good. Good. What else?" Superman asked.

"That's it! I swear to God!" Floyd yelled.

"Okay, I'll make sure he brings you up. Sorry, he's in a bit of a rush." Superman said with a laugh.

Batman saw Superman hover two feet above him and he turned his head towards Superman.

"Yep. He's lying, drop him another good thirty feet." Superman quipped before flying back down.

Batman waited until the scream lasted two seconds and then clicked aggressively on the trigger.

After nearly cracking the window in front of him, Floyd cursed loudly as his wire began to break and he grabbed the bar as it completely broke. He grabbed the ridge of the window and heard Superman whooshing down below him. He knew the Superman was capable of x-ray vision and had destroyed all of his weapons. But he had one secret weapon left. He pulled his left foot up and pulled the boot of his shoe out, revealing a small but extremely sharp knife used by the KGB. Superman faced him and Floyd shoved the knife straight in his left eye, completely crushing the blade and hurting his hand. Floyd let go of the broken bar and dropped an extra ten feet before Superman grabbed him by his hair and then his jacket collar.

He flew up to the roof and dropped him against the door that led to the main building. He hit it hard and collapsed against it. Batman dropped his cable device and grabbed the man by his collar, slamming him against the door and growling. He pulled out four fresh batarangs from a pocket in the utility belt and pushed them against the man's throat. Floyd gulped and waited for the Dark Knight to speak.

"Unless you dislike having blood in your body, tell me _everything_ you know! If you leave one thing out, I will know and you'll have wasted your second chance! Now tell me why you were here to kill Bruce Wayne!" Batman yelled.

"Fine! Luthor wants to use this magnet device to send satellite wreckage into this building. Wayne has been kicking his balls for too long and he wants to take him out." Floyd revealed as blood rolled down his head from a cut caused by Batman.

"He's going to destroy Wayne Enterprises with a...magnet strike?" Superman said as Batman was at a loss for words.

"Yes. That's all I know." Floyd said, finally calming down.

"Goodnight." Batman said coldly, slamming Floyd's head hard into the wall, knocking him out.

"Are you sure he had no other information?" Superman yelled, grabbing Batman's shoulder.

"Yes. His breathing slowed and his eyes began to stop moving erratically. I know lying techniques very well. Trust me." Batman said, about to drop off the roof.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Figure it out. I'm tired of spelling it all out." Batman said, flying off the roof and gliding into the night.

Superman knew where he was going. Straight to LexCorp. He had to agree; it was time to end this.


	26. Sally

*** If this is a little confusing...I'm sorry. This is technically the "third" story set in the JUSTICE UNIVERSE. First is DARK KNIGHT: FROM THE SHADOWS and the second is DARK KNIGHT: ONE BIG JOKE. This story is set four months after the events of ONE BIG JOKE and Batman's new ride is hinted at the end of ONE BIG JOKE. It would've all made sense if I made it in order but I knew this story was needed first to get people interested in this canon. **

**Keep following my stories and reading them. I can't tell you how awesome it is to see all the views its gotten and all the reviews. Thank you all! This story is just about done. Believe me, you won't guess how its going to end.**

* * *

Batman entered the Batcave through the secret passage an hour later and made sure the cave was empty before running to the vehicle section. He ran across the floor of the cave and saw the metal staircase inside the rock wall, strolling down the stairs and trying to remember how to turn on his new vehicle. It was an experimental vehicle, previously developed for the military before decided to be too dangerous and flamboyant. It was an aerial/water vehicle made for special stealth mission for the US Seals. Lucius Fox and his department, the R&D of Wayne Enterprises was the playroom for Bruce and his gadgets. Lucius knew something was odd about Bruce and he knew that Fox was aware that he was the Dark Knight.

"Engine on." he muttered loudly as he pulled the tarp off his vehicle.

The vehicle was black and sleek, all military armor coating it and two large engines on each side in the back. They began to spin and when Batman approached the door, it scanned his body readings and opened up, sliding backwards as he entered. He shut the door and watched the virtual display light up in front of him as the vibrations from the engines start shaking the metal cage holding the vehicle. Batman grabbed the gear shift and trusted it into first gear, making the vehicle move slightly as hydraulics made their A.I. test runs.

"Cooling mech check?" Batman asked the computer; nicknamed Sally by Lucius.

"Positive. Cooling mechanism in full capacity. Cooling fluid is updated and fresh. Ready for deployment." Sally responded.

"Thank you, Sally. All ways are clear?" Batman asked, checking the slanted modern window and turning on the front and bottom LED lights.

"Positive. Ready." Sally said.

After she stopped talking, the entire interior turned a dark shade of blue and making everything more detailed in the cockpit. Batman set the course for Metropolis after remember the longitude and latitude numbers and pushed the throttle lever back towards him on his right side. The vehicle scooted off its metal track and flew into the water, diving below the sea. Batman positioned the engines for sea travel and pulled the throttle all the way, making the cockpit rock back as he soared through the murky depths at 30 MPH. He pulled up the holographic GPS in front of him and saw that he was three miles from the shores of Gotham. But he wasn't heading to the streets.

Batman steered the vehicle until it was pointed upwards and Batman flicked a small switch above him. Two engines slid out from below and they fired up, making the craft rise from the water. Batman pulled the throttle through a second set of gears and pressed a button above his head labeled: CRAFT PROPULSION. The vehicle rocked back and forth until he felt the small push of the nitrous jet behind the engines. The vehicle burst through the waves and he shot into the air, seeing the skyline of the city in front of him.

"Sally? How are we doing? All systems in check?" he asked, steering the vehicle through two large skyscrapers as zoomed through the sky, seeing that the speedometer read: 200 MPH.

"All systems are positive and computer communications are ready to be uploaded to main vehicle database." Sally responded with a feminine yet monotone voice.

Batman nodded and looked around at the city. The new vehicle was an amazing piece of technology, an amphibious and aerial military giant that was perfect for Batman's crusade on crime. The craft rocked in the air and he dodged a building as he once again checked the coordinates on the GPS. He liked that the engines were mostly silent and only became louder when the throttle was needed to speed it up. He flew softly for six more miles and then once he was clear of the main city, upped the throttle and shot off into the night sky, heading towards Metropolis and 300 MPH.

* * *

"You're not coming, Lois." Clark said as Lois packed her recorder and small hidden camera in her purse.

"And why not? If you and the Batman stopped him and uncovered who he was, imagine all the enemies you would have. You'd be in danger and so would I. Listen, I could do it and make it anonymous." Lois replied.

"No." Clark said, holding Lois' shoulders and looking in her eyes.

"As I told you...Luthor has men after me and Wayne. We have to deal with this ourselves. Jor-El said we were supposed to work together. I don't know why or how he knows but I'm trusting him. So far...we've been okay." he continued.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not but honestly, you're pretty damn stubborn."

Lois gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Call me if you need me." she said, leaving the kitchen and going into their bedroom.

"I love you..." Clark said, his voice trailing off as she shut the door with a teasing close of the door.

Clark sat on the couch in his suit and turned the TV before heading out. It was on MNC of course, the news channel was the only channel on in the Kent-Lane household. It was covering the aftermath of the Batman vs. Superman battle in Gotham. The hotshot GCN reporter, Jack Ryder was sitting with Louis Crowley, one of the main anchors, discussing the possible repercussions caused by the two supposed heroes.

"I really feel that the men are in conflict, despite the rumored team-up with the Gotham police force. Their battle caused thousands in damages and many were injured over the course of last night. Yet, please listen, these heroes help us and yes, they must answer for the things they have done, just like everyone else. But these men pay taxes, have families, and live among us; and yet, some people believe they are taking advantage of the law. Honestly, the law _cannot_ do everything. I think we should be grateful to have concern citizens. Isn't our nation supposed to be proud of those who stand up and protect us, no matter what the costs or boundaries?" Louis was explaining.

"Listen, Mr. Crowley," Jack said, pushing the glasses to his head.

"I completely agree with you on the fact that they need to answer for all the damage they cause... but honestly in my opinion, I'm against the belief that these men should even be considered heroes. _Batman_ is not a hero. Every night, men come into the hospitals with injuries such as broken bones, severe concussions, internal bleeding, and numerous times in which these men will never walk again." he continued, reading from a paper.

"But, Mr. Ryder..." Crowley asked before being interrupted.

"Our government is paying for the good health and well-being of normal citizens, not vigilantes that think because they are gifted, they can stomp on us."

"How can you say that they "stomp on us"? Since their arrival, crime has only increased in the aspects of people with mental illnesses and major crimes that have always existed. People are proud and feel safer with these protectors. I guarantee you that unless the majority of humanity can finally admit that they aren't the biggest animal on the food chain...our pride will always make us weak...and that's what these heroes are about!" Crowley said, his voice getting louder.

Jack Ryder was sweating through his thin layer of makeup and struggled to hold his papers as he choked on his trapped words and tried to come up with a reasonable argument. But of course, there was none.

Clark laughed at his defeat and shut off the TV.

It was time to find Luthor, teach Wayne some manners, and possibly save the world.


	27. Let's Dance

"How far, Sally?" Batman asked after a two-hour flight.

"One point two miles from border of Metropolis City." Sally replied.

Batman nodded and flipped on the boosters, feeling the vehicle propel forward and shoot near the city. He zoomed across Metropolis Lake and switched to his thermal telescope. He aimed near the rooftops of buildings and suddenly spotted his target, flying through the skyscrapers. He steered in his direction and struggled to keep up with Superman. He was flying at a slow speed for the alien, only about two hundred MPH. Batman was to his left and upped the throttle, flying side by side with the Man of Steel.

"I know you can hear me! Let's stop at the abandoned printing press seven blocks that way!" Batman yelled over the roar of his engine.

Superman gave a thumbs-up and flew downwards to the building as Batman circled around it twice before landing. Superman watched the amazing vehicle land on the roof as Batman deployed the landing gear, two long bars that supported the vehicle that let it float on water. Batman opened the door and pressed the off button, taking the small clip that doubled as a key and stuck it in his utility belt. The engines powered down and Batman hopped out, stretching his legs and walking near Superman.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I have about five in mind but I'm not sure which one will ensure our and this city's safety." Batman said as he took out a small radio from his belt and clicked it to a popular news station.

"We are at the Metropolis Gala Event of the Year where Lex Luthor, the _handsome_ CEO of LexCorp will demonstrate a device of his own creation. It is a high-powered magnet that lets the user concentrate on a selected object and literally pull in your direction. Simply amazing technology unlike anything we've seen yet. When his demonstration is done, the governor of Chicago has offered the key of the city to the man of the hour. Don't miss anything as we will bring you updates as the night goes on. This is Cat Grant from the Daily Planet...reporting live from the gala." the reporter said before the broadcast cut to a commercial.

"Ugh...of course Cat is there." Superman mumbled.

"History?" Batman asked as he put the small radio away but left it on a low volume.

"Yes. That's putting it in short terms. Let's just say it ended with a Cat fight." Superman said with a smirk.

Batman sighed at his attempt at humor and shook his head, checking the roof and making sure the vehicle was hidden.

"That's a nice... uh... Batplane you got there."

"It's not a plane. Do you see any wings?" Batman grumbled.

Superman wanted to punch the Dark Knight and he knew it.

* * *

"Are you serious? He's supposed to be the best! Dammit, I hired the wrong guys!" Lex whispered sharply in his BlueTooth before cutting the phone off as a big, muscular gentleman approached him.

"Ah! How are you...?" Lex said, switching his attitude and waiting for him to say his name.

"Jim Mason. Don't worry. I bet you have a thousand people you wish you knew their name." Mason laughed.

Lex shook his hand and looked closely at him. Now he remembered him. Nicknamed "Big" Jim Mason, he was the governor of Comstock, a very small island in the Pacific. Rumor was he was an arms trader. But Lex felt no threat. He had gone up against the likes of a psychopath billionaire and the Superman himself. All Mason was was no bite and all bark. Lex gave a fake smile and patted him on the back as he walked through the ballroom.

It was filled with almost every person Lex hated. Being a sociopath, there wasn't many things Lex liked except money and power. He could give a shit less if Metropolis fell to the ground. As long as Lex could emerge as the hero, things would be fine. His plan was almost complete. He owned most of the media outlets in town... except the stubborn Daily Planet. Lois Lane and her crew of typing heroes had been a thorn in his side too long. Superman had a crush on the broad so maybe that was the best way to get rid of her. Before he could begin to formulate another plan to kill two birds with one stone, in walked the devil, Lois Lane, in a long black dress that showed off her long legs. Lex couldn't help but look. It was impossible.

"Hello, Lex." she said with a big smile as she butted in front of the mayor himself, offering her hand as he took it and shook it with two big hands.

"Hello, Ms. Lane." Lex said, feeling the confusion brewing inside of him, his head about to blow.

* * *

"Holy..." Superman said, seeing all of the weapons and gadgets that Batman had spread out on the table that folded out from the "Batplane".

On the table laid out was at least fifty batarangs of all shapes and sizes, the granpel gun, an extra hook, two glue capsules, and a small device that enabled an small EMP when stuck against an electronic object. Batman lined all the objects up and quickly stuck them in the different pockets, silently counting them as Superman watched. Once everything was packed, he closed the table back inside and cracked his knuckles, ready to do anything.

"You know the plan?" Batman asked.

"Yep. I know my cue, don't worry. He's definitely there, I'm sure." Superman replied.

"Okay. I'll see you in fifteen, then." Batman said, jumping off the roof and gliding into the city streets.

* * *

Batman landed on the dirty streets of Old Metropolis and looked around, seeing a few druggies and homeless people walking around. For all Lex did for the main city, of course he did nothing for the poor men and women who were left to fend for themselves against the madmen that were also desperate.

After walking for about two minutes, Batman turned an alley that led to a bridge to the main city. Before he jumped the gate that blocked it, he heard a young woman scream in the night. He turned around and saw a bright flash coming from a window from a crumbling building about a block in front of him. What quickly followed was a gunshot. He narrowed his eyes and knew what he had to do. His family was gunned down by a desperate ma who had no other choice... but tonight, someone was going to to get to a choice Joe Chill never had. Batman ran towards the building and heard the woman scream again, glass breaking and wood snapping. He broke down the door and ran up the stairs quickly, sprinting up three floors before feeling someone grab his cape, pulling him backwards. He saw a baseball bat come towards him and he ducked, hearing the sound of air as it hit the plaster wall behind him, creating a large hole.

Batman blocked a second attacker's punch and tossed him into the wall, grabbing the other attacker's bat and holding it, whacking it hard against the man's back, making him scream. He grabbed him by his hair and before he could ask him a question, a gunshot went off and Batman felt the all-too familiar pain of a bullet hitting his armor. Batman grunted and looked to his left, seeing two hooded figures with pistols, the leader preparing to fire again. He noticed long dark hair coming from the second hood and knew it was the girl. The only light visible was from a hole in the ceiling, moonlight pouring through in a haunted-house kind of way.

"Don't fire that gun again." he said sharply.

"Or what? You're the idiot that came up here. Just a freak in a suit." the leader laughed.

"Yeah. You just a stupid, hear?" the woman added in.

"Am I?" Batman replied, flinging out two batarangs, stabbing lightly in the man's left cheek, blood pouring from the puncture wounds.

"Kill him!" the woman yelled, aiming for his head.

The two hoods behind Batman started punching his back and head, trying to make his submit. Batman got up in pain and karate kicked the left man into the drywall, making him stuck as Batman delivered a second kick to the chest.

As drywall dust flew, the men fought against him, trading punches and grapples. Batman felt the leader grab his throat from the back and he stopped breathing, remembering that the rotting, wooden handrail for the staircase was behind him. Batman jumped with all his strength and the man crashed against it, busting the wood and making him fall two stories before Batman used the grapnel gun to hold him up before he hit the solid ground. Batman hung from the end and grabbed the thug's foot, making his head smack against the floor and knock him out. Batman got back up quickly and pulled the magazine from the woman's pistol. He tossed the gun behind him and stared in the woman's eyes. She screamed in fear and ran back upstairs, leaving her boyfriend to the Dark Knight's justice.

He walked down to the ground floor and looked at the leader, seeing he was only about sixteen. Batman shook his eyes and unhooked him, letting him escape with his girlfriend. Batman rewound the grapnel cable and stuck the entire device in his belt, walking out of the building with pain in his back.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Superman asked as Batman zoomed up to the roof of the LexCorp building.

He saw the unconscious bodies on the roof and knew that it was Superman's doings.

"So, was my observation right?" Batman asked.

"Yes. Slade is in there right now, waiting for Luthor to return from the gala." Superman replied, nodding his head.

"Good. Hopefully he can give us more information on what Luthor's planning." Batman said, attaching his grapnel to the side of the building and preparing to repel down the side.

"Again with the black ops crap? Why don't I just take you down with me?" Superman asked.

"I don't need an alien's help for anything. I'm a big boy." Batman said before sliding down, with Superman following him.

Batman stopped a window above Lex's office and prepared to use his small laser cutter.

"That wasn't in the belt earlier." Superman whispered.

"I'm a magician. Accept it."

He noticed that Slade was returning from a trip to the liquor cabinet and he spotted the duo, quickly pulling out his silenced machine gun and blowing the window apart, glass blasting everywhere.

"Ah! Clark! Stop that glass with your heat power!" Batman yelled as the cable was cut and Batman glided into the office.

Slade gave Batman a look and smirked. He reloaded his pistol quickly and tossed it behind his back, pulling out two custom-made pistols that fired two bullets with each trigger pull. He put supressors on both of them and began to fire, making Batman barrel-roll away from the silent gunfire and dodged any more bullets.

Meanwhile, Clark flew down faster than the falling glass and made a heat plane with his heat vision, watching the glass melt and reform as sand as it blew away in the wind.

Back up top, Batman ran towards Slade and jumped over him completely, doing a backflip to avid bullets and launching a glue capsule at his left pistol, the glue exploding inside the barrel and completely breaking it. Slade spun it around his fingers and stuck it in the holster, firing three more shots with the right gun, making two holes in his cape and grazing his right side. Batman tossed a batarang at his face, hitting him in the right eye, instantly blinding him. Slade screamed in pain and Batman tackled his, punching his face as blood poured from the damaged eye and his nose. Batman grabbed his graying short hair and slammed his head into Luthor's desk, making him grunt in pain. He tossed Slade over a bullet-filled couch and when Slade stood back up, the batarang stuck out from his eye in an awkward fashion and he had a small combat knife in his right hand.

"Let's dance, Batman." Slade growled as blood poured over his lips.

They leaped at each other and Batman avoided knife swipes, one cutting through the layer of armor on his cowl and exposing his head. Although a slim cut, Batman felt the cold outside air pour through it and growled as he touched it. He tried to avoid another one of Slade's lunges, missing his mark and making Slade stab his arm, cutting two inches deep. Batman stumbled backwards and watched as the knife became stuck in the desk. Batman kicked the assassin's face twice and made him fly to ground. As Batman landed after jumping off the desk, Slade rolled out of the way and punched the cowl, twisting Batman's head and making him grunt in slight pain. Slade grabbed him by the throat and Batman turned his neck to avoid Slade crushing his windpipe. Slade pulled the knife out from the table and pressed it against Batman's chest, near the heart.

"Who are you underneath that mask? Hm?" Slade asked, out of breath and in pain.

"Come and find out, Wilson!" Batman managed to say.

Slade growled in anger and punched Batman countless times, making him feel a rib fracture and his stomach begin to bruise. Before Slade could stab him in the heart, Batman felt a figure approach from behind and watched as Slade flew from the end of the room and into the bookcase near the office door. Slade was knocked out completely and the blood finally stopped pouring from his eye wound.

"Thanks..." Batman said, rubbing his neck and seeing Superman in front of him.

"But I would've taken him."


	28. NACA

"You're a wonderful dancer, Ms. Lane. Did you take a class?" Luthor said loudly to sound happy.

Lois gave a fake smile as Lex grabbed her neck hard and squeezed, threatening her quietly. She slightly grunted in pain and he smiled, moving over to another corner of the giant gala floor where no people were around. He took the smile off his face and looked at her with a gaze that read intensity and fear. She slowly licked her lips and he leaned his mouth to her right ear, taking a sniff of the perfume she sprayed on her neck.

"I know your boyfriend saved you. He won't be safe for long." Lex whispered sharply, squeezing her hip in his right palm.

"What are you planning? What's the point, Lex?" Lois replied, returning his gaze.

"I am not planning anything sinister. I only hope to wake up this world and let them see that we don't need someone from another planet to make us feel at ease. I can be that person. Humanity has taken a backseat to nature, natural disasters, and people like _you_. It's time for us to evolve socially." Lex said quickly, trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You're so pathetic." she spat.

Lex winced at that word. He had heard it earlier in the week.

"Am I? Would a pathetic man have rebuilt this city from his own hands? Hm?" Lex said, making sure no one was looking and grabbing her throat, squeezing tight.

"What was I saying..." Lois said with a regretful voice.

Lex's grip loosened for a moment.

"Only a man would hurt a woman." Lois continued.

Before Lex could tightened his fingers, he heard a voice that made his heart skip.

"Lex Luthor! Man of the hour! How are you, my friend?" Bruce Wayne yelled across the gala ballroom, a collective eye roll throughout the dancing crowd.

He slipped his large hand from her neck before people could notice and smiled nervously as Bruce neared with his infamous silver cane. Lex held his hand out and shook Bruce's with fake excitement and laughed loudly as the crowd watched the two known rivals. Bruce held his hand up and waved to the waitress in the midst of the crowd.

"Hey! Can we get drinks for everyone in the room? And hurry?" Bruce told her snobbishly with a mile-wide grin on his lightly unshaven face.

Lex stood beside Bruce and he held out his hand to Lois, urging her to take it. Bruce's eyes met hers and she knew he was telling her to hold his hand. She nodded slightly and took it, pulling herself beside him as they waited for the champagne to be passed around to the three hundred people in the giant ballroom. Businessmen came up to Bruce and asked him questions about love life, his butler, and the company. He replied to all of them in an uninterested fashion and waited for his drink, tapping his foot rudely.

"Ah! Finally!" he said loudly, making Lois jump as he threw his arms up.

He passed the glasses to Lex and Lois, giving a wink at Lois as he hit the side of it with his cane top, getting everyone's attention.

"Hello! Welcome to the _wonderful_ city of Metropolis if you've never been and thank you all for being here for my friend here." Bruce began, letting the people applause and murmur among themselves. He stumbled backwards slightly and Lois raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was planning.

"Now, to all of yours surprise... I in fact _do _know that this is not about me." he said, letting the crowd laugh in agreement as Lex stood to the side, knowing he was pretending to be a kiss-up.

"This night is for this great man...right here. Lex is a true hero. He saved this city from poverty and great damage during the invasion, he's donated...what was it Lex, five trillion to charity?" he said, letting Lex laugh slowly and the crowd do the same.

"But really, all jokes aside, LexCorp has done a lot for this city. It really has. But unfortunately, I cannot merge with him like he's wanted me to. My company is too important personally to throw away for a couple million dollars. But anyhow, I still think what he's doing is awesome, his partners are great, and I see great things for him in the future. To Lex Luthor and... and his saving of the world!" Bruce laughed, raising his glass in silence as the entire ballroom was overcome with shock.

The entire crowd was in silent shock, slowly raising their glasses and taking a sip. Bruce heard a few people whispering about LexCorp as he drank the entire glass and watched Lex shakily drink his glass. Lois bit her lip and drank hers as well. Bruce knew that the company was going to have a lot of press in the morning. So would Wayne Enterprises. But now, LexCorp was going to be in trouble and all because a drunken rich kid.

"Lex? Any words before you demonstrate your magnet thing?" Bruce asked.

"Um...not really Bruce. I think you've said that's all that's needed to be said." Lex said with a fake laugh.

"Alright." Bruce said, grabbing Lois' hand and walking her out, staring at her butt the whole walk out, gaining the attention of the guests.

* * *

"Nice move, playboy." Lois said with a smirk as the entered the "private room" at the gala.

"Thank you. And yes, me and Clark are planning something. Don't worry, Luthor'll be in prison by morning. He's planning to destroy Wayne Enterprises with his magnet." Bruce told her, adjusting the earpiece in his right ear as he heard feedback.

"What's new?" he asked Superman.

"We have a big problem. I've woken up Slade at 10, 000 feet and he just told me that Luthor is going to the offshore companies of Queen Industries dotted across the East Coast. It'll look like an accident but Queen Industries will be bankrupt and be forced to join with LexCorp. A bit different than the assassin's take, am I right?" Superman replied.

"Dammit. I should've expected this..." Bruce said, slightly punching the wall and beginning to take his tie off, the brief flash of his pure black suit underneath.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"Luthor had henchmen doing his dirty work and told them different versions of his plan. We have no clue what he going to do. His men were just a distraction. Why didn't I realize that Luthor is a scammer?" Bruce groaned.

"We're clueless, Wayne. We're blind and have unreliable sources." Superman said.

"No, no, no. There must be something we missed." Bruce began.

"Didn't you say something about his version of infection on the way over. Like a LexCorp in Gotham and Coast City?" he continued.

"Yeah. He's planning to buy out or _take out _the competition and place LexCorps in their place. What about it?" Superman replied, Bruce hearing the earpiece flowing in the wind.

"I remember reading that he was reading up on insurance policies and things of that matter." Bruce said.

"What are you saying?" Superman asked.

"Son of a bitch." Lois muttered, interrupting Bruce's side of the conversation.

"Of course." Bruce nodded, seeing Lois' clarity.

"He's going to take down a few blocks, along with his own building. He'll be greatly compensated for the rebuilding and two years ago, most of the rich men and women in America signed the Million Dollar Charity Act that stated if one member of NACA, the National American Charity Association was desperate in using money to help those in need, they were required to use one million to help the cause. He told half of the plan right to Slade... all of us have offshore accounts... one thing I regret. If we refuse, LexCorp would heroically reveal the illegal accounts. It's monopoly blackmail on a whole other scale. Damn, Luthor's smart." Bruce said, punching the wall beside him slightly.

"How many of these companies have offshore accounts?" Lois said, suddenly switching into reporter mode.

"Lay off, Lane. That's for another time. We've all done it and most are ashamed." Bruce replied, making Lois want to smack him.

"Are you two done?" Superman said, making Bruce sigh in annoyance.

"Yes. So now, we need to organize a plan. One that can stop the magnet and prevent this country from becoming 100% LexCorp sponsored. Clark, I need you to keep watch if he sets off that magnet. I'll guard Luthor's thugs and watch out for-." Bruce began before he heard a giant explosion, both through the earpiece and outside the gala door.

"What the heck was that?" Lois said, running from the private room and running outside the main doors.

Bruce followed her into the streets and saw the top of the International Bank of Metropolis explode completely and debris fall to the ground. Bruce pulled Lois back as a large concrete slab crashed to the street. The roof of a car crushed below it and glass sprayed the back of Bruce's jacket as he shielded Lois from the damage. People screamed in the streets as another explosion rocked the entire block and nearly threw Lois to the ground. Bruce held her hand as they rushed back inside and heard three more loud explosions.

"Clark! What's happening?"Bruce yelled through the earpiece.

"I'm not sure! It's something big; that's all I know!" Superman replied.

Bruce ran outside and bumped into three people as they ran away from the scene. He looked up beyond the broken roof of the International Bank and saw a giant helicopter, with many guns and a big turret in front. It was thirty feet long and twenty feet across. It fired a hellfire of bullets at the street and three cars shot up in fiery geysers as he dodged them all.

"Clark." Bruce asked, using his small binoculars to see in the bullet-proof cockpit.

"Why is Slade Wilson in the pilot's seat?"


	29. It Feels Good To Be King

"Wayne! Get your ass in here!" Lois yelled out the door as pieces of concrete and glass flew into the air.

Bruce turned back and looked at her, holding the earpiece against his ear as he listened to Clark.

"He's in the helicopter? No way! He was knocked out and in complete shock. He was a vegetable." Superman replied.

"Apparently not. Get him to stop blowing up the city and I'll get everyone out of the gala. Find out what he's doing." Bruce said, running inside the building and past Lois.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked him, holding his arm.

"We need to get these people out of here... safely. One of Luthor's assassin's is the one in the helicopter." Bruce replied over the sound of another explosion.

"Okay." Lois said, her eyes narrowing and running into the ballroom with him.

* * *

Superman flew through the air at 200 MPH, facing the helicopter and seeing Slade inside. He signaled for a man behind his seat to head to the machine gun. Superman hovered around to his side and absorbed the gunfire, coming closer to the copter. The man pulled out a flare pistol and fired it, the bright green flash hitting Superman in the face and exploding, making him fly into the window of the skyscraper behind him. The glass busted backwards and Superman crashed into the desk inside the office. He grunted and widened his eye as a missile flew inside the office as well, blowing it apart.

"Take that, bitch!" Slade yelled, steering the copter away from the building and heading towards the gala.

As sweat poured over his makeshift bandage, his good eye spotted the giant glass ceiling that covered the ballroom. Slade was going to make him pay. He knew this would happen. He knew too much about Luthor's ways and had a backup in place. A group of twenty men from his battalion in the recent war had waited patiently for Luthor to swindle him. They all hated LexCorp for what he had done years before. Luthor was supposed to deliver a new batch of weapons to aid their camp from a Taliban attack but the money supply had run low in the military banks so Luthor declined the deal. Forty men were killed in the inevitable ambush and they all swore revenge against him.

"Prepare another missile! Aim for the entrance. None of them are getting out!" Slade yelled.

Two men nodded their heads and ran to the loading chamber, only lit by a sickly green light above. They loaded the twenty-pound pencil-shaped explosive into the chamber and locked it, hitting the side, signaling for the pilot of the launcher to aim and fire. The pilot aimed the sights from a room beside the launcher and nearly pressed the trigger, seeing men and women running from the entrance. He fired the missile and felt the kickback as it flew from the launcher and soared through the air.

Superman pushed away the fiery debris on top of him and saw the missile flying through the air. He zoomed from the burning building and grabbed the missile, turning it the other way; five feet before it hit the ground. Slade dived downwards, making a man fly out from the open side of the copter and hit the rooftop thirty feet below, breaking his legs. Superman watched the missile begin to soar downwards and flew after it, picking it up and flinging it into the nearby river, hearing it harmlessly splash into the waves. He flew at the helicopter, grabbing its tail and ripping it off. He used it like a baseball bat as sparks of electricity shot from the broken end and hit the bottom of the copter, making it fly upwards before flipping completely upside-down. Superman watched Slade try to balance it out and ordered them to fire two more missiles as fast as they could. They fired two in quick succession and Superman watched them flail randomly into the air, heading off in different directions. Superman dropped the damaged tail on a nearby roof and soared after the missile closest to the street. He swiftly avoided a police helicopter as it flew to meet Slade's and accidentally ran in front of the missile, it exploding in a twenty-foot cloud of shrapnel and fire.

"Shit!" Superman yelled as he flew into the street below, colliding into two parked cars and making them flat as pancakes.

He saw the metal flying on the street and yelled at civilians to dodge the debris as it hit the ground. Superman wasted no time and flew back to stop the second missile. He saw it touch the ground near the gala event and cursed silently to himself as people were instantly killed in the fiery explosion that rocked the entire street.

* * *

People tripped over each other and Lois screamed when the fire blew through the front door, roasting two people alive. Bruce grabbed her hand and pushed through the panicking group of rich cowards. Bruce had his eyes set on Luthor who was on the phone, yelling frantically.

"Luthor!" Bruce yelled when only ten people remained in the ballroom.

Lex turned to him and grunted, drawing a small syringe from his left sleeve and waiting for him to strike. Lois stopped and watched Bruce jump over a large table and tackle Luthor. She winced as the blows echoed through the now-empty large room and saw blood fly in the air after Bruce's fist hit Lex's face.

"Why is Slade Wilson killing people in the street! You bastard! Is this what you wanted?" Bruce screamed, delivering punch after punch.

"I don't know!" Lex growled back.

"I know you do!" Bruce said, being kicked back into the giant table as Lex hit his chest with his foot.

Lex arose from his place on the main stage and wiped blood from the large cut on his lip. He jumped off the podium and grabbed Bruce by his hair, headbutting him and tossing him off the table, a broken champagne glass breaking against his chest. Lois stood behind the table and watched the syringe slip from Lex's sleeve.

"Look out Bruce, he's got a needle!" Lois yelled, throwing a full bottle of champagne at his head, hitting his shoulder hard.

Bruce's eyes opened and he rolled out of the way, watching the needle hit the carpet. Bruce grabbed Lex's arm and twisted it backwards, looking at the contents of the syringe and remembering the color. It was the Styno poison. Bruce laughed in disgust and tossed it to the side, punching Lex in the nose and wrapping his tie around his neck tight, choking Lex. Bruce screamed loudly and kneed him repeatedly in the side, hearing Lex scream in pain.

"Um... Bruce!" Lois yelled, pointing to the glass ceiling above.

Bruce and Lex both looked up, seeing the fiery police helicopter and Slade's fall into the roof, breaking the glass and colliding into the ground with a loud boom. Bruce let go of Lex and leaped for Lois, grabbing her and shielding her from the debris that shook the entire building. Dust flew, fires exploded and roared, and Bruce opened one eye and saw Lex's bloody hand reaching for the control to activate his magnet. It was still untouched. Bruce struggled to push the wooden table off his back and saw that Lois had a large cut down the side of her arm. He saw Lex stand up clumsily, blood across his face and bits of wood and glass decorating his expensive suit. Before Bruce could break himself and Lois from their painful trap, he heard the screams of Slade and his men.

"How you doing Lex?" Slade said with a laugh, drawing his gun and shooting the surviving member of the police helicopter in the head as he tried to crawl away from the wreckage.

"Slade... you are a genius!" Lex said with a cough as smoke began to collect.

"Am I?" Slade replied, pointing the pistol at Lex's head with perfect aim.

"Yes," Lex said with a sinister smile.

"You see, my pyschotic friend... you have now given me the excellent alibi to exucute my real plan. It was not in fact to take out Queen's offshore accounts. It was to demolish my own building in order to gain insurance money and rebuild this country in the way I wanted due to a contract I created years ago. But now, I can blame _you _and your crew for the horrific events that will take place." Lex began, walking over to the magnet computer control and targeting the satalite debris over the North American continent.

"A terrorist and mercenary named Slade Wilson forced me to use my device of peace-making for his own personal reign of terror." Lex continued, mocking the voice and tone of a news report.

"He made me target my own building and my wonderful friend's Bruce Wayne's in order to cripple our economy. Luckily, I was able to stop him. We will never forget what happened on that day but I promise to never let a terrorist harm this country ever again!"

"And you call_ me_ crazy, Luthor?" Slade said, limping onto the stage and watching Lex put in the coordinates.

"No, I called you psychotic. I'm merely someone who wants the best for this world." Lex said, his fingers on the launch pad.

"No!" Bruce yelled, breaking free of the embrace and standing among the fire.

Lex widened his eyes as he saw the bat symbols breaking from his suit shirt. Lex smiled and nodded as Bruce ripped off his clothes and the Batsuit was revealed. When his cape hit the flames, Slade looked up and pointed his gun at the maskless Batman.

"Wow! I never would've guessed that in a million years! You are good, Mr. Wayne." Lex said with excitement as Bruce jumped on the stage and past Slade.

"But not_ that_ good." he continued, quickly drawing his syringe and stabbing it in Bruce's neck.

Bruce screamed in pain and knelt before Lex, struggling to fight the familiar pain once again.

"Ah. It feels good to be king." Lex said with a laugh.

Then, he pressed the button.


	30. Confirmed Strike

**MAG7345ight #52 MAGNET TEST LAUNCHED.**

**COORDINATES... **

**SECT. 1: TARGET AT 40.6700° N, 73.9400° W**

**SECT. 2: TARGET AT 41.8819° N, 87.6278° W**

**LAUNCH CONFIRMED...**

**EST. TIME: 385 SECONDS to CONFIRMED STRIKE**


	31. No Second Chance

"You monster!" Bruce yelled, looking up at Lex before he kicked him in the chin.

Lois ran up to Bruce and tried to help him up before Slade grabbed her by the hair, putting the pistol to her head.

"How about I put a bullet through _her eye_? Hm. See if she thinks it feels good!" Slade growled, putting the end of the pistol in her eye socket.

"Wilson!" a roar was heard from the damaged ceiling.

Through the smoke, Superman burst through and collided into the stage, making Slade drop her and made Lex stumble. Bruce gave a small smile and caught his helmet cowl as Superman threw it to him. Superman punched the giant magnet off its hilt and tossed it across the fiery ballroom. Slade's men loaded up their weapons and hid behind the wrecked military copter, waiting to strike. They had rocket launchers, SMGs, Desert Eagle pistols, and dozens of grenades.

"Your plan's cancelled, Luthor." Superman said, picking up Lex by his ruined white suit and giving him a scowl.

Lex just laughed in his face and stared at Superman, feeling his grip tighten on the collar.

"You really are dumb, aren't you? That giant magnet was just for show! The real magic is underneath the stage here! It's already been programmed! The magnet was fake! The real magnets are located all around America. How could one little magnet the size of a car reign in metal all in Earth's orbit." Luthor laughed.

"What?" Superman said.

"Kill 'em both!" he heard Slade yell, his men opening fire on the four on stage as Slade jumped off the stage and joined in the gunfire.

Bruce grabbed Superman and Luthor, tackling them both off stage and signaling for Lois to crawl near them on the opposite side of the stage that was being riddled with bullets. Bruce put on the cowl and cracked his neck, trying to ignore the growing pain all over his body. He tossed three batarangs and two smoke bombs at the men, buying him and Superman time.

"Lex! Where's the antidote?" Batman said, choking Lex and putting a batarang against his throat.

"Oh God... I'm on a roll today." Lex laughed.

"What are you saying?" Batman growled.

"There is no antidote, you idiot. I use the Styno when I want people _gone_. There is no second chance. You have too much faith, Bruce." Lex replied, grunting as Batman's grip became unbearable.

Superman looked in the air and listened high up, hoping to hear any sounds of any kind. He began to hear metal screeching and heard people shouting. It was an airplane. The magnets hadn't worked like Luthor had hoped.

"You shouldn't have so much faith either then, Lex. Your magnets are bringing down an airplane full of people as we speak." Superman said, about to take off.

"No! That's impossible!" Luthor shouted over Slade's screaming men.

"This is what you wanted..." Batman said weakly, punching Lex as hard as he could in the temple, knocking him out.

Batman passed out in front of him and Lois who tried to read his pulse.

"Clark!" Lois said as a bullet whizzed past them.

"He's dying! What did Luthor do to him?" she asked.

"He injected a poison in him. Did he do something else?" Superman began before seeing the empty syringe on the floor five feet away from him.

"I need you to do something for me, honey. Look in his belt and find the shard of green rock in one of the compartments." Superman said, taking the syringe and blowing his cold breath above the stage, stalling for more time as the men tried to break free from the weak ice that covered them.

Lois looked in Batman's belt and struggled to open the pockets, unable to.

"Wayne!" she yelled, slapping him in the chest as he began to breathe heavily.

"Wha-?" he responded as his chest convulsed.

"Where's the green rock that hurts when he's too close. He knows it's in here!" she yelled back.

"I...um...don't have it..." Batman said weakly.

"Stop lying! We're trying to save your life!" she said.

"Ugh...fine. Left pocket, third from center and down one." he said quickly before another painful breath set in.

She found the green shard and Superman began to grunt with pain and forced himself to not back away from the Kryptonite shard. He tried to speak but only got a few words out.

"Cut my arm softly... inject blood from me into him...NOW!"

She nodded tearfully and cut his skin, making him scream in pain. She quickly stuck the needle in his skin and extracted blood that filled up half of the syringe. She saw a space in the suit which was a weak spot and with all her might, stabbed the syringe in Batman's heart, injecting the blood and taking it out when the syringe was dry. His eye flashed open and he slowly got up as bullets began to fly again. He took the Kryptonite shard and tossed it out of the ballroom with superhuman strength, screaming in newfound pain as he stood tall and straight, his mouth cut almost instantly healing.

"What the hell happened to me?" Batman asked as he regained all muscle control, feeling the alien blood killing the Styno poison in his body.

"You have my blood. The poison will be taken out. You seem to have powers like mine. I wasn't expecting all that." Superman said with a laugh, slowly standing up and his breathing returning to normal.

"I can handle these guys. You need to save that plane and stop the debris from falling. It'll be the end of free America if you don't try." Batman said, holding Superman's shoulders as he felt normal again.

"I hear you. Take care of her." Superman replied, flying off clumsily into the air as Lois kissed him goodbye.

"Stay here." Batman said, running into the firefight and using his newfound abilities to jump forty feet in the air, colliding into one of Slade's henchmen and instantly knocking him out.

He dodged gunfire and caught a grenade as one landed on his feet, kicking it into the air and watching it blow up a section of chairs that had humorlessly been untouched by all the destruction. Slade fired his high-powered pistol at Batman and three bullets pierced his armor, making him stumble back as the bullets became unlodged from his skin. He elbowed a man before taking his SMG and breaking it in half, using the two separate pieces to hit across a thug's back, making him scream in pain. Batman ducked a man delivered a karate kick. The Dark Knight caught his foot and broke his ankle, tossing him fifteen feet into the broken helicopter. He used his gauntlets and deflected a rain of bullets, actually catching one and giving a small eyebrow raise out of amazement. Slade ran towards Batman and fought against him along with four other men who had large combat knives.

"Powers now? That's cheating!" Slade yelled, punching Batman in the head and watching him barely respond.

"Not when you crash a goddamn helicopter through a party!" Batman replied, elbowing Slade and poking him in his blind eye, making blood begin to seep through.

Batman felt the sharp blade of a henchmen hit his hand and he pulled the knife out, blood oozing to the ash-covered ground. He used the knife against the men, trading blows and parries with the men as they knifefought. Before he could punch another man out, a rain of gunfire from above hit the men and blood began to fly. He looked up and saw two police helicopters hovering, the SWAT teams firing on the mercenaries. They returned fire and gave Batman and Slade the space they needed to sort out their differences.

"Bring it!" Batman yelled, teasing the assassin.

Slade tackled Batman and they collided in the burnt helicopter, blocking each others blow and kicks as they traveled through the copter. Batman used a bit of burnt dust to throw in Slade's good eye and made him back up. Batmna swung on a molten piece of metal and knocked him through the broken door. Batman punched him repeatedly and Slade struggled to stand up, tripping over dead bodies and wreckage.

"Are you happy when you have innocents killed?" Batman screamed after recieving a pistol shot to the chest.

He punched Slade hard in the chest, making him fly into the ballroom wall, destroying a valuable painting. Slade started breathing hard and Batman screamed as he picked him up, tossing him over thirty feet as he crashed into the center stage, busting through a section of it, his torso inside it. Batman jumped over the giant copter and landed on the stage softly with the help of his cape, grabbing Slade by his graying shoulder-length hair and punching him one last time before knocking him out. He landed beside Lex's unconscious body and Batman growled, picking up Lois and letting her hold onto him.

"We're done here. They can all handle themselves." Batman said, jumping forty feet in the air and out of the gala, seeing the dozens of police and press, just outside the entrance.


	32. Meteor

Superman flew the crisp night air and heard gunfire from the ballroom as he rose above the sky. He hoped Bruce knew what he was doing and hoped Lois would be okay. He struggled to combat the annoying side effects that came with being in contact with Kryptonite such as tiredness and exhaustion. He listened to the plane that was being pulled into one of the many LexCorp magnets across the country. Through his hearing, he estimated that the plane was over near the Virginian coast and zoomed towards it, seeing the faint lights of satellite debris heading towards Gotham and Metropolis.

He grunted as he struggled to push 1200 MPH and finally saw the fading light of the giant 747 airliner just off the coast of Virginia Beach thirty seconds later. It was two thousand feet from the water and he struggled to help the people inside. He could hear the screams of people inside and finally stopped in front of it, dodging a piece of the right wing that was pulled off and heading towards one of the magnet far off in the country.

"Whoa!" he said before another large piece of metal hit him and he flew into the water, creating a huge splash.

In the darkness, he saw the airplane continue to be pulled towards the coast and zoomed after it, creating a huge mist in his wake. He grabbed the bottom of the airplane and finally felt the pull of gravity as he struggled to battle the magnet as it pulled them along like a yoyo. He gritted his teeth as tried to pull away from the forces of magnetism and felt his body begin to get tired.

"No!" he screamed loudly, watching a person being sucked out of the plane and flying towards the ocean.

He flew after them and tossed them back inside the plane, sealing the hole in the side by peeling the metal back in place and melting the metal with his heat vision. He knew the power of the magnets were too strong and put his back against the side of the airplane, using his increased vision to spot the magnet. It was four hundred feet from the beach, on top of a hotel, disguised as an air-condition unit. He used x-ray vision to see the magnet being powered by incredible amounts of electricity being pumped into it and a wheel spinning extremely fast. He used heat vision and screamed in searing pain, trying to destroy the magnet before the plane collided with the building. The passengers inside saw him and were amazed as they watched the magnet machine explode and felt the plane be in control of gravity once again. Superman took a deep breath and flew to the nose, lowering it down to the empty beach at 200 MPH, Superman taking most of the impact force. Sand blew up and the nose was completely broken off.

After the storm had settled moments later, Superman ripped off the side of the plane and all the people clapped and applauded in excitement and mercy as he gave a small smile and headed back into the air to stop the rest of the magnets' targets.

* * *

He spotted one large satellite piece that was covered in orange flames nearing Gotham and flew behind it, the heat covering him. Superman used his heat vision and easily melted the metal, giving the magnet nothing to pull on as the pieces headed towards Wayne Enterprises. He looked behind him and saw at least three hundred specs of orange dotting the sky. He heard people scream below him on the streets as a few pieces of debris crashed in the streets and into some buildings. He flew straight through a flat piece of sheet metal and watched it dissolve it microscopic particles. He used heat vision to melt the rest of the space debris and took out the small fires with his cold breath.

"It's Superman! He saved us from Luthor!" a civilian yelled before Superman flew back towards Metropolis to stop the rest of the debris.

He saw the Metropolis targeted debris far off in the sky and one minute later, met it as it neared the city. In the countryside of Illinois, Superman flew up into the sky and faced the car sized pieces of meteorite that neared LexCorp and the surrounding area. He knew if the meteor hit Metropolis, there would be a crate the size of a national football field where LexCorp was and the entire state would be dead. He flew after the fiery meteor and felt the heat, wincing from its intensity. He saw the fiery mess that was the gala and hoped Bruce had done his duty. He grabbed the giant space rock and ignored the heat, trying to pull against the magnet's power again. He yelled in anger and started punching the rock with all his might.

"C'mon! C'mon!" he yelled, breaking off small pieces of the meteor.

He knew the city would be doomed before he destroyed the meteor so he let it go, flying well ahead of it and facing his back toward Metropolis, where dozens of cars on the Metro Bridge could see him. He heard car horns honking and people screaming as they got out of their cars or tried to drive away. He looked back for one moment before flying towards the meteor with all his strength. He extended one arm and prepared to strike the rock with every ounce of strength he had. He screamed in desperation as he felt the heat and hit the meteor, five thousand feet in the air.

* * *

Batman and Lois saw the explosion from the rooftop of the Daily Planet. They both knew that cause. Lois collapsed on the ground and Batman looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath of relief. Clark had done it. He had saved the world from utter annihilation and the world would probably never know.

"Your boyfriend did it." Batman said solemnly.

"I'm sure you'll be safe here." he continued, about to jump from the roof.

"Wait," Lois said, looking at Batman as he took his gliding stance.

"He wasn't alone. He had you. Without you, we would've lost against Luthor. I know you know that, Bruce." Lois said.

"Maybe..." Batman said, turning his head.

"But I'll never admit it." he said with a smirk before disapearing from the roof.

Lois gave a small laugh and scratched her head, watching the Dark Knight's shadow highlighted against the city lights.

_That slick son of a..._


	33. Epilogue

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

"So... why'd you want to meet?" Batman said, sitting in his chair in the Batcave, working on a new murder spree case in Gotham.

"I really can't sneak up on you, can I?" Superman said with a slight laugh, hovering down from the ceiling of the Batcave and landing near his chair.

Batman spun around in his chair and looked at Superman. He gave an eyebrow raise and held up one finger, signaling for him to wait a minute. He knelt at the desk and opened a door with a keypad lock on it. After typing in the password, a small lead box was seen inside the drawer and Batman handed it to Superman.

"This is for you. I was wrong in trying to control you. There was no reason for it." Batman apologized.

"Thank you..._ Bruce_." Superman said, his voice tone changing.

Batman gave a small smile and returned to his desk.

"So, I see Metropolis is doing okay, now. Luthor's keeping quiet, trying to work out his magnet issue." he said as he searched on his computer.

"Yes. Wilson is branded a terrorist and Floyd is missing. Better be careful out there." Superman replied.

"Please," Batman scoffed.

"I'm waiting until I get to throw him off a skyscraper again."

Superman gave a small laugh.

"Do you think he'll try to threaten you again since he knows who you are?"

"No. At least not for now. He's running for president in two years so he'll have a lot more on his plate than a guy dressed as a bat. You however... I'm not sure. I am sure that Lois'll grab him by the balls and make him stutter though." Batman replied.

"You got that right." Superman quipped.

After a brief awkward silence, Batman turned around in his chair and looked at Superman with his arms crossed.

"I understand you more now. I am sorry for treating you like such a monster when really... you're a hero. A real human. Just like me."

"What are you saying?" Superman said, his voice growing suspicious.

"Well..." Batman said, rubbing his mouth and taking off his cowl.

"I broke into your spaceship last night and asked Jor-El a few questions." Bruce continued.

"Wayne? Are you serious? How?" Superman said with an annoyed and amused tone.

"I'm Batman..." Bruce laughed teasingly.

"Okay... let's have a talk about privacy and space, okay?" Superman replied, sitting beside Bruce and having a discussion as they truly began to understand one another...

* * *

"Sir," Lex Luthor's assistant said as she poked his head through his newly refurnished office.

"Hm?" Lex replied, looking up from his computer, looking up articles on Superman.

"We found it." she said as two men brought in a high-tech biohazard case with a glass panel for viewing.

He closed his laptop and cleared space on his desk as he sat down and placed his hands inside the two gloves built into the case. He picked up the green shard and smiled. It looked exactly as it did when Bruce Wayne had tossed it into the river. He held it in his fingers and closed his eyes, knowing that the tiny rock had the power to take out the most powerful man on Earth. It would take time and effort, but Lex would win. This time, nothing would stop him.

**THE END_**

* * *

*******Yep, so that's the end of JUSTICE: BATMAN VS SUPERMAN.**

**I really hoped all of you enjoyed it and hope all of you are happy with its conclusion. This is the beginning of the JUSTICE UNIVERSE and now I will be finishing DARK KNIGHT: FROM THE SHADOWS to officially kick off this new series. Expect it to be done by late October and at the latest, the first week of November. **

**I thank you all for supporting and commenting all the way through and I promise to continue making these awesome stories as long as all of you want me too. **

**THANK YOU!**

**-MegaSam777**


End file.
